Let Love Be Your Energy
by dragon agility
Summary: COMPLETE AU TP, sequel to 'My Love for you is Insatiable'. It's been one year since the tidal waves that Trunks left on Pan subsided. But the damage will always remain...'She has amnesia...She doesn't love you...'
1. The Fatal Blow

IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS:

If you want to read this story, you must first read the prequel to it. This is the second story in the series. The first is

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

You must read this to read this story, otherwise you'll be confused. Events that will occur in this fic are or are related to events in the one before. The prequel is a good story and original, told by reviewers. It is vital that you read the prequel before this one.

This is set on Planet Vegeta. Trunks and Pan are together. All characters are full-blooded saiyans. Trunks is 19 years old and Pan is 17 years old.

So without further ado, here is the first chapter of the prequel to My Love For You Is Insatiable. Thank you for all the reviews left in the last story and I hope to hear from those reviewers in this one.

MORE NOTES

Around 2 years ago, I pulled the plug on this fanfic and put it on indefinite hold. That hold is now off. I will finish that fanfic. There are only around six chapters left.

I was a naïve and selfish bitch when I said that I would stop writing this fic. I've realised that now. I was so stupid. But I'm here to rectify my mistakes. This fic will be revised and finished. I have finished school so have lots of time to finish it.

**Let Love Be Your Energy**

He observed himself in the mirror. His lavender hair was matted, marked with blood and plastered to the side of his face. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and his eyes were bloodshot. But at least his pupils were black again and his iris the sapphire blue they always were. He observed his mouth. He had a deep incision on his lower lip. He touched it with his finger and a stinging feeling ripped through it. Blood that had dripped from it had dried, causing a downward trail of red crust.

It was difficult to believe that it had lasted for three days. For him, it felt like an eternity. He shifted his gaze of himself in the mirror to his bedroom, which was reflected in the mirror. He could see the bigger than king-size bed and on the bed was his mate.

Trunks looked at her. She had sheets wrapped firmly around her, though exposing her top half. Her long, ebony hair was all over her face and pillow and her arms were outstretched. She was still sleeping, her chest rising and falling with each breath. It was so dreamlike. Pan moved her arms and turned over on the bed, exposing all of her back. He could see dried blood on her back too.

They had been in heat for the last three days. In fact, everyone male over the age of sixteen and every mated female was in heat. Every eight years, there would be a full moon. They were taught not to turn Oozaru, so the saiyans went into heat. All males under sixteen and non-mated females were kept away from their parents and brothers and sisters to avoid being dragged into it. Saiyans in heat were unruly. Anything could happen.

This was their first time in heat. Trunks and Pan had been under ten years old when it had been last. Trunks and Pan had only mated just over a year ago. And that year had been the best in their life. Trunks' sister, Bra, also was with someone. She had Goten, Pan's uncle who was unusually only one year older than Pan. But they weren't mated. They were taking it slowly. Goten went into heat, but because Bra wasn't mated she didn't. But she was willing, so they had had fun for the last three days.

Trunks looked back at himself and ran his fingers over his face. He dragged his fingers over four lines that ran side-wards down his face. They were red from the blood dried up. He remembered what had happened: Pan's fingernails were sharp.

Trunks looked at his bare chest. There were numerous cuts and puncture marks over it. During heat, males' eyes changed colour and their canines lengthened. Females' nails and canines lengthened during heat. It was a case of love mixed with blood. Most of the cuts had faded on his chest, as they were around three days old. However, the fresh ones were a bright red colour. He turned around and looked over his shoulder to the mirror. His back had crescent shaped nail marks and scratches all over it. One cut went from his neck to around his tail.

Trunks touched his lip again. The puncture mark was from two nights ago when Pan had bit him.

Although heat seemed animalistic, it was a joyous union between two saiyans.

Trunks exited the bathroom and sat down on the bed next to Pan. The sheets had red stains all over them, but that didn't matter now. Trunks laid down next to her and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. She scrunched her eyes and opened them. Her eyesight was blurry at first but after a few seconds, she could decipher a figure lying next to her. It was Trunks. She looked at him properly and noticed his eyes were back to normal. She smiled at him before drawing up the covers further.

:How are you feeling: thought Trunks to Pan through their bond.

:Sore, tired and hungry…but I couldn't have asked for a better three days: she replied.

Trunks smiled and kissed her on the lips. She invited him into her mouth. They broke away for air and Pan touched his lip.

"Does it hurt?" she asked him.

"No. What about you? You have your fair share of abrasions," replied Trunks, rubbing his thumb over a scrape on her forehead. He remembered doing that with his teeth. She had a cut on her chin.

Trunks swept her hair away from her right shoulder and looked at her neck. Her bite mark, the mark that showed that she was his and taken, was a deep red colour. The area around it was bruised and there was dried blood everywhere around it and down her body where the blood had seeped.

He touched it gently with his hand and felt her pain through their bond.

"It doesn't ache that much," she told him, "all I need is to eat and sleep."

Trunks yawned in agreement. He pulled her close and they lay together on the bed. She turned to face him. Pan moved her fingers up his chest, over the cuts on her way. She sighed.

"Saiyans are so animalistic. Before three days ago, I couldn't understand why children where brought away from their parents during heat, but now I sure do understand."

Trunks smiled at her, "It's like losing all self control."

"It is losing all self control," replied Pan, remembering.

FLASHBACK

Pan wrapped the soft, white towel around her body and sat down on the edge of the bath. The room was filled with steam and it smelt of lavender. She could use her ki to dry off, but she was feeling lazy. She wanted a last wash before the heat started. Saiyan Astrologers had told King Vegeta what night the moon would be full, and that night was tonight. It was early evening, and the moon had yet to rise. Once it was in the sky, there was no stopping the saiyan's instincts. Even if it was covered by a cloud. All they had to do was wait.

Pan had been looking forward to this night for weeks. She had felt excited when they had known the date, and Trunks knew it. Bulma had told her to enjoy it and make the most out of it, and she had told Bra to make sure she was mated before the next heat. Pan giggled at the memory.

Suddenly, Pan started to feel cold. It wasn't the coldness you feel when you come out of a bath or shower, it was different. She felt shivery and quivery. She was beginning to clam up. She felt a sharp pain from her bite mark on the joint of her shoulder and neck. She made a small noise of pain and stood up. The towel fell from around her. She looked out of the bathroom window and saw the full moon shining brightly over the planet.

She suddenly gripped the bathroom sink to avoid falling to the ground. She cried out as she felt her canine teeth extend; but there was no pain. It was a feeling of relief and delight. She watched as her nails grew longer so that they were an inch and a half long. Her body temperature rose and perspiration beaded on her forehead. There was a last feeling of pleasure where her bite mark was before the transformation was over. Her breathing became faster as thoughts ran through her head.

Pan knew what she needed. She needed her mate. She needed Trunks.

So when Trunks came in through the door, eyes coloured differently and canines showing, she knew that she couldn't stop.

FLASHFORWARD

Trunks rubbed his hand on her arm and then looked to her chest. She had a bite just above her left breast. Trunks touched it and she slapped his hand away.

"Leave the hickey alone. I want to sleep."

Trunks did as told and pulled her as close as possible. She snuggled up against him.

:I love you. Always have, always will: she told him.

:I love you too:

And they went into the world of dreams.

* * *

After another whole day of sleeping and a long shower between them, Trunks and Pan emerged refreshed from their part of the palace. Most of the saiyans were getting out of their rooms and accommodation. You could say that the heat lasted for four to five days. Three days playing and one to two days sleeping and resting was what usually happened. This also gave time for wounds and cuts to heal. Saiyans didn't like showing their heat cuts in public, it was for them and their mates only. Cream was given out before heat to put on the wounds. They healed and disappeared within an hour this way. Pan got rid of her hickey; if she wanted another one she knew who to ask.

It was afternoon when they unlocked the door. They had slept and showered, but they were hungry. Super hungry. Trunks and Pan rushed down the stairs that lead to the centre hall. They met familiar faces on the way. By now, nearly everyone was up and back to their daily routine.

As they entered the dinning room, they saw Bra and Goten eating. No, they weren't eating. They were inhaling their food. And the scene was making Trunks and Pan hunger increase. Bra noticed them and beckoned them over.

"We must look like total pigs eating this fast!" said Bra as they sat down.

"No way," replied Pan, "Because we're hungry too and we'll look like you too."

Trunks agreed and his eyes were torn away by a huge plate of deer entering the room.

"Deer…" drooled Trunks.

After ten minutes of constant stuffing their faces with all types of food.

"Arrrrrrrrrr…I'm stuffed," mumbled Pan, rubbing her filled stomach.

"You and I both," replied Pan.

Goten was drinking his favourite wine, the 786sd Classic while Trunks was still eating deer.

Pan slapped Trunks hard on the back, "Still hungry?"

He nodded and dug into a deer leg.

Bra grinned.

"So," asked Bra in a hushed voice, "how was it?"

Pan blushed, "The best."

Bra giggled, "I have to wait to see what it feel like to be in heat."

"At least you still had fun," replied Pan, "You should have seen Trunks when it was over! I sort of went out of all control. He had scratches everywhere! Well, he did the same to me."

"I can't wait 'till Goten and I become mates!"

"Well if you can't wait, give him some signals!" said Pan, "Or tell him straight."

"Yeah, well I've got to watch Dad. He's okay with Goten and I being together, but he doesn't like the fact that I'm only sixteen. Goten already told me that he'll do it when the time is right. If it's tonight, it's tonight. Otherwise, maybe waiting until my seventeenth birthday is a good idea. That's only eight months away."

"That's still a long time!" said Pan, "But it's your choice. Just do it before eight years is up!"

Bra smiled remembering her mother's words.

"When Goten came to me at the start of the full moon, I thought he was possessed! His eyes were so strange, but they turned me on!"

"Enough details," laughed Pan.

"What's it like to lose control?" asked Bra.

"I can't explain it. You go all rigid and then you transform," said Pan, Bra nodding understanding, "And then when Trunks came to me, I went for him…and you can guess the rest."

Bra smiled and looked at the other two saiyans. They were arm wrestling; again.

"Where's Mum?" asked Pan. Since she had become part of the family, Bulma and Vegeta were treated as second parents.

Her own Mother and Father were dead. Her Father, Gohan, from the Tyrant War and her Mother, Videl, had committed suicide from the emotional pain a little over a year ago. Her Grandfather Kakarott had also died at the Tyrant War. She had grieved her Father and Grandfather's death for a long time. They had died when she had been nine years old. After their deaths were avenged, she learnt that they didn't want her to grieve for their deaths, but to go on in life and know that they were happy and proud of her. So when she called Bulma and Vegeta mum and dad, she felt as if she was talking to the people she cherished above.

"I haven't seen them since the beginning of the full moon and none of the kitchen staff have seen them either so they're probably still asleep."

"Still?"

"You know how Mum and Dad are," giggled Bra, "Although heat has ended they're probably still at it like little rabbits."

Pan pulled a face, "Enough details about their life Bra. You're like a gossip-holic: you know everything."

"Well what I know about Mum and Dad was an accident…"

A large bang and a cry of victory interrupted them. Pan and Bra turned towards Trunks and Goten. Trunks was smiling and Goten had his head in his hands.

"I lost again," Goten complained.

"Well train your biceps more, sweetie," said Bra, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"And you," said Pan, sitting on Trunks' leg, "don't tease Uncle Goten."

He grumbled.

* * *

After an afternoon of more talking and relaxing, Trunks and Pan decided to train. But they got up to other things…

Pan broke away from the kiss for air. Trunks was on the gravity room floor and Pan was straddling him. She was holding down his hands with hers. Their tails were wrapped together, the feeling sending tingles down their spines. Trunks smirked and pulled her back down for another kiss. He covered her mouth with his and tangled his hands in her hair. She smiled against his lips, opening her mouth to give him entrance with his tongue so that he could devour her. He was a good kisser and she meant that. They had an intense tongue war and Pan moaned into his mouth. As they pulled away, Trunks began to kiss her ear, nibbling and licking it. She whimpered at his touch and she leant against his rock hard chest. Trunks enveloped her in his embrace. She looked up at him and smiled. After a while, Trunks rolled over so that he was on top of Pan. He began to caress her face.

"Shouldn't we be training?" he asked.

"Yeah…but we got a little side-tracked."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot," said Pan, smirking.

Trunks got off her and helped her to her feet

Pan got up and dusted herself down. Her waist length hair was down and loose. She wore a royal blue spandex with long sleeves and the Royal Family Crest on the left-hand corner of her chest. She had silver tipped boots and no gloves. She hated them.

Trunks wore the same colour spandex with the crest but it was sleeveless. He wore silver tipped boots and gloves. He got into his fighting stance.

"Bring it on."

They had decided to wear ki bracelets to hide their ki so that they could train themselves to look for their opponent as well as feeling for their ki.

Pan smirked evilly and seductively at him and flew towards him. Trunks countered her kick with a block. He punched her hard, sending Pan to the floor, but she retaliated with a series of kicks. Then, Trunks took to the air.

She joined him and flew towards him. Trunks prepared to punch her as she hurtled towards him when she put two of her fingers to her head and vanished. He looked for her and found her beneath him, only to be too late. She slammed her fist right into his jaw, sending him towards the ceiling. He retaliated by picking up speed and kicking her down towards the ground, then punching her upwards and as she recovered, saw his chance and grabbed her from under the arms. She was trapped.

She tried to get out of his grip but he grabbed her harder, wrapping his legs around hers. No ray of light could come between them.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," he mocked her.

"Why? Do you like the position I'm in?" asked Pan, "Is it arousing or stimulating?"

Trunks blushed, but leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Both."

Pan reddened and tried to move her arms, but couldn't move them. But she had an idea. Using her fists, she swung them in Trunks' face before elbowing him in the chest before flying away. She stood on the floor of the gravity chamber, looking up at him. As he hurtled towards her, he disappeared in a blur. She saw where he went and lifted her hand just in time to block his roundhouse kick. She struck him hard in the stomach and then under his chin. He flew up and levitated above his mate. Wiping blood from his around his mouth, he put his hands in front of him and formed a big ki blast.

He fired it and Pan didn't notice it until too late. She put her hands up as it hit her and she was pushed back to the wall where she punched the ki blast away. It frazzled out. Pan put her hands on either side of her body.

"Ka…me…ha…me…ha!" she shouted. The blue blast went for him, but he smacked it away. It still hurt his arms though.

But while the blast had occupied him, she had come behind it and as soon as he had smacked it away, she head butted him in the head. Blood seeped down the side of his face, but he didn't care. He flew towards her and tried to kick her, but she back flipped backwards many times, showing her agility and flexibility in the gymnastics. But he caught her at the end. She went into the wall and blood seeped down the back of her neck. She put her hands behind her neck and looked at the blood on her fingers. She smiled.

Trunks looked at her smile. He touched his head where she had head butted him and moved his hair out of the way. His sweat mixed with his blood. It was time to turn this up a level.

"Super Saiyan?" he asked.

"Super Saiyan…2" she replied.

And they did just that. Trunks' eyes changed to that turquoise colour and his hair spiked up a light golden colour. His eyes reminded Pan of their heat. Pan's hair changed to the light golden colour too. It didn't spike up, but held itself in waves behind her shoulders.

For the next half an hour, they were a blur. They moved with intense speed, but Trunks could move faster. He could transform all the way up to SS4, a feat he had achieved only a year ago during the Conflict of Rebellion war. An evil leader of the Gori-jins had come to Vegeta-sei to take over the planet. Her name was Sheik and had been killed when SS4 Gotenks had destroyed her.

Pan punched him and he caught her fist. He smirked before kicking her. She grabbed his foot and spun him in the air. He broke away and ki blasted he to the ground. He landed opposite her. She got up and dusted herself down.

"I think you won," she said.

"Definitely."

Pan powered down to her normal form and breathed out heavily. She loved a good workout. Trunks powered down too. He turned around to go to the controls to switch off the 500gs of gravity. But he didn't get there.

All of a sudden, the ground began to shake and tremble. Pan put out her hands to her side to steady herself. The floor of the gravity room quaked to the left and to the right. Sometimes it would go one way a lot, resulting in a loss of balance. The tiles of the gravity room floor began to clatter. Pan watched as they started to become loose and rise in the air, smashing as they hit the ground.

Trunks grabbed onto one of the beams that were in the corners of the room. Dust began to rise as the tiles smashed and the trembling brought up dirt from the floor and from behind the controls.

It slowed before stopping. Trunks unwrapped his arms from around the beam and breathed in dusty air. He coughed before scanning the dust cloud.

"Pan!" he called.

No answer.

:Pan: he thought to her through their bond.

"I'm okay!" she replied. Trunks breathed out a sigh of relief. The gravity was still on.

Pan coughed, "Was that an Earthquake?"

"Yeah, the first one for thirty two years, I think. They're rare."

"Where are you?" she asked. It was impossible to see and they couldn't feel each other's ki due to their ki bracelets. 

"By the controls. Come over here," said Trunks.

They both could hear commotion and noise upstairs. Although it had lasted one minute, it had probably caused a lot of damage. Pan stepped carefully on the broken tiles to get to the controls. She could hear the floor creaking beneath her, something that didn't happen before.

Then it happened.

A cracking sound could be heard from above and dust began to fall from the floor above. The ceiling opened.

Trunks gasped as the ceiling collapsed and the contents from the floor above fell down into the gravity room. Pan looked up and opened her mouth to shout, but the floor fell on top of her. Trunks ran forward as it did. Debris was falling down fast. He had to get Pan and himself out of the gravity room before it collapsed even more, burying them. He dodged a pile of bricks and looked where Pan had been. He could see her getting up out of the rubble that had fallen on her, but none of them knew what would happen next.

A huge whooshing sound came from above and Trunks looked up in terror. Above him was his Mother's huge lab where spaceships and battle gear were made. He gasped and covered his head as huge strips of metal descended down upon them.

"Pan!" he called as the metal hit the ground.

Then all that was heard was silence.

Trunks uncovered his head and cried out in pain. He lifted a bit of the ceiling off his head and sat up. Pain shot through his legs. He looked at them and gasped. A huge long beam of metal was lying across them, it's weight 500 times its normal weight due to the gravity machine still being on. He touched his thigh and swore as pain ripped through it. He couldn't move his legs, and his energy was drained due to his training.

"On three. One, two three!"

Trunks put his hands under the beam and tried to lift it. Due to its increased weight, it was near impossible to lift up. He wouldn't go into Super Saiyan just in case he set off another round of falling rubble. He stopped and dropped it back onto his legs.

"Holy Vegeta!" he swore.

He looked to his left and his face paled. Pan. Where she had been, there were three huge beams of metal. All he could see of her was a bloody hand poking through the rubble where she was buried.

:Pan: he called.

There wasn't an answer, and the bond seemed strained and painful. She was in pain.

He didn't care about his pain anymore. He used all his love for his mate to push the beams of his legs. They were a bloody wreck. A sharp piece of metal had stabbed his foot and he pulled it out, blood gushing from the wound. He couldn't stand up so he dragged himself to where Pan was.

"Pan," he called. The dust was still quite thick in the air.

He got to the rubble and clasped her hand. She still had a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief and began to pull each of the beams of heavy metal off her form. It was hard work and he was in pain, but he had to get her out before she was crushed. He heaved and heaved and got the last beam off. He threw the rest of the ceiling rubble and debris over his shoulder so that he could get to her.

She was bad.

"Pan…" he said.

Her spandex had turned a nasty maroon colour where she was bleeding. Her breathing was laboured and Trunks guessed she had broken some ribs. Her arms where bloody and a bone was sticking out of her right lower arm. He picked her up and cradled her in his lap, being careful not to move her too much. He wiped the hair from her face to see her clearly.

All that caught his eye was a huge bump and gash on the side of her forehead, dripping with blood.

* * *

Please r and r!

dragon agility


	2. The Regret I Feel

Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are appreciated sooooooooooo much!!!!  
  
If you are confused.read the prequel!!  
  
AN: PLEASE READ! I made a mistake about the instant transmission! I'm so stupid!! I'm going to sort it out! Thanks for notifying me!  
Let Love Be Your Energy...........chapter 2  
  
Last time:  
  
She was bad.  
  
"Pan." he said.  
  
Her spandex had turned a nasty maroon colour where she was bleeding. Her breathing was laboured and Trunks guessed she had broken some ribs. Her arms where bloody and a bone was sticking out of her right lower arm. He picked her up and cradled her in his lap, being careful not to move her too much. He wiped the hair from her face to see her clearly.  
  
All that caught him was a huge bump and gash on the side of her forehead, dripping with blood.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pan looked at her surroundings. She was in a place that was surreal; dreamlike. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, although it felt somehow familiar. Was this a dream?  
  
It was a dark place. There was a dark black sky, no stars or moon. Around her, she could feel a strange presence; a peculiar atmosphere. It was like something was going to happen, an event that would show her more.  
  
There were dark purple rocks scattered around. It was a world, perhaps a planet. She could feel hundreds of ki's. They were always reducing as if a battle was going on. She could hear screams of pain and terror, telling her that she was right.  
  
She wanted to fly out towards the scene to find out what was happening. She levitated up, but it was different to actual flying. She was more floating in a direction. What she saw made her blood pulsate through her veins, her heart beat at 100 mph.  
  
This was not a battle: this was torture. The inhabitants of this planet were being tortured until their screams were nothing but whispers of regret. Pan floated towards them to try to stop their pain, but she saw what they were. They were saiyans. She did not understand.  
  
She walked right in front of them and they seemed to ignore her presence, as if she was invisible. She called to them. She knew they heard her, but not one battered their eyes to her. This was a place or darkness. She was immobile to any action of aid. She looked down to herself and realised the truth.  
  
She was dressed in white, while everyone else was in black or covered and smothered in darkness. She was an angel: an inhabitant of heaven. And this was hell, where only the very evil and very bloodthirsty saiyans went. She gasped as she looked around. The voices: the screams of terror and pain, seemed louder than before. Pan covered her ears with her hands.  
  
Was she dead? Was she an angel of heaven who had visited hell? No one seemed to acknowledge her presence and it made Pan shake with fear and anticipation. She ran away. And the next thing she knew, she was somewhere different. She now knew she was dreaming.  
  
~*~  
  
She was seven years old again. She smiled at her small form. Pan glanced up to the sky. She was on Vegeta-sei. It had gone back in time. Pan heard someone calling her name. She turned to see her young Mother calling her. She ran towards Videl and hugged her.  
  
"Pan," said Videl, "Daddy's home."  
  
Pan smiled, her eyes lighting up. She was going to see her Father. This what she wanted. She would often dream about her deceased family.  
  
Pan let herself be lifted by her mother. The sun was shining brightly and there was not a cloud in sight. This was like heaven.  
  
~*~  
  
The bright light faded and she was on the top of a high cliff. She recognised it. This was No End Pit. The pit was a deep hole in Vegeta-sei's crust. It stretched down for 100 miles until it supposedly ended in the centre of the planet. No one knew. Once you fell in, the gravity would pull you down, and you wouldn't be able to stop. She was on the edge, her hands outstretched.as if she was about to jump. Pan's eyes widened. She moved back, away from the edge. Nausea filled her head.  
  
Why was she going to jump? Pan looked around. There was not anyone around. She was alone.  
  
What was this dream? All saiyan dreams were past, present, future or what they had always wanted to see or experience. She understood the first two parts of her dream. She had always wondered what hell was like. Little did she know that she had actually experienced it before, but the memory had been erased. The second part was the past. She remembered it. But what was this?  
  
Before she could answer her question, Pan was hit in the back by something, causing her to fall forward. It was a horrible sharp stinging pain.  
  
~*~  
  
In the medical ward of the palace, Pan began to twitch and shake due to the last part of her dream. Trunks tightened his grip on her hand and she calmed down, going back to the land of unconsciousness. Trunks looked at his mate and wondered when she would wake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kakarott looked down on Vegeta-sei from the high reaches of the saiyan heaven. His son, Gohan, came up behind him.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" asked Gohan.  
  
"She should be," answered Kakarott, "It was a hard blow."  
  
"I know. And all because of the increased gravity," said Gohan, "She should be dead with a bump on her head that hard. But she is not, luckily. I want her to live her life to the fullest. We have done all we can to help her so far. She's so happy with Trunks."  
  
Kakarott smiled, "A lot has happened to her and she doesn't now the half of it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But there's something wrong though."  
  
Gohan looked at his Father, "What do you mean? You said she'll be okay!"  
  
"No, something different. I am worried about the near future. There is a weird atmosphere surrounding my heart. I can feel it. There is like a disturbance on the planet. A force, a wickedness."  
  
"Whatever it is Dad, they'll get through it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma put the alcohol onto Bra's wound and she hissed.  
  
"Mum, you know I don't like that strong stuff. Why do you have to put it on?"  
  
"In case of infection. You were stabbed Bra," replied Bulma, dabbing a wound on her arm.  
  
Bra hissed again and Goten laughed at her.  
  
"Anyway, you're injury is nothing compared to Pan's," said Bulma.  
  
Both Bra and Goten looked at Bulma. She gasped.  
  
"You mean you don't know?"  
  
"What's happened to my niece?" asked Goten.  
  
"She was training with Trunks in the gravity room when the earthquake hit. Their gravity room is under my main inventory lab. The ceiling collapsed and they were both buried under wreckage. The gravity was still on; the automatic shutdown didn't work. Huge metal beams fell upon them both. The gravity made the metal beams 500 times their normal weight. Trunks' legs were crushed, but he's okay now. Pan's unconscious. She was hit on the head."  
  
Goten put his hands on his head, "Will she be okay?"  
  
"At the moment.we're not sure. The rejuvenation tanks were all broken and it isn't safe to move her now. We have to wait."  
  
"Can we see her Mum?" asked Bra.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure Trunks will let you. He's with her now. You would think that a saiyan would survive a simple earthquake, but the gravity was what changed it all. Trunks can't even lift one of the metal beams easily under that amount of gravity, so three of them on Pan did a lot of damage."  
  
They understood and waited for Bulma to bandage up Bra's wound. They left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks rubbed his fingers through Pan's ebony hair. He stared at the wound on her head. She had had stitches. The wound was closed and was now just a long red line on the top of her face. The sight of it made Trunks feel queasy: because he was blaming himself.  
  
If only he had switched off the gravity! He put his face into his hands. It was his fault. He had had a chance after the earthquake, but he didn't take it. The thought had slipped his mind. She had been dreaming a little while ago, and Trunks wondered what about. Their bond showed nothing.  
  
He clasped her hand in his and stroked it. He was sitting down on a chair and his legs hurt. His Mum had said that he was lucky they weren't flattened. His stab wound in his foot had been bandaged. Her wounds on her arms had bandages on them too.  
  
He heard a knock on the door, but didn't answer it. Bra poked her head around the corner and was greeted by the sight of Trunks holding Pan's hand that was on the bed.  
  
"Trunks, can we come in?"  
  
He didn't turn around, but nodded. Bra opened the door and Goten followed. He saw his niece and sighed. Bra grabbed a chair and sat down next to her brother. Goten went around the bed and sat down on the other side. Bra saw the worried expression on Trunks' face. She rubbed his arm.  
  
"Don't worry Trunks. She'll get through it," she said.  
  
Trunks looked at her and smiled, "Thanks Bra.it's just that.I'm anxious for her to wake up. Then at least I know she'll be okay or has a better chance."  
  
"How long has it been since the earthquake?" asked Goten, looking at Pan.  
  
"Four hours," said Trunks. He looked at the clock. It read 11pm.  
  
Goten was looking at her wound.  
  
"Were you hurt?" asked Trunks.  
  
Goten shook his head, "No, but Bra was. She got a steel pipe through her arm."  
  
"Yeah," replied Bra, showing Trunks the bandage, "I heard you hurt your legs."  
  
Trunks nodded, "It was difficult to lift the metal bar off my legs."  
  
He turned to Pan and swept stray hair away from her face.  
  
"Has she had any signs of waking up?" asked Goten.  
  
"She was dreaming a while ago. She was moving around. I thought she was going to wake, but nothing so far apart from that."  
  
Goten and Bra looked back at Pan. She was breathing slowly. They stayed for a while longer and then left. As soon as Bra was out of the door, tears began to fall from her sapphire eyes.  
  
"Hey, Bra," said Goten, "Shhh. It'll be okay. Stay strong."  
  
He pulled her into his arms where her tears were soaked up into his spandex.  
  
"It's just.seeing her like that makes me realise how lucky I am. I'm just expecting the worst, that's all," cried Bra.  
  
Goten hugged her tightly. He was worried too.  
  
Trunks could hear her crying. He closed his eyes and opened them again. He wished she would just wake up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma had finished tending to all the hurt in the palace and decided to go to her son. She knew what he was going through. When she had first mated with Vegeta, he had gone into battle with Frieza and had come back with massive injuries. He had been told that he was going to die.  
  
Bulma had cried and cried, wishing him to recover. It was a pain inside, their bond breaking painfully. She had never wanted to feel that pain again after he had recovered. He had become a Super Saiyan after that and defeated Frieza.  
  
Bulma knocked on the door and heard no response. She poked her head around and walked in. She closed the door and sat down where Bra had sat. Trunks' face was expressionless but Bulma knew he was in pain.  
  
"How are you feeling Trunks?" she asked.  
  
Trunks turned to her, his face solemn, "I want her to wake up."  
  
Bulma sighed and put her hand on his shoulder, "I know you do sweetie, but you and I both know that we have to wait."  
  
"And that's the worst part."  
  
Bulma touched Pan's stitches before checking her pulse rate and blood pressure on the computer. She turned back to Trunks, who was clasping her hand in his.  
  
"It seems like forever, doesn't it?" asked Bulma.  
  
Trunks nodded, "Since we became mates, we haven't been apart. And now that it's happened, I feel as if I'm alone and deserted."  
  
"No, no, no Trunks. Don't think that," said Bulma, "you're not alone: you have your family: me, your dad, Bra, Goten. I know it's not the same as a mate, but she's here with you; here with us. You haven't been apart and now that it's happened, you will feel strange and unaccompanied. I understand that: it's happened to me. Pan will get through this: that's what you have to believe. And when you do, you'll be closer than before. You'll find that the lonely feeling will go."  
  
"It just feels weird."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you know the worst thing about it all Mum?" asked Trunks turning to face her and unclasping Pan's hand.  
  
Bulma shook her head.  
  
"It's all my fault."  
  
Bulma gasped, "You mustn't think that Trunks!"  
  
"Why not when it's true? I didn't switch off the gravity after the earthquake. I even had time to do it before the ceiling collapsed. It just slipped my mind and because of my stupidity, Pan's here."  
  
"Trunks," began Bulma, "you mustn't blame yourself. Everyone does it, and sometimes it drives them insane! It was a mistake: that's all. Whatever happened, you cannot change. It was fate. I've blamed myself before, and it doesn't do any good. Pan won't blame you for anything when she wakes up."  
  
"If she wakes up," interrupted Trunks. He was looking at Pan.  
  
Bulma didn't answer, knowing that there was a small chance that he could be right. A small chance was as big as any.  
  
"What about you? How are your legs?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Okay. I can feel them and move them," replied Trunks.  
  
Bulma got up and checked Pan's temperature.  
  
"If her body temperature goes below 36°, but a thermal blanket over her," instructed Bulma, knowing her son to stay awake all night. She would have done the same to Vegeta.  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
"Goodnight Trunks," said Bulma, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
She left.  
  
Trunks speculated to himself.  
  
~Why does our bond feel do weird?~  
  
He touched Pan's chest, feeling the steady heartbeat.  
  
~It feels so strange; as if it's distant. Although she's unconscious, the bond should still feel complete. Empty because she's not thinking anything or in this world, but complete. It isn't~ he thought to himself.  
  
~Something's wrong with the bond.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's chapter two!!! Please reward the hours it took me to write this with reviews!! You know, the little button down there?  
  
Email me! dragon_agility@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Half term at last! A week off school!!! Yahoo!! But my teachers have given me sooooooooooo much homework: History essay, Science investigation, Italian writing a dialogue and English: Twelfth Night (I have my SAT's in May..)  
  
Ja ne,  
  
dragon agility  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
\ / \/ 


	3. The Truth

Thanks for the reviews! They cheered me up big time!  
One last time: If you are confused.read the prequel!!!  
Let Love be Your Energy.................chapter 3  
  
Last Time:  
  
Trunks speculated to himself.  
  
~Why does our bond feel do weird?~  
  
He touched Pan's chest, feeling the steady heartbeat.  
  
~It feels so strange; as if it's distant. Although she's unconscious, the bond should still feel complete. Empty because she's not thinking anything or in this world, but complete. It isn't~ he thought to himself.  
  
~Something's wrong with the bond.~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bulma entered the medical room and gazed at her son and second daughter. They were both asleep. Trunks was still sitting on the chair, his head resting on Pan's leg. She felt sorry for her son. She closed the door quietly and walked softly to the computer to avoid waking them up. She checked Pan's vital statistics and smiled. She was better than yesterday. Trunks had covered her in the blanket during the night. The stitches on her head were beginning to dissolve. It looked much better now it was healing. Her broken ribs had healed and so was her arm, although she would be a bit stiff for a few days.  
  
Bulma gently shook Trunks awake. He yawned and turned to his Mother.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"It's morning. You look a state," said Bulma referring to his messy hair.  
  
"I don't care," he answered, looking at Pan. Bulma poured him some water.  
  
"Drink."  
  
"I'm not thirsty."  
  
Bulma thrust the cup into his hand, "Drink."  
  
Trunks did as he was told and drank it down in one gulp. Bulma gave him a chimwa (type of fruit) and he ate it.  
  
"Pan's better. I think she'll wake up," said Bulma.  
  
Trunks smiled at her.  
  
"Mum," he asked, "if she wakes up, do I call you?"  
  
"No; only if something's wrong. I know you'll want to talk and have time alone. Then you can call me."  
  
"Thanks Mum."  
  
"No problem."  
  
She left Trunks and he looked back at Pan. She was always peaceful when she slept; always calm. She looked so beautiful: her gentle features and complexion. No one could ever beat her. He remembered the first time he had seen her; how his eyes had bulged out of his sockets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks wheeled around to look at the spot where the voice was. He met with Pan. First he looked at her feet and trailed his super saiyan eyes upwards. He admired her boots and her slender yet muscular legs. He saw that she was wearing black spandex shorts. Her tank top was quite short for her so it showed her flat stomach. He saw that she had a black symmetrical tattoo that looked like flames on either side of her belly button which showed that her family were of the first class and that she had relatives who were in the elite forces. Her tail was wrapped around her waist.  
  
He continued his thorough check of her, his eyes lingering on the top of her chest for a while and then up to her face. The orange bandanna caught his eyes first and then he admired her face. Her delicate features and her smile. Then he looked into her raven eyes and was locked into them.  
  
Something passed between the depths of Pan's raven eyes and the Prince's azure eyes, but it was over in a fraction of a second when Pan averted his gaze.  
  
~She must be my new worker, Pan Son. She's beautiful; really beautiful. I can't believe my luck that my worker is someone who is both smart, powerful and incredibly good looking~  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHFORWARD~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks smiled at the memory. He remembered what he had felt last night. Something had been wrong with the bond. He couldn't place it or describe it. It was a feeling that he had never felt before. What he couldn't describe, was like four people on our Earth, I could say. Four people who were born without the gene of fear. They have no fear, they didn't now what it was. And when shown pictures of people with fearful expressions on their faces, they didn't know what they were feeling. They all said they looked a cross between happy and shocked. That was what Trunks was feeling. He didn't know what it was.  
  
Trunks clasped Pan's warm hand in his. Her skin was dry. He hoped his Mother was right: that she would wake soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Videl laid back into the arms of Gohan. He had just told her that Kakarott had felt something eerie over Vegeta-sei. It was a feeling that he couldn't decipher except for the word wickedness and a force. It was a bad sign. Kakarott had something in him that other saiyans did not. It was something that told him when something wasn't right or when something was going to happen. And that was what he was feeling.  
  
Kakarott's gift had never been wrong. It wasn't a gift of seeing the future like his Father, but of something happening. He had used it to guide the saiyans into the War with Frieza at the right time. It was never wrong.  
  
Kakarott looked down on the planet. The strange presence was worse. It was getting stronger and stronger. He only hoped that someone would realise or find something wrong so that the saiyans would deal with it before it was too late. He couldn't go down to Vegeta-sei anymore. Not for another two years. He had been there to often one year ago. And he had to follow the rules. He could only imagine what would happen if anything did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan scrunched her eyes together before she opened them. She closed her black eyes as strong light hit them. She opened them slowly again, letting her eyes adjust to the brightness of the room. At first everything was a blur. Now she could see. She saw a white ceiling with a light hanging down. She looked further up and saw a large headboard. She realised she was on a bed. She looked to her left and saw pictures on the wall. Her neck felt stiff and there was a slight pain in her chest when she breathed. She touched her head and felt something.  
  
There was a cut that had been stitched. It was bumpy and rough. She realised she was in a hospital. That was when she felt someone was holding her hand. Someone with incredibly soft hands.  
  
Trunks had seen her scrunch her eyes and wake. His heart had jolted when she had woken up. She had subconsciously squeezed his hand, alerting him of her presence when he had been looking at the floor. He watched as she adjusted her eyes to the light that poured in through the window. She looked at the ceiling and then to the wall opposite him. And then she turned to face Trunks.  
  
Pan turned to face who was holding her hand and a look of shock crossed her features for a split second. It was replaced by a look of wonder. It was Trunks; Prince Trunks. She looked at his features. His lips and his stern features that made him look strong and courageous. And his eyes. Oh his eyes! They were so like sapphires! They shone out of his face as if they were a light. They were laced with concern.  
  
But why?  
  
She understood she was in a hospital, but why was he holding her hand? Was she important or something?  
  
Pan sat up, light pain shooting down her back. Trunks squeezed her hand tighter.  
  
"You're going to hurt yourself. Lie down, Pan," said Trunks softly. He knew she was in wonder about what she was doing here.  
  
Pan put her hand to her pounding head and then relaxed.  
  
She turned to Trunks' gaze.  
  
"Why are you here with me Prince Trunks?" she asked.  
  
Trunks' eyes went to a look of shock and then to a look of confusion. His heart was racing: getting faster and faster.  
  
"Calm down Pan. Lie down, you're in pain."  
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked.  
  
Trunks couldn't answer. What was up? Was she joking around with him? No, she'd never do that.  
  
"What's wrong with you Panny?" he asked, tucking a stray bit of her hair behind her ear.  
  
Pan repelled back, "How do you know that name too?"  
  
Trunks didn't answer.  
  
"What am I doing here in hospital? Where's Grandma Chi-Chi? Did you bring me here? Why are you here?"  
  
The words cut Trunks deep and he began to realise what was happening. The reason why he felt the strangeness in their bond. Why she was asking all of these questions: She didn't remember. Trunks began to panic.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked her.  
  
Pan took her hand out of his, "I already answered that. I don't know."  
  
"Don't you remember the Earthquake?" asked Trunks, moving closer to her, his breathing quickening.  
  
"What earthquake?"  
  
Trunks sat back down on his chair and looked down at his lap. His arms were hung loosely at his side. If Pan could see his face. His eyes were wide open. His mouth was open, his breathing slow and almost painful. He began to shake all over, pain radiating in his heart. He lifted his face to meet Pan. Their eyes joined, but no spark seemed to light up in hers.  
  
"Who am I?" he asked, his pupils moving frantically searching for an answer.  
  
She looked at him hard before answering, "My Prince."  
  
"No," he answered trying again, "Who am I to you?"  
  
She answered pure and simple, "Prince Trunks."  
  
The answer hit him full force. And nothing was worse. She had amnesia. A loss of memory. Trunks put his face into his hands shaking his head. He was building up his emotions. He looked up at Pan with tearful eyes, but no water ran down his face. He swallowed.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, his throat tightening.  
  
Pan looked at his state. Had she answered wrong? Why was he so sad? She didn't understand.  
  
"I'm Pan Son, daughter of deceased Gohan. My Mother Videl is alive and well at home with my Grandmother Chi-Chi. My Uncle Goten studies at school."  
  
Trunks got up and turned away from her. He had to see his mother. She had to know. As far as Trunks knew, the cure was amnesia was nothing. There wasn't a cure. The person with amnesia just had to remember, sometimes with dire and extreme consequences. She still thought that her mother was alive. She had committed suicide a little over a year ago. When she found out, she would breakdown. Maybe his mother knew how to help. He turned to Pan.  
  
"I'm calling my mother to come up here and tend to you," he said without emotion in his voice.  
  
"No!" she said, getting up, "I'm going home."  
  
"You can't," replied Trunks, flying over the bed to where she was, "You must stay here. You're still injured."  
  
"I'm fine Prince," she stressed, "Please move so I can go."  
  
"I.I can't," said Trunks looking into her eyes.  
  
Pan pushed past him and was about to fly out of the window when Trunks grabbed her hand. She turned towards him, anger evident in her eyes.  
  
"Let me go," she said.  
  
"No." Trunks grabbed her by the shoulders. She struggled against him and tried to prise his fingers off her. Pan started to feel scared. Was he going to beat her because she had said or done something wrong to the Royalty? She had to get away.  
  
"Get off!" she cried.  
  
Trunks didn't like what he was doing to her, but she couldn't go. He wouldn't let her. He loved her.  
  
"I have rights! You're hurting me!" she said.  
  
Trunks had a feeling of pain when she said that. He tried to make her relax, "Calm down."  
  
Pan struggled increasingly so Trunks only had one option:  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He took one of his hands off her shoulder and she looked at him amazingly. With the speed of light, Trunks had hit the back of her neck, sending her unconscious again. He caught her before she hit the floor and looked at her face. Her features were relaxed and there wasn't a sound except for their breathing.  
  
Trunk sat down and placed her on his lap. He pulled her spandex away from her neck and looked at her bite mark. It was still there and looking as it always had been. But inside was a different story. One solitary tear fell down his cheek, landing on Pan's forehead. Trunks kissed her gently and lovingly on the forehead, kissing the tear away; and then on her lips.  
  
It could be the last kiss he gave her for a long time.  
~*~*~*~*~  
This took me ages to write again! Please review for my efforts. It's ten to midnight and I'm tired. Time to go to bed....oh, please review or flame or whatever....zzzzzzzzzzzz.....zzzzzzzzzzzzz.....zzzzzzzzzzzz  
Ja ne,  
  
dragon agility..sleepy head girl.zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz(~_~) 


	4. She Leaves

Thank you for the reviews! I am so happy because of them! So here is the next chappie!  
  
NOTE: PAN THINKS HER MOTHER IS ALIVE, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT SHE WANTS TO KILL TRUNKS AGAIN. THAT WAS ERASED FROM HER MEMORY, BUT HER MOTHER BEING DEAD WAS NOT!  
  
Let Love Be Your Energy................chapter 4  
  
Last time:  
  
Trunk sat down and placed her on his lap. He pulled her spandex away from her neck and looked at her bite mark. It was still there and looking as it always had been. But inside was a different story. One solitary tear fell down his cheek, landing on Pan's forehead. Trunks kissed her gently and lovingly on the forehead, kissing the tear away; and then on her lips.  
  
It could be the last kiss he gave her for a long time.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Trunks stared at the wall. It hadn't interested him before. In fact, he had never stared at this wall before. It was plain and simple. Cream with a royal blue line on the top of the wall where the wall met the ceiling. The whole room had this. As he stared at the blue line, it seemed to dissolve into the white creating an effect of brightness turning into darkness. Baby blue to sky blue to blue to royal blue. A wave of nausea hit Trunks with the force of a stampede. He looked away. It was too much for him; he needed to get away. He looked down at his precious bundle he was holding.  
  
Pan was unconscious against him, her right ear on his chest by his heart. Her arms were hanging lazily down by her side and her hair was across her shoulders. Her chest was rising with her gentle breathing. The stitches on her head seemed as bad as ever: a dark blue and purple bruise had appeared, giving the appearance of a hefty blow. But her features were relaxed, unlike before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm calling my mother to come up here and tend to you," he said without emotion in his voice.  
  
"No!" she said, getting up, "I'm going home."  
  
"You can't," replied Trunks, flying over the bed to where she was, "You must stay here. You're still injured."  
  
"I'm fine Prince," she stressed, "Please move so I can go."  
  
"I.I can't," said Trunks looking into her eyes.  
  
Pan pushed past him and was about to fly out of the window when Trunks grabbed her hand. She turned towards him, anger evident in her eyes.  
  
"Let me go," she said.  
  
"No." Trunks grabbed her by the shoulders. She struggled against him and tried to prise his fingers off her. Pan started to feel scared. Was he going to beat her because she had said or done something wrong to the Royalty? She had to get away.  
  
"Get off!" she cried.  
  
Trunks didn't like what he was doing to her, but she couldn't go. He wouldn't let her. He loved her.  
  
"I have rights! You're hurting me!" she said.  
  
Trunks had a feeling of pain when she said that. He tried to make her relax, "Calm down."  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHFORWARD~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had not understood. She did not know where she was. She was scared; and he didn't blame her. She had forgotten who he truly was to her. And it hurt: it hurt so much. More than a battle wound, more than a spar, more than being crushed. It was pain that you couldn't describe. Maybe like a dull ache inside, increasing slowly and dramatically. One thought about the cause and a sharp pain would stab him through the heart, a torture of sorrow and grief. He wanted to cry: he had never been apart from Pan before. But this wasn't apart, like if he had to go to battle. This was utter separation. But he wouldn't cry yet: he had pride and he believed nothing was over until it was over.  
  
Trunks picked up a receiver and dialled his Mother's number. Her voice replied. He quickly told her to come and he hung up without giving her a second to reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma opened the door and entered the room. Trunks didn't seem to acknowledge her presence.  
  
"Why are you holding her? Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
Trunks looked up and made eye contact with his Mother. His eyes were filled with guilt and sorrow.  
  
"She woke up. I knocked her out.again."  
  
Bulma gasped. She grabbed a chair and put it in front of Trunks, sitting on it.  
  
"Why did you do that? You've probably made her worse, Trunks! What were you thinking?" she shrieked.  
  
".I had no choice."  
  
"What do you mean? If she was hyperventilating or something you should have called me!"  
  
Trunks' eyes flashed with anger, "You don't understand!"  
  
Bulma shut her mouth at his sudden outburst. She watched as he ran his fingers through her hair, touching her stitches.  
  
"Mum, she.. She doesn't know who I am. She woke up and she called me the Prince. She doesn't remember the earthquake and she thinks that Videl is alive! She..to her, I'm just the Prince; not her mate. She's got amnesia."  
  
Bulma gasped.  
  
"She was going to fly out of the window. I did what I had to do: to stop her. There must be something we can do.I know there is!"  
  
Bulma's face was solemn. She got up shakily and picked up Pan from her son. She placed her on the bed and examined her. She turned to Trunks and sighed.  
  
Putting her hand on her shoulder, she began, "Are you sure she doesn't remember?"  
  
"It hurts Mum, it hurts so much."  
  
"Trunks.amnesia isn't something that I can treat; or anyone can treat overnight. It isn't treatable like an illness. Amnesia is the loss of memory and the only cure for it is to remember. I'm not Pan, so I can't help. She will remember: she has a strong heart and your love is very passionate. It will just take time. Some patients of amnesia don't remember at all: their life span isn't long enough. You must understand this."  
  
Trunks looked at Pan and clasped her hand with his. She was warm.  
  
"It's going to be difficult Trunks. You just can't go up to her and say 'hey, I'm your mate: come with me', you have to have self-control. You are going to be in pain.a lot of pain. However, you must always look to the future, to the bright side of it. When she does remember, you'll be even closer to her. The waiting is what will make it harder. A saiyan bond can withstand certain elements but when one person ignores it or doesn't know of its presence, there will be consequences. You will suffer from bond withdrawal. The symptoms are tiredness, loss of weight, feeling solemn all the time and wanting."  
  
"Can I go mad?" he asked.  
  
"That is a myth. You can't go mad. Saiyans die though. They kill themselves to relieve themselves of the pain brought by the bond withdrawal. Just remember that she'll kiss you and love you again and you'll be fine."  
  
"I will never give up until I know it's over," he said, "I love her so much."  
  
Bulma pulled her son into a hug, "I know you do sweetie. I know. I'll help you as much as I can, but we can't control her life. If she decides to leave, we have to let her go. But not until I've run some tests."  
  
Trunks nodded and looked at Pan.  
  
Trunks smiled at his Mother. What would he do without her?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma went to find Vegeta to tell him the bad news. She couldn't tell him through their bond, it was something that had to be said freely. But she bumped into Bra and Goten first and knew what her duty was.  
  
"How's Pan?" asked Bra.  
  
Bulma's expression was sad, "Come with me."  
  
Bra gasped and followed her Mother into a room. Goten searched for Pan's ki and found it. She wasn't dead but something about Bulma's expression told him that something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong Mum?" asked Bra.  
  
"Something's happened."  
  
"What?" asked Goten, holding Bra's hand.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath, "She woke up early this morning, but Trunks had to knock her out again. You see, she's got amnesia." Goten and Bra gasped.  
  
"How?" asked Goten.  
  
"The bump to her head was hard and she's had severe memory loss. We know she knows who she is. She knows who Chi-Chi is, but she thinks that Videl is alive. She doesn't remember the earthquake.and she doesn't remember Trunks. She knows he's the Prince, but is unaware of him being her mate. Trunks is taking it bad, I can tell. He's trying to keep a straight face but he's burning up inside."  
  
Bra looked to the floor and Goten looked at Bulma.  
  
"Does she remember me?"  
  
"She probably does if she knows your Mum, but I fell so sorry for Trunks right now."  
  
Bar lifted her head and tears were flowing down her face, "Poor Trunks."  
  
She sobbed into Goten's chest and he hugged her, Bulma smiled at Goten and left. They deserved to be alone.  
  
"Pan." she cried. Her tears were a sign of just how bad the situation was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks got up from his position on the bed and stretched. His legs still hurt from the Earthquake. He peered down at his legs and saw that his spandex was stained with blood. He had to change his bandages. Trunks gazed at Pan and his eyes fell on her medallion. All members of the Royal Family had to wear medallions to show their importance. Her silver medallion caught the sunlight, shining the light to his face. He slowly took it off her head, trying to be careful to not wake her up. He put it on the table that was on the side of the bed.  
  
If you couldn't tell a person directly who they were, then finding a Royal medallion on their head would be a shock. He would give it back to her when she remembered. And he hoped it was soon.  
  
He opened the door and took one last look at her before closing it. He set off down the hallway to see the doctors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan opened her eyes for the second time to this strange place. She sat up fast in regret, as pain rushed through her head. It was like a splitting headache but worse. She glanced around the room before she remembered the recent events.  
  
~That bastard~ she thought to herself as she hopped out of the bed.  
  
She touched the back of her neck where he had hit her.  
  
Who was he to do that to her?  
  
Then again, he was the Prince.and cute too. She giggled, but her face turned into a frown. Good looks could be a façade to the underneath. Prince Trunks had hit her, demanding her to stay put.  
  
Why did she have to stay here anyway?  
  
She was fine. The 'earthquake' was over. She stretched and looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped at the size of her bump and cut down her head. It had been stitched and she hoped that it wouldn't scar.  
  
Sunlight caught her face and Pan smiled evilly. The jerk had gone so she could go. She had her own free will. Pan opened the window and smiled at the scenery. It was beautiful from this high up. She had never set foot in the palace before but she knew she liked it. She closed her eyes and concentrated when pain struck her on her neck.  
  
Pan growled and pulled down the neck of her bloody spandex. She half smiled and half gasped. There was a bite mark.  
  
"Leonardo." she whispered before flying out of the window  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks opened the door to nothing. He swore aloud before bolting to the open window. There wasn't a sign of her in the sky. He searched for her ki and found it on the outskirts of the Great City. Why hadn't he been logged onto it to make sure she was okay? He growled. She was gone, and his Mother said that if she decided to go they had to let her.  
  
But his mother still had to run tests on her. He had to find her.  
  
His emotions were slowly building up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please read and review! dragon agility. 


	5. The Laugh of Success

Thanks for the reviews! And so many too!!  
Let Love Be Your Energy..............chapter 5  
  
Last time:  
  
Trunks opened the door to nothing. He swore aloud before bolting to the open window. There wasn't a sign of her in the sky. He searched for her ki and found it on the outskirts of the Great City. Why hadn't he been logged onto it to make sure she was okay? He growled. She was gone, and his Mother said that if she decided to go they had to let her.  
  
But his mother still had to run tests on her. He had to find her.  
  
His emotions were slowly building up.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Trunks ran into his Mother's chemistry lab as fast as he could. It was on the opposite side of the Palace. Bulma looked up from her work to see her son at the door. He looked.helpless. She felt so sorry for him; of what he must be going through in his mind.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"She's left Mum, she's gone."  
  
Bulma slammed her fist on the table and said choice words, "And I haven't run tests on her yet.. We have to find her and bring her back. I need those test results."  
  
"Yeah." replied Trunks.  
  
"How did she go? Weren't you with her?"  
  
"I left to change my bandages. I thought that she'd be unconscious for a while, but she had gone by the time I got there. The window was open."  
  
"She must be found.and then we'll let her go. The people of Vegeta-sei know who she is so she is vulnerable to attack. She can defend herself well, but what she might do might spark rumours about us. I don't care about that, but her emotions are probably different and she'll be confused when the people around her communicate with her in a different way. I told Goten and Bra about Pan. Your Father knows too. Chi-Chi's been told as well and she's been told to play up with the Videl thing. We don't want her to find out that her Mum is dead."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Relax Trunks," said Bulma, "I'll finish up here and then I'll send a search party out for her. I trust you're going too."  
  
He nodded. He checked for her ki and found it extremely low. They couldn't find her in an instant with her ki that low: she was hiding. It would take a while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta walked impressively into the main training and briefing room of the palace. The six Elite soldiers, that had been lazing around and talking to one another about any information they had overhead or picked up, immediately got into a line and stood straight. They wore blue spandex with white armour on top.  
  
Vegeta walked in front of them, looking at their presentation and posture. He was happy and walked in front of them, ready to talk.  
  
"Your Princess Pan is missing," he stated, ignoring their puzzled faces.  
  
"No questions are needed, and certainly no joking about it. I want you to go out on your own, not in groups or pairs, and find her. As soon as you find her, bring her back here. Under no circumstances is she to be harmed. Any injury acquired to her that she didn't have following the Earthquake yesterday will be dealt by my son. Keep that in mind," said Vegeta.  
  
The Elites looked at each other. They knew how powerful Prince Trunks was, and the consequences would be painful.  
  
"If she doesn't co-operate, then one knock to the head to knock her out will be enough. If she powers up to Super Saiyan, retreat. But try to get her here without her hammering you out. My son is coming with you. So is Commander Son. Be back in three hours, with her or without."  
  
The Elite members got down on one knee and then left the room when they were dismissed. Just then, Trunks came in adjusting his gloves. He didn't seem aware of his Father's presence and kept on walking past him, if it hadn't been for Vegeta's hand on his shoulder.  
  
Trunks turned to face his father, "Hi.Dad."  
  
"Son," said Vegeta, "you will find her."  
  
Trunks sighed, "I'll find her, but I'm not sure she'll ever remember who I am."  
  
Vegeta looked at his son's expression. It was blank, but Vegeta knew better. He was rather alike his son, except that Trunks also took traits from his mate.  
  
"You mustn't think that. Now go: a saiyan warrior never gives up searching for his mate," said Vegeta, stressing the 'saiyan'. And he left.  
  
Trunks rubbed his eyes in frustration and left the room. He followed the building to the outside where he met Goten. They took off together before flying their separate ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan closed her eyes as the warm sunlight caressed her body. The warmth spread through her body to the end of her fingers and toes. Her hair was tied up; curls of it down by the side of her face, accentuating it perfectly. She was in the alleyway that led to the main street in the Great City. No one was around. Pan smiled as she looked to the saiyan that was beside her: the saiyan she was holding hands with.  
  
He was quite tall, taller than what her father had been. His long blonde hair, that was shorter at the front and longer at the back, wasn't an unusual sight (AN: he looks like Allen from Escaflowne, great anime!!!).  
  
Nearly all of the population were dark: either black or dark brown. But at least ten percent of the population were either blonde or blue-haired. Many saiyans had fantasies of meeting and mating one of these saiyans.  
  
But they weren't any different from other saiyans in attitude and power, so it wasn't any easier. His green eyes shone from his soft yet stern face. He was wearing black spandex with white boots, his blond tail wrapped around his waist.  
  
Leonardo looked at Pan. she was much prettier than he remembered. Well, it was three years since he had properly seen her. she had left him and gone off and married the Prince. What did he have that he didn't? Well, power and rank.but that didn't matter now. She had come to him and he had gladly accepted her.  
  
Leonardo was a bit scared if the Prince found him, but he knew that Pan would defend him; though he didn't know why. She had come to him, swearing love and mates. He had asked her about the Prince and she had said that he was a jerk. Oh well, his loss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goten scanned over the south of the Great City. He couldn't see her. He had dropped by his Mothers and had found out that she hadn't been there since before the fatal blow of the Earthquake. He stopped in mid-air above the monument of the fallen of the Tyrant War. His Father and brother were buried there. Videl was buried with his brother.  
  
Goten levitated down and looked at their graves. He smelt the flowers and found them to be two days old.  
  
~Good~ he thought, ~if Pan came here and saw her Mother's name, then there would be confusion~  
  
He paid his respects before Flying up to look for Pan again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan and Leonardo walked out into the main street. Saiyan women were everywhere, buying and talking to one another. Children ran around and men drank in the bars. She was the most peculiar female to have walked onto the street holding someone else's hand.  
  
As Pan walked, she noticed that people were moving out of her way for her.but that wasn't the worst part. The saiyans around her were staring, their black, blue and green eyes penetrating into hers, making her feel uneasy. She made eye contact with a few, and their expressions were confused and of disgust. Children were looking at her and pointing their little fingers, whispering in their parent's ears. And Pan didn't understand why.  
  
Leonardo saw the stares he was receiving but didn't let them affect him. She had decided on a walk: to clear her head, she had said. The stitches on her head would dissolve in a matter of days. He stood high and proud, as if showing the world who he had.  
  
The stares made Pan feel uncomfortable, so she squeezed Leonardo's hand tighter and he smiled at her. A cute smile, his dazzling teeth shining at her. It boosted Pan's spirit.  
  
Trunks flew high above the main street, his eyes searching the crowds. He would be able to recognise her straight away. He felt for her through their bond.but it was one sided and it hurt. He sighed as the wind ruffled his hair. He then saw a sight that made him gasp.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan exited a shop with a huge smile. The owner had told her that the meal had been no charge, and she didn't know why. She pulled Leonardo out of the shop. He let her pull her, their hands clasped together.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks stopped in mid air. He felt his breathing become faster and faster. It was Pan.holding another man's hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Leonardo pulled her close outside of the shop. People were still staring, but it didn't bother them . She looked into his eyes, somehow expecting to see blue, but only green met her. She dismissed the thought. He was leaning into her, slowly closing the space between them. She closed her eyes and waited.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks watched as the man leaned into his mate. He was a blonde saiyan, against the wall of a shop. He had his hand around her waist.  
  
Trunks' blood began to boil. He growled in anger and levitated down into the middle of the crowd. He kept his ki as low as possible.  
  
The crowd separated as he landed, suddenly understanding the situation, but the situation that they knew only half of.  
  
As Trunks walked slowly towards the incredibly close saiyans, he heard snippets of conversation. Saiyans were beginning to stop their shopping and watch, but he didn't care. He was fuming.  
  
"He's found the Princess."  
  
"Why is she cheating on him?."  
  
"He's mad. Look at his face, his stern mouth and his blazing eyes."  
  
"Do you think he'll hurt her or the guy?."  
  
"What was Princess Pan thinking? She's mated to him, he'll know of her deceit from their bond."  
  
Prince Trunks pushed a burly man out of his way as he neared Pan.  
  
Leonardo hadn't noticed the scene, he was busy looking into Pan's eyes. She was incredibly beautiful, and he would have her body one way or the other. She put her hands around his neck and he planted his lips on hers. She responded to his kiss with her tongue, parting his mouth so that they could devour each other fully.  
  
Trunks' blood boiled faster and hotter, a vein popping out of his head, threatening to burst. He was right behind them now, his breaths coming out in growls. But they didn't hear them. Trunks knew she was kissing him back, and it made him feel sick. Was the man holding her making her?  
  
Before anyone blinked, Pan had been pulled off Leonardo and Trunks had struck Leonardo with his knee in his stomach. Pan gasped as Leonardo groaned in pain, saliva spraying from his mouth. She looked up and saw Prince Trunks there.  
  
Trunks lifted Leonardo up by the neck and Leonardo looked into the Prince's eyes.  
  
"Why are you touching her?" Trunks hissed, but it was enough for Pan to hear. Leonardo was thrown to the floor and Pan ran up to him, cradling his head in her lap.  
  
She looked up at Trunks venomously, "What have you done?!"  
  
Trunks stared into her eyes, showing none of his emotions. She was angry.and she was worried. For who? For the bastard on the floor. Pan looked down to Leonardo, caressing his face. He stood up, bringing Pan with him. She grabbed his hand.  
  
Trunks began to breathe faster and harder. His ki was beginning to jump up and down, his fury and sentiments pushing him further and further to breaking point.  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone?" asked Pan. She was referring to earlier, when he had knocked her out. She leant back into Leonardo, who wrapped his tail around her.  
  
That was it. She was his mate. His tail should be there. Amnesia or not, she shouldn't be playing around like a woman who is desperate for love. As soon as she forgets him, she's with someone else! This was no delusion.  
  
He tightened his fist and screamed out as his power erupted from within. Trunks powered up to SS2, only half the transformation he could fully do. The ground cracked and the saiyans fled backwards for safety.  
  
"You..you whorre!" he yelled, his fury pushing him on. A whirlwind of power blared around him. He cast one last look at Pan's confused expression before flying up and away.  
  
No saw the tears that erupted from his eyes,  
  
No one knew what Pan was thinking,  
  
No one felt Leonardo's relief  
  
And no one heard the laugh of success.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Good chappie? Tell me in a review!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!  
  
Adios, dragon agility 


	6. Why it Happened

Thanks for the reviews!! I'm ill with a stupid cold. My nose is raw red and my head hurts.and it's hot outside!  
  
Let Love Be Your Energy..............chapter 6  
  
Last time:  
  
He tightened his fist and screamed out as his power erupted from within. Trunks powered up to SS2, only half the transformation he could fully do. The ground cracked and the saiyans fled backwards for safety.  
  
"You.you whorre!" he yelled, his fury pushing him on. A whirlwind of power blared around him. He cast one last look at Pan's confused expression before flying up and away.  
  
No saw the tears that erupted from his eyes,  
  
No one knew what Pan was thinking,  
  
No one felt Leonardo's relief  
  
And no one heard the laugh of success..  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vegeta lifted his head up to look at the sky as he felt his son's power increase dramatically. Something had happened and Vegeta knew it was something bad.  
  
"Do you feel it Dad?" asked Bra.  
  
Vegeta looked to his daughter, his pride and joy. Exact replica of her Mother but with the mind to be a great leader.  
  
"Yes. Something's happened..Trunks is coming this way."  
  
"Do you think he found her?" asked Bra as she searched the sky for a sign of him.  
  
"Yes.maybe."  
  
A speck appeared in the sky, closing in on the palace at an alarming rate. The guards that were posted outside the gates and around the perimeter of the Palace looked up as Prince Trunks flew over them. His ki was high. Vegeta and Bra followed his trail as he flew above them and continued to his side of the palace. Pan wasn't with him.  
  
Vegeta observed his son's movements. He was flying wildly, showing anger. His ki was fluctuating, sparks around him. The something bad had turned into something very bad.  
  
Bra tapped on her Fathers shoulder and he turned around. The Elites he had sent to look for her were returning, Goten last. Pan wasn't with them either.  
  
Goten sent the others away and turned to Vegeta and Bra. Bra came up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled her close and spoke to Vegeta.  
  
"Trunks called the search off just after his ki erupted. He told us to return immediately. Do you know why?" he asked.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," said Vegeta.  
  
Goten nodded and flew off to the Palace, Bra in tow.  
  
Vegeta looked up to the palace folding his arms.  
  
::Bulma:: he mentally called to his mate who answered.  
  
::I felt his ki Vegeta::  
  
::He called off the search. No one has returned with Pan::  
  
::I need to test her:: thought Bulma to him.  
  
::Find Trunks. His ki is fluctuating like mad. He's obviously angry. Something tells me that a sight that displeased him most greeted him just now::  
  
::Meet me there, Vegeta::  
  
::I will onna:: he though, closing the link.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks burst through the open French doors to his room and landed on the floor. In fact, it was their room. His and Pan's. How painful that sounded now. He wiped the tears that had fallen from his eyes away from his face. He had more pride than that, much more. Nothing can take away a saiyan's pride, but it could be damaged. And he knew that from his Father. He used all his might and slipped out of Super Saiyan 2 to his normal form.  
  
Why hadn't he beaten the hell out of that guy? Because she was there. She had gone to his aid and somehow he knew that if he hurt him, he would hurt her. It was a horrible thought and make fury surge through his veins, increasing the palpitations of his heart.  
  
Trunks strode to the mirror and looked at the reflection of him. After everything that had happened, he felt disgusted at the sight before him. His cheeks were red along with his eyes. The crying had taken its toll and he was still angry. Growling in frustration, he strode to the bathroom turning on the tap. He pulled of his gloves, tossing them carelessly over his shoulder. He put his hands in the refreshing cold water and splashed it onto his face. The ice water immediately banished the redness from his face. He turned off the tap and wiped his face with a towel.  
  
He walked back into the room and flopped onto the bed. He couldn't stay in here. He got up and opened the door. He flung it open actually and it crashed against its hinges. He entered the main room, which was a living room, kitchen and workstation in one and flopped down onto the big sofa, made from 100% pure Vegeta-sei leather. He slumped into the chair, his ki still pulsating up and down. He was angry and felt like powering up again.but that wouldn't help. He knew his Mother was on her way here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma rushed up the stairs. She knew he was hurt and in pain. She was a mother and they knew best.  
  
She opened the big doors and entered her son's chambers.  
  
"Trunks!" she called as she walked into the main room. She spotted him on the couch, his eyes fixated ahead of him.  
  
Bulma sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He tensed, not wanting to be touched. His expression made her wonder if genetics ruled over all of him. He was exactly like Vegeta, or like Vegeta had been. His muscles tense, not wanting to be touched. His fingers on his legs, squeezing. His mouth held in a frown, his jaw set firmly shut. But his eyes showed all.just like Vegeta.  
  
His cerulean eyes showed all of his emotion: a small organ in the head showed the world all about himself and his sentiments.  
  
"Trunks.calm down, please," she said comfortably.  
  
Trunks turned his head and stared at her, his eyebrows slanting. The gaze he held was piercing through Bulma, "How can I?"  
  
"Tell me. Tell me what happened.so that I can help."  
  
Trunks ran his fingers through his lavender hair.  
  
"It won't make a difference." he whispered.  
  
"Whatever happens, Pan has to come back here for tests."  
  
Trunks flinched at the mention of her name, his ki fluctuating. Bulma had done it deliberately.  
  
"Tell her, son," said Vegeta. Trunks looked up to see his Father leaning against a wall, staring at him intently. He would have to tell them.he had no choice.  
  
Trunks leaned back on the chair and looked to his legs avoiding all the eye contact.  
  
"I.I was looking for her. I was flying over the main street. It was busy, saiyans everywhere with their brothers, sisters, children.mates. I.saw her. But not how I wanted to. She was with someone else.another man. I landed: they were getting closer and closer to each other. Saiyans were staring, talking! Talking about what she was doing! But I didn't care about them: that male had no right touching what is mine! They.  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leonardo hadn't noticed the scene, he was busy looking into Pan's eyes. She was incredibly beautiful, and he would have her body one way or the other. She put her hands around his neck and he planted his lips on hers. She responded to his kiss with her tongue, parting his mouth so that they could devour each other fully.  
  
Trunks' blood boiled faster and hotter, a vein popping out of his head, threatening to burst. He was right behind them now, his breaths coming out in growls. But they didn't hear them. Trunks knew she was kissing him back, and it made him feel sick. Was the man holding her making her?  
  
Before anyone blinked, Pan had been pulled off Leonardo and Trunks had struck Leonardo with his knee in his stomach. Pan gasped as Leonardo groaned in pain, saliva spraying from his mouth. She looked up and saw Prince Trunks there.  
  
Trunks lifted Leonardo up by the neck and Leonardo looked into the Prince's eyes.  
  
"Why are you touching her?" Trunks hissed, but it was enough for Pan to understand. Leonardo was thrown to the floor and Pan ran up to him, cradling his head in her lap.  
  
She looked up at Trunks venomously, "What have you done?!"  
  
Trunks stared into her eyes, showing none of his emotions. She was angry.and she was worried. For who? For the bastard on the floor. Pan looked down to Leonardo, caressing his face. He stood up, bringing Pan with him. She grabbed his hand.  
  
Trunks began to breathe faster and harder. His ki was beginning to jump up and down, his fury and sentiments pushing him further and further to breaking point.  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone?" asked Pan. She was referring to earlier, when he had knocked her out. She leant back into Leonardo, who wrapped his tail around her.  
  
That was it. She was his mate. His tail should be there. Amnesia or not, she shouldn't be playing around like a woman who is desperate for love. As soon as she forgets him, she's with someone else! This was no delusion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHFORWARD~*~*~*~*~  
  
..I called her a whorre. Then I left. The confusion on her face.but that's no excuse to be kissing another man, acting like a love-crazed teenager. She forgot about me.and went for someone else. Do you know how much that hurts? Inside.just here in the heart. It aches."  
  
Bulma sighed once she had heard the events. She felt truly sorry for her own son.and angry at what Pan had done. But Pan had forgotten who he was.and she wasn't the type of person to just go out and kiss another man. Maybe there was a reason. Bulma thought about it.  
  
~Maybe~  
  
Bulma squeezed her son reassuringly on the shoulder.  
  
"Try not to think about it Trunks. I know it's hard, but you must try for your sake. Remember, she will recall all the information she's lost. Just try to reminisce on the good times for now. I'm gonna send Vegeta out to find her and get her. I have a hunch."  
  
Trunks stared up at his Mum, "Thanks."  
  
Bulma stood up and left. Vegeta stole one glance at his son before following his mate.  
  
Once outside, Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta and buried her head onto his chest.  
  
"Poor Trunks..why does our son have to go through this? He was crying when he first got here..he tried to hide it but I have my Mother's instincts."  
  
"What is your hunch?"  
  
Bulma looked up at her mate, "That she has amnesia of a specified epoch."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
::Bring her in and I'll find out::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan let the fresh air take her as she walked along the back of Leonardo's house. He lived on the outskirts of the plains which slowly turned to desert. She didn't remember feeling so alive in years.  
  
For being so alive, she didn't notice the figure behind her as it knocked her out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma glanced up as she heard the noise of someone landing on the hard floor. Vegeta had returned..with Pan. She was unconscious and Bulma could fix that.  
  
Vegeta out Pan down on the table and Bulma put a small tub filled with smelling salts under her nose. Pan woke immediately and looked around at her surroundings. It was a blur and then she saw the King and the Queen. She was speechless. She had to show proper respect. Their son had been a jerk to her and she could always tell them what he had done to the daughter of an Elite.  
  
"I need to run some tests Pan," said Bulma.  
  
"How do you know my name? Is it from when my Dad was in the Elites?" she asked.  
  
"Half yes..half no..maybe."  
  
What kind of answer was that?  
  
"Why do you need to run tests?"  
  
"You were hurt in the Earthquake," said Bulma.  
  
"But any doctor can check me, not you," said Pan.  
  
Vegeta turned her to face him.  
  
"She is checking you Son Pan. The Queen is checking you..now show some respect and let her get on with it."  
  
Pan shut up before speaking again.  
  
"I've already been treated here before. But why was I here? I don't remember coming here. People are telling me that there was an earthquake and I don't recall it. But I've seen the cracks in Great City. Your son, Prince Trunks," she said, mocking the word 'Prince', "restricted me from going earlier on. I have my rights to go. He wasn't ordering me. And then he comes later on while I'm in town calling me a person who stands on the street corners."  
  
Bulma sighed. The tests were going to be hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks was awoken by the sound of his Mother entering. He rubbed his eyes and looked upon his mother.  
  
"We've run the tests. I've let her go. I found out everything. My guess was right."  
  
"What guess?"  
  
"Pan has what we call amnesia of a specified epoch. Some amnesia is when the inflicted remembers personal details but nothing else. Pan knows other things.and I know why. Amnesia of a specified epoch means she remembers up to a certain age. In her case, she remembers only up to her Fourteenth birthday. We asked her age. She thinks she's fourteen. The reason she was with 'Leonardo' was because of what she remembers in that age. When she was fourteen, Leonardo was her boyfriend. That was why she was with him and kissing him: because that is all she remembers up to. She loves him..she thinks she is mated to him. She thinks your bite mark..is his."  
  
Trunks mind failed to register the information that had been told to him. His mouth opened and closed, trying to fathom the words he wanted to say. His heart was in pain.  
  
"Does that mean I have to leave her with him?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. You can't do anything. If it was different, we could have told her snippets of information. But it's as if she had a normal life at the moment. All you can do is wait. Wait until she remembers enough."  
  
"But won't it be better if she's near me?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
Trunks' heart felt the realisation fall into place. His bite mark had been taken by another..and waiting was difficult in these circumstances..  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end of this chappie! Tell me what you think in a review! Please!!! Okay..I'll cut a deal..review and I'll get the next chappie out much faster!  
  
There.easy?  
  
dragon agility 


	7. Living with Death Itself

Thank you for the reviews! Thanks to: Deidra, Itsudemo Warai, Saiyan Queen, mrchezzysnickers, chibigoten124/SSJ3Mysticpan, destined 2bluved, hanamaru282, pannybaby123, bella, dee, animechick, camille, jezika  
  
DEIDRA: I'll never let sex happen between them!!! You'll know the reason why next chapter or so!  
  
CHIBIGOTEN124/SSJ3MYSTICPAN: you were the 100th reviewer!  
  
DESTINED 2BELUVED: Pan's point of view will be concentrated on the next three or four chapters! It's gonna rock, trust me!  
  
DEE: Find out if Chi-Chi knows in this chappie  
  
JEZIKA: don't worry about Pan! The next three ir four chapters are focused on her and they're gonna rock!  
  
Let Love Be Your Energy.........chapter 7  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Does that mean I have to leave her with him?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. You can't do anything. If it was different, we could have told her snippets of information. But it's as if she had a normal life at the moment. All you can do is wait. Wait until she remembers enough."  
  
"But won't it be better if she's near me?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
Trunks' heart felt the realisation fall into place. His bite mark had been taken by another...and waiting was difficult in these circumstances.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks stared at the ceiling like he had done for the past four hours. It amazed him how paint could stick to a wall and look perfect. He growled at his stupidity and rolled over onto his side.  
  
He was lying on the couch, now staring at the communicator television. It amazed him how a signal could turn itself into a picture.  
  
That was it.  
  
Trunks got up and stalked into the kitchen. He had been like this since his Mother had left him, trying to work out how everything worked when he knew how. He was the son of two great people: a strong powerful Father and a brave clever Mother. He was trying to avoid the subject...the subject of Pan...  
  
There, he had said it. The word.  
  
Her name.  
  
Pan.  
  
He poured himself a glass of milk. Milk: how he loved it. He could never have enough of it. He drank at least six pints a day and he had done so since he was younger. As he gulped the ice-cold milk down his gullet, he couldn't help thinking of Pan. She had always giggled at the amount of milk he drank, saying that his bones were strong enough.  
  
He snorted at the memory, laughter trying to make its way to his mouth. He put the glass down and turned to look at the metal door. It was bittersweet, it really was.  
  
Pan...Pan...Pan...  
  
He couldn't get her out of his head.  
  
Of course he couldn't. She was his. She belonged to him.  
  
Him.  
  
That wasn't the case now.  
  
Trunks stalked to his room, their room. He was sickened at what he smelt. Her. Pan. Her scent was everywhere...especially here. He just wanted to escape but he couldn't. He had to face up to it: Pan wasn't his now.  
  
She was someone else's. Although it was his bite mark, anyone could claim it now. Pan didn't know him. No one but him would be able to yield the skin though, and that was a bonus. How he wanted to beat the hell out of 'Leonardo'. That name sickened him. But he would wait until he had the chance. Leonardo's time would come soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 week later...  
  
Bulma entered Trunks' chamber with a whole handful of capsules.  
  
Her objective? Track Trunks down and make him eat.  
  
For the past week since she had told Trunks about Pan's full condition, he hadn't spoken a word to anyone. He hadn't participated in anything. It was as if he wasn't even there anymore, just a memory. Well, she was sick of it. He hadn't shown his face at meal times and hadn't trained with his Father. Vegeta understood that Trunks needed time, but what he was doing was ridiculous; he had told Bulma.  
  
"Trunks! Show yourself!" she called.  
  
She knew he was here. For the past week when she had tried to follow him to talk or knock some sense into him, he had walked and flew away. But she knew, for sure that he was in today. And if he flew away and tried to run away from it all she was going to follow him. She walked into his lab and then into the gravity room. She checked all of the spare bedrooms and then his own. The balcony doors were open, blowing the curtains around. She stepped onto the balcony and looked up. Sure enough, Trunks was there.  
  
He was sitting on the roof, the only bit before another floor of the palace rose. He was staring at her but his face didn't falter.  
  
Bulma flew up to him and sat next to him.  
  
"Why do you keep running, Trunks?" she asked him.  
  
He didn't answer, just changed his gaze to the city.  
  
"Stop this now, please," she pleaded.  
  
He turned to her, "Why? I don't want to talk to anyone.I just want to think."  
  
"We can help you Trunks. Remember what I told you when she first woke up? That you have to look on the positive things, on the bright side of life. And you are doing the exact opposite. She will come back, she will. It's just that."  
  
"Stop...please," he interrupted. His solemn eyes turned to face her. The news had taken its toll on him. He looked...older, not to mention tired.  
  
"At least stop torturing yourself. You look like you haven't slept in days."  
  
"I haven't," he replied.  
  
"Or eaten. You've been avoiding everything as if it's the end of the world. It isn't the end until it's over."  
  
Trunks smiled weakly.  
  
"Here," she said, "eat up. I'm going to watch you."  
  
Trunks had no choice so he ate all of the food that his Mother had brought to him. He was hungry, it was just that his mind didn't want to admit it.  
  
Once he was finished, he continued to stare at the city and the desert behind it. Out there was Death Valley, the place where a battle seven years ago had taken place.  
  
"Trunks," began Bulma, "Don't force this on yourself. You're still very young in Saiyan terms. You have at least 250 years of your life to look forward to. She will come back. She will love you again...but you have to wait. You have to seriously sort yourself out now Trunks and look to the bright side. I don't want to find you dead...and I mean it. We've had people talking about what they saw on the main street. We've said nothing. Don't give up hope, okay?"  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
"Good. Do what you want, but your father wants you in his gravity room at 17 hundred hours."  
  
She kissed his cheek and left Trunks to his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goten and Bra were in the gardens talking to each other when the conversation of Trunks propped up.  
  
"Goten, Trunks still isn't talking to me or Mum and Dad. He's taking it all really hard."  
  
"Hm," said Goten, "But if I know my niece, she isn't someone to forget things. I reckon she'll remember pretty soon."  
  
"Even after Trunks found her with someone else?" asked Bra.  
  
"Yeah...but Trunks mustn't give up. "  
  
"Does Chi-Chi know?"  
  
"Yes. She understands the situation and wants to help. The pain Trunks must be feeling."  
  
"I know. But it's not like he can just walk up to her and tell her that he is her mate; and that must be so frustrating."  
  
"Yeah. It's just a shame that this happened to them. I mean...couldn't it have been anyone else we don't know?"  
  
"I don't know...I suppose it's just destiny."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end of this chappie!  
  
This was a boring filler chappie but the next is a really good one and so is the next one after that and after that!!!  
  
Please tell me what you think in a review! It will be appreciated so much!! Please, Please, PLEASE!!!  
  
Adios.  
  
dragon agility 


	8. She'd Blame Me

Thank you for the reviews! Sorry that the last chappie was so short, but I have the whole fic written out in notes and on paper it seemed like many ideas. Just to tell you that this fic is also 25 chapters long like My Love for You Is Insatiable for some reason.the chapters just worked out that way. Should I tell you what happens in the end? NO WAY!!! You will just have to wait!!!  
  
PIA: I didn't notice that! That's quite amazing that it spells llbye!  
  
Let Love Be Your Energy............chapter 8  
  
Last time:  
  
"Yeah...but Trunks mustn't give up. The pain he must be feeling..."  
  
"I know. But it's not like he can just walk up to her and tell her that he is her mate; and that must be so frustrating."  
  
"Yeah. It's just a shame that this happened to them. I mean...couldn't it have been anyone else we don't know?"  
  
"I don't know...I suppose it's just destiny."  
  
~*~  
  
After a strenuous training session with his Father for three hours, a proper meal and a good night's sleep, Trunks woke up refreshed for the day. As he lay in bed looking up at the ceiling, he remembered all of the events that had happened in the last 10 days.  
  
The earthquake, Pan waking up not knowing who he was, knocking her out, finding out she had amnesia, seeing her gone from her hospital room, finding her with that male saiyan, coming back in tears that were unfit for his pride, telling his parents all and hearing their reactions, ignoring his family and running away from everyday duties, not eating or sleeping and then being told off by his mother, who told him to wake up and look at the bright side of things.  
  
He would now.  
  
Pan would come back to him: he just had to wait. He yearned her so much right now: how he wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to make love to her. But he couldn't.  
  
But if she were to remember him, it would be better if Leonardo was out of the picture. She wouldn't then go and find someone new straight away: he knew her personality well enough. She was bonded to him, and the pain he felt inside was like no other. It seemed like hunger to want to hold her.  
  
He had made a decision. He would go and see Leonardo and talk to him. Leonardo would have to obey him. He was the Prince after all, and one day he would be King. He was going to find out about Leonardo and convince him to let Pan go. Then she would be alone and hopefully remember him. She had already been to Chi-Chi's and she had been told that her Mother was on a purging mission.  
  
Trunks wasn't going to tell anyone about his plan just in case.  
  
Trunks got up and showered happy, though somewhat miserably. Pan used to share his showers with him.and he hoped that time would return.  
  
He got dressed into full spandex, grabbed three juicy, red apples from the kitchen fruit basket and flew out of the window. Proper food could wait.  
  
Trunks had no idea where Leonardo lived though. He could check: he had access to any information that he needed. He had access to the secrets and private investigations, the CIA or M15 of Vegeta-sei. But he hadn't checked. His Mother went through the system every week, checking every nook and cranny. She would know he had checked up on Leonardo and she would demand why. With her knowledge, she would probably guess before he opened his mouth and uttered a word.  
  
Trunks flew around for fun for a whole hour, flexing and stretching his amazing muscles. The hot sun scorched his back through the spandex from so high up, but he didn't care. It didn't even affect him! He then tried to concentrate on the ki's of all the saiyan's below.  
  
"Okay...big fight in the west end of the Plaza...many people at the auction...training at the palace...Bra...Goten...Leonardo..."  
  
Trunks had remembered his ki signature from the time in the street. He had kept it in his mind since then, as if he knew what he wanted to do. He was in very east of the Great City, a small area called Pegora which was famous for its history. Oracles used to inhabit Pegora. Thousands and thousands of years ago, saiyans flocked to have their futures read from the oracles: old saiyan women with magic talent that went for generations through ancestry. The oracles even used crystal balls and read palms.  
  
It was all true, nothing fake. Their powers were very genuine. They knew all the secrets of every person on the planet and knew the affairs that went on in the palace and Royal Family. They could read minds. Even the King of the time went to the oracles to see if his son would survive from a deadly battle wound. They were women of many talents, all with pure hearts. None of the information that they learned was spoken to another soul.  
  
Trunks landed in the main street of Pegora. It joined onto Main Street where he had seen Pan and Leonardo. Oracles didn't inhabit this area anymore. In fact, there wasn't a single Oracle left. There had been a mass burn of the Oracles by the Queen of the Seventh Era. Nobody was sure of the reason, even today. But they were now a memory.  
  
Trunks continued down the street. Nobody was out.  
  
~Good~ he thought, ~I don't want any commotion~  
  
Trunks located the ki to a large house on the edge of the area. He was around the back. Surprise time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leonardo was basking in the sun when he was interrupted.  
  
"Hot, isn't it."  
  
Leonardo opened his eyes to see nothing but blue sky. He sat up, brushing his blond hair out of his eyes and he looked around. His green eyes settled on the Prince, who was sitting on the post of the fence. Trunks had his eyes on him; his arms folded like his Father. As Leonardo's house was on the edge of the City, behind Trunks was nothing but bare land. Brown dust and rocks for miles on end, creating an effect of brilliance on Trunks.  
  
Leonardo paled a few shades. Prince Trunks was in his garden; his back yard! He wanted to punch him, but he couldn't. He knew that Trunks was one of the strongest on the planet and could easily destroy him. The urge was there, very strong for what he had done around a week ago: punched him and humiliated him. Well, he did have his mate. And she was the most beautiful creature on the planet: dark and mysterious and a body to die for.  
  
Trunks eyed him, seeing his fear. He liked that: to be feared. Not by everybody and anybody: just by him, 'Leonardo'. He jumped off the post and walked to Leonardo. Leonardo's eyes were filled with fear and anticipation. Trunks stopped when he was a foot away from him. He crouched down, his arms still folded.  
  
"Nothing personal, but you're a son of a bittch," said Trunks.  
  
Leonardo answered with courage, "Don't bring my Mother into this."  
  
Trunks smiled, "So he does have a tongue."  
  
Leonardo held his eye contact and gulped, "What.what do you want?"  
  
Trunks waved his finger from side to side, "Uh, Uh, Uh. That's no way to speak to a Prince."  
  
Leonardo tensed, "Prince Trunks...Sir, what do you want with me?"  
  
"Just to find out a few things. I want your full name, class, ancestry and date of birth."  
  
Leonardo responded without delay, "Leonardo Anashii, second class, birthday 27th of the third month, Dakuwa; and ancestry of the Anashii line, which originated from the Kainayii."  
  
Trunks smirked, "An ancestor of a famous Oracle family line. I'm impressed. But you're too old for my mate. My nineteen years is better than your twenty seven. I'm surprised you aren't mated yet. Nearly every saiyan is mated by twenty five."  
  
Leonardo growled inwardly.  
  
"Well, being a nineteen year old means that you aren't as mature as me," said Leonardo without fear. He had had enough of this charade.  
  
Anger gripped Trunks, "I am mature. Being young doesn't mean you aren't mature. It has to do with your brain, education, social life.love life. I am as mature as a forty-year-old is. Or even a one hundred and seventy year old. Not wise maybe, but mature. Now why don't you just shut up before I squeeze your neck and crush it as if it was a fly?"  
  
Leonardo drew in oxygen, "You can't have her back."  
  
"And why not? She is my mate, mine! She doesn't belong to you and that is my bite mark on her, not yours."  
  
"She came to me."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She's staying with me."  
  
Trunks growled and stood up slowly. Within a blink of an eye, Trunks was holding Leonardo by the front of his spandex. Trunks was angry, Leonardo was scared.  
  
"Listen and listen good," seethed Trunks, "she is mine. She came to you for circumstances I will not enlighten you with.and there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
Leonardo smiled.  
  
"But there's something I can do about you. I know that she thinks that you are her mate, that you are together and love one another. I'm gonna put a stop to it. You are going to break up with her. No questions why."  
  
"And how will that help? When she came to me, I couldn't believe my luck. Here she was, Princess of Vegeta-sei, mated to the Prince and she was here wanting to love me. She was swearing her love for me and I accepted. Who wouldn't? Such a gorgeous girl with a body to die for."  
  
Trunks gripped tightened, his eyes blazing with anger. But Leonardo carried on.  
  
"I asked her: 'What about prince Trunks?'. She looked at me and asked me what about him. I said: 'You being with him.' She went on talking about the Earthquake and how she woke up at the palace. She said that it must have been because she had gone there for some reason and that Prince Trunks was a total jerk to try to control her and keep her from leaving. I think she hates you. What did you do to her? Cheat on her? She was rambling on about things I didn't understand. But, oh well! I have her. She loves me!"  
  
Trunks threw Leonardo to the ground, electricity and sparks frazzling around him from his anger, "Don't push it. I am a Prince and you will do what I say! You will break up with her."  
  
Leonardo laughed, "If I did, who would she blame?"  
  
Trunks' face changed dramatically, the words piercing through his heart. Leonardo was right. If he did break up with her, who would Pan blame?  
  
Him.  
  
~She would put the blame on me~ thought Trunks ~and all because of what happened in Main Street. She knows that I have it in for Leonardo. And if Leonardo broke up with her, then she would be further away from me than now~  
  
Leonardo saw the look on his face and smiled, "I have to go inside now. Pan's woken up from her nap. You know, I love the way she calls me Leo."  
  
Trunks let him go, trying to keep his anger in check. What he had set out to do was a disaster and a failure. He growled in anger. He would have to rethink.  
  
And with that, he flew back to his home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, Pan was walking back from Chi-Chi's. The night air was cool and the moon shone brightly in the sky. It was a gibbous moon, the one after the full moon. It would stay like that for around a year and then eventually in eight years time, there would be a full moon and heat would start.  
  
As she trudged along, she didn't notice the loose brick on the floor. She slipped and hit herself with force on the floor, hitting her head. She swore in pain before an image unfolded before her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan tried to move, but Trunks was too strong.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh! Don't make it any worse than it already is," Trunks cooed. He leaned closer to her without her realising.  
  
She finally made eye contact with him. It was then that she realised that he was quite close to her and was straddling her. She blushed and said:  
  
"You just got lucky."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like en eternity. Pan saw calmness, courage and kindness behind his eyes, but thought that she must be seeing things. She broke the contact, but found that she couldn't resist. She looked back into his eyes. Trunks could see love and sadness in her eyes.  
  
He leaned forwards slowly, ever so slowly, their eyes darting from eyes to lips. As Trunks got closer and closer, Pan felt her heart throb in need. She needed him, and quick. When he was two inches away, she lifted her head to meet his lips.  
  
He hadn't expected her to go for him like that, but didn't resist one bit. He let go of her wrists and put his hands behind her head, tangling it in her raven hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. They wrapped their tails together.  
  
It was a deep, passionate kiss. Pan had never felt anything so exhilarating in her life and wasn't even thinking about what she was supposed to be doing: pretending to kiss him; not meaning it...but she meant it with all her heart.  
  
Trunks thought that she tasted like sweet strawberries. He put his tongue on her lips and she let him devour her. They had a vicious battle with their tongues and Pan moaned in her throat. As he pulled away, she scraped her teeth over his lips and he proceeded down to her neck, planting kisses everywhere on it as she clutched onto his hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHFORWARD~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her eyes flew open as the image faded away. Pain rushed into her head. It was like a splitting headache, the wound on her head burning although it was nearly gone. Her breath caught in her throat and then it ended.  
  
Pan slowly turned her body over so that she was sitting on the deserted street looking at the sky.  
  
What was that? What had she seen?  
  
Trunks, Prince Trunks and her: kissing. Devouring each other and swapping saliva.  
  
But why? Was this a joke? No. A joke didn't involve you seeing things.  
  
She didn't understand. Was it the past? No way. She didn't remember kissing the Prince or ever being in the gravity room with him.  
  
Then what was it. Future? That was preposterous. Maybe it was something her brain had pictured to relieve the pain of her fall.  
  
Whatever the scene was, she was confused. Very confused. The Prince of all people to kiss! He was a jerk. Cute, but a jerk nonetheless. She couldn't believe what he had done to her and Leonardo on Main Street.  
  
She got up and brushed off her knees. It was then when she realised how cold it was. She flared her ki to keep warm and quickly ran the rest of the way to Leonardo's.  
  
She didn't wonder about the vision anymore. She just put it that her fall must have bumped her previous injury and somehow made a fake image. But deep down in her heart, she was mystified.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks felt Pan flare her ki as he stepped out of the gravity room.  
  
Pain bore into his heart....but there was nothing he could do about it...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think?  
  
This took ages to write because I ended up writing a bit of the next chapter into it so I had to delete it. I have this fic all planned out!  
  
Email me! I like friends! Send me forwards.anything! And review!  
  
dragon agility 


	9. Surprise and a Moment with a Lover

Thanks for the reviews! Thanks to:  
  
Here is the next chappie! Big surprise in this one.he.he.  
  
Let Love Be Your Energy................chappie 9  
  
Last time:  
  
Whatever the scene was, she was confused. Very confused. The Prince of all people to kiss! He was a jerk. Cute, but a jerk nonetheless. She got up and brushed off her knees. It was then when she realised how cold it was. She flared her ki to keep warm and quickly ran the rest of the way to Leonardo's.  
  
She didn't wonder about the vision anymore. She just put it that her fall must have bumped her previous injury and somehow made a fake image. But deep down in her heart, she was mystified.  
  
Trunks felt Pan flare her ki as he stepped out of the gravity room.  
  
Pain bore into his heart...but there was nothing he could do about it...  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks finished his training session with a full round house kick in the air. He landed abruptly and began to breathe heavily as if he wasn't getting enough oxygen. He was working his body to the limit, and he knew it. Since he had spoken to Leonardo yesterday, he had been training for most of the morning. Sweat dripped rapidly down his face and dripped to the floor as he put his hands on his knees. His hair clung to his face. He wheezed in pain. He knew to never put your hands on your knees and lean forward after a workout as you could get cramps. But he needed the pain. His body needed to experience it.  
  
Trunks stood straight as his breathing returned to normal speed. He walked to the controls and switched off the gravity before exiting the gravity room and walking to his bedroom where he flopped down onto the bed. He breathed in and sighed deeply.  
  
Pan hated him. How else could he put it?  
  
He had kept her in the palace against her will and then interrupted her actions on the Main Street. He had called her a whorre.  
  
Could anything else go wrong?  
  
He wanted her back. He needed her back. Last night as he had thought over the events of that day, he had experienced a new pain within him. It was like a dull ache in his chest. He had begun to sweat furiously and it had been hard to breathe. It had stopped though, but only after he had focused on a non-Pan related subject. He noticed he was more tired than before as well. His Mother had told him that something of the sort would happen.  
  
He only wanted one thing: for things to be back to normal. And that was something you couldn't ask for. Only hope.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks' cape blew to the left as the wind blew from the East. He was walking through the City. He was walking through streets that he had grown up with during his childhood; where he had played with Elite boys and chased Elite girls. It was joyful memories. His Mother had always ordered bodyguards to go with him, but he had always sneaked out without them or told them that he'd give them money if they didn't come of that he'd beat them up. He smirked.  
  
There were few people on the street he was walking on. He knew most of them as they were in the Elite forces or their family. He stopped just in time as a small saiyan child crossed his path. Another was chasing him before he tripped on the floor in front of Trunks. Trunks kneeled down and helped the small saiyan to his feet.  
  
The red-headed boy smiled, "Twank you Pwince Twunks!!!" And he ran off after his friend.  
  
Trunks smiled. He loved little kids.  
  
He continued walking. He needed the fresh air. But inside, he wanted to meet Pan. Chi-Chi lived around the back streets of this part of the city before the barren wastelands took over.  
  
He walked on, daydreaming when something or rather someone bumped into him. He snapped out of his dream and looked to see what had happened. He had wondered into a quite deserted road and in front of him was a girl. Pain hit him.  
  
It was Pan.  
  
The one person he had wanted to see. But seeing her now, his mouth had gone dry.  
  
"I'm sorry," he managed to say.  
  
Pan looked up from the floor. She had bumped into someone when she hadn't been paying attention and had fallen on her ass. She growled to herself and got up. Normally, she wouldn't have minded if she had been knocked over. She would get up, say sorry if they had fallen and be on her way. But she was in a foul mood. She was still thinking about the confrontation with the Prince on Main Street. To top it all up, she had just had a row with Leonardo.  
  
Pan looked up and gasped to herself.  
  
Trunks looked at her. Their eyes were connected and he didn't want to break the link. But she did.  
  
"A little help wouldn't go amiss," she said as she looked over his shoulder.  
  
Trunks didn't reply. He was busy gazing at her form.  
  
"Are you going to help or not?" she asked again.  
  
Trunks put his hand out and she took it. He pulled her up and she dusted herself down. Pan looked at him.  
  
"Typical I bumped into you," she stated.  
  
Trunks smirked, "I have my right of way."  
  
"That's no excuse to bump into me. Do you have it in for me or something?"  
  
Trunks didn't answer.  
  
"You do. First you contain me at your home and then the incident at Main Street. Are you following me?" she asked, brushing hair out of her eyes.  
  
Trunks sighed to himself. The longing was there and it was hard to resist. She was right in front of him and he could do nothing about it. He didn't want to let her know what he was feeling so he clouded over his eyes. Your eyes showed your emotion in all saiyans and only those strong enough could conceal it. And he had to now...  
  
"No. I'm not following you. I'm just walking because I needed the fresh air."  
  
"Hmm... I want to know something."  
  
Trunks arched an eyebrow. The pain was getting worse.  
  
"Yes...miss?" he replied with ache.  
  
"I want to know why."  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why you caused that scene in Main Street. Why I am a whorre."  
  
Trunks gulped. This was all he needed.  
  
"I...What I did is confidential. I can't tell you Pan."  
  
Pan frowned, "Why am I a whorre? Is kissing illegal?"  
  
"No," Trunks replied, ~I could turn this around here~ he thought ~I could make her hate for me lessen~  
  
"And..." asked Pan. God she was beautiful.  
  
"I...I'm sorry for calling you a whore, Pan. I was angry...and confused."  
  
The corners of her mouth turned up a bit, "Thank you for your apology, but why were you angry?"  
  
"I was confused...I don't remember," he lied.  
  
"Okay, that's all I needed to know. You're not so bad a jerk after all," she responded.  
  
Trunks said nothing, but turned around to face the other way. This was too excruciating.  
  
Pan walked off down the street. At least she had a reason now as to why he had done what he had done. But she couldn't help wondering what was bothering him. She had only met him once when she had woken up from unconsciousness but she could see that he wasn't himself. It was just an inner feeling: an inner feeling she couldn't place. She shook it off.  
  
Trunks felt her walking away and he sighed. At least she hadn't been talking to him in a bad tone from when the conversation had first started. The temptation was there though. It was hard to feel Pan fly away when all he wanted to do was go after her. His heart called out to her a great deal. He made a fist with his hands, wanting to draw blood but not being able to due to the gloves he was wearing. He felt her stop flying and looking back at him before flying away. He felt his knees go weak. She was affecting him so much. He needed her back and now. He took off in the opposite way back to his home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No!"  
  
"You're my mate. You do as I say!"  
  
"I have privileges. I can do as I please!"  
  
"And what you have to do is what I'm telling you to!"  
  
"Oh, get lost! I'm leaving, Leonardo!"  
  
"Come back when you know I'm right, Pan!"  
  
Pan strutted out of the house and slammed the door behind her loudly. She was beyond angry and her face had swelled with her rage. This argument was worse than the one earlier in the day. Much worse. And it was about the same thing.  
  
After Pan had bumped into Trunks, she had come home to talk to Leonardo. But the argument had started up again. Like before, they had been kissing together in a passionate embrace when Leonardo had tried to go further. She had pushed him away and he had gone ballistic. She didn't want to make love to him....somehow it didn't feel right. And that was what she couldn't understand. She was his mate and his bite mark was on her neck, so why didn't she want him to make love to her?  
  
It hadn't felt right. Maybe he had marked her before they had taken the next step of making love. She tried to remember when he marked her, but no memory came to her mind. She sighed. The Earthquake had messed up her head. She was even having visions about the Prince! But Leonardo still had no right to force her into something she didn't feel was right. It was her body and he should respect that.  
  
She wondered where she could go. She levitated up and debated to herself where to go. She decided to go to one of the large green areas of the planet. It was on the south rim of the City. The largest green area where plants and trees grew was on the other side of the planet in a remote location. She had been there lots of times with her Uncle Goten.  
  
~Come to think of it~ she thought ~Where is Uncle Goten?~  
  
She'd find him later. She just wanted stress release. She flew fast and landed in her desired destination. She walked on and soon was going through a canopy of trees. Behind this canopy was her favourite spot.  
  
As she exited, she opened her mouth in astonishment. He was here.  
  
Trunks heard the rustle of the leaves behind him and knew it was she. He didn't turn around though. She thought of leaving but she was here to rest and let off steam. He was sitting on a raised mound of earth. She climbed up it and sat on the top. He was below her and to the right.  
  
"So we meet again," he said in monotone.  
  
She didn't realise that he knew she was there. She should have known: he was a Prince. He could probably do everything.  
  
"We have a habit of meeting each other," she said.  
  
Trunks heard the anger and frustration in her voice. To anyone else, the anger wouldn't be detectable. But to him, he recognised it straightaway. Why was she frustrated? Was it because of him?  
  
"Why are you aggravated?" he asked, turning to her. She turned to him, radiance in her eyes. It made his heart melt with pain.  
  
Pan stared at him with onyx eyes. He knew that she was angry. Had it been that evident in her voice? Or did he know from some other way?  
  
"I don't want to tell you."  
  
"That's okay. I suppose you're still mad at me at what I've done to you."  
  
Pan smiled and told him, although she was still mad at him for the incident on Main Street, "I've just had an argument with my mate.that's all."  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and sighed silently to himself. She was talking about her mate Leonardo, or course. But when she had called him her mate, it hit home hard. He hated Leonardo and he knew the feeling was reciprocated. Trunks wished he could put the time back and save her from the weight that had crushed her and caused her amnesia. The blame was coming back to him again. If only he had switched the gravity off.if only. If only was too late. Now that he knew what it was about, he didn't really want to hear more about it. But he was happy that she had had an argument with Leonardo.  
  
"...he was forcing me to do things that I didn't want to. I felt pressurised...and scared..."  
  
That sentence caused concern to fill Trunks' heart. Without turning to look at her he asked protectively,  
  
"Did he harm you?"  
  
Pan frowned. Did she hear protectiveness in his speech? It must have been her imagination.  
  
"No...but the weird thing is that I don't feel hurt inside. It's as if I don't feel for him. I only feel anger..."  
  
Trunks smiled to himself. Hope was shining down on him again. But she'd probably return to Leonardo anyway.  
  
"I have to go..." she said as she got up.  
  
Trunks turned to watch her go, his gaze firm.  
  
"I doubt that we'll ever speak again," said Pan, "Unless you come after me again..."  
  
Her expression was a mix of humour and apprehension.  
  
"...It was just chance that I met you twice today. Bye...Prince Trunks."  
  
She smiled and turned to leave. But as she did, she slipped forwards on the damp surface, causing her to fall back. The next thing she knew, two strong arms had encircled her. She looked up to see the Prince looking down at her. She blushed slightly. One of his hands were on her back, the other on her stomach.  
  
Trunks smirked before suddenly directing his attention to his hand that was on her stomach. His eyes widened considerably before he believed what he was feeling.  
  
Ki.  
  
In her lower abdomen.  
  
Which meant only one thing: she was pregnant.  
  
Emotions whirled in Trunks' head. She was pregnant. There was a living organism inside of her growing and feeding and producing into a baby. And she was with someone else. She thought Leonardo was her mate.  
  
Was the baby Leonardo's? Had they slept together and produced?  
  
She hadn't said anything about it: though she hadn't denied it either.  
  
He felt for it again, shock and anxiety pulsing through his veins. The ki was small...very small and nearly undetectable. He scanned the ki...searching for his ki within...otherwise...  
  
Relief surged into him. It was his. It was his baby! He was going to be a daddy! But their were dark times ahead...she had amnesia, so if she discovered she was pregnant, she would declare Leonardo the Father. He might never be able to see his child be born and grow because she might not remember him until after the baby was born.  
  
The situation was getting deeper and deeper. And what could Trunks do? Nothing.  
  
Only hope: hope that someone was listening to him and would guide him to the right path and make sure that his mate Pan would remember him before she gave birth. But there wasn't anyone above: there were no Gods in the Saiyan world.  
  
Only hopefulness and faith and desire.  
  
Trunks wanted to be attached to Pan through their bond again: mentally, physically, spiritually, sensually, emotionally.  
  
He helped Pan up to her feet and she smiled before leaving. She wondered why he had been intent on his hand on her stomach but dismissed it. It was getting late.  
  
Trunks sat on the raised mould of Earth until the sun began to set behind the distant desert. He wondered if Pan would be experiencing bond withdrawal without even knowing about her bond being broken. Then he left with a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach from what he had found out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan had come home and Leonardo hadn't been there. She had waited for him until the moonlight filtered through the window. It was ten o'clock when she decided to go to bed. She was rather tired which was unusual for her. She was used to staying up until at least midnight and sleep in the next morning. She decided to go to bed and was asleep before half ten.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pan felt coldness on her feet and opened her eyes. It was pitch black in the bedroom. She glanced down to her feet and saw that they were poking out of the covers. She tried to push the covers from around her to cover her feet, but they wouldn't go. That was when she realised that two arms were entwined around her body. She turned her head to the side and gazed at Leonardo's face. He had returned while she was asleep and gone to bed. She smiled. He was adorable when he slept. He was holding the covers along with her so it was impossible to cover her feet.  
  
She sighed. She was thirsty anyway.  
  
Pan slowly unlatched his hands from her waist and got out of the bed. She didn't like the cold floor, so she patted quickly along the floor to the kitchen. She was wearing a sleeveless nightdress with spaghetti straps. It went to her mid-thigh and anyone who saw her had a sight to see.  
  
Pan got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with ice cold water. She turned and leaned on the sink to drink it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was drinking. This was his chance. The watcher slowly made his way to the front door. He was inside in seconds: he had learnt how to enter a house without being detected from childhood friends.  
  
He went along the hallway and at the end picked the left turning. It was a guess, but he knew it would lead him to the west of the house. He rounded a corner and saw a doorway to the left. He felt for her ki. The kitchen was through the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan finished her water and turned around to put her glass in the sink. The next thing she knew, a hand had grabbed her by the mouth and around the waist. Pan put her hands on the hands around her waist and was about to yell through the fingers when the intruder spoke up.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you...Panny..."  
  
She recognised that voice! She knew she did! She looked at the window in front of her and looked at their reflection.  
  
And she could not believe who she saw...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finished this chappie at last! I bet you didn't see the pregnancy and the ending coming! Review! This took me ages to write! dragon agility. 


	10. Who do you Love?

Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Here is the next chappie! I have to say that your guesses were good, but...just read to find out!  
  
Let Love Be Your Energy................chappie 10  
  
Last time:  
  
Pan finished her water and turned around to put her glass in the sink. The next thing she knew, a hand had grabbed her by the mouth and around the waist. Pan put her hands on the hands around her waist and was about to yell through the fingers when the intruder spoke up.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you...Panny..."  
  
She recognised that voice! She looked at the window in front of her and looked at their reflection.  
  
And she could not believe who she saw...  
  
~*~  
  
The intruder took his fingers away from her mouth, knowing that she wouldn't scream. The intruder put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Pan flinched at the coldness of the skin of the intruder on her shoulder before concentrating on the reflection in front of her.  
  
"It's you!" she whispered.  
  
"I know it's me."  
  
"Why...why are you here?"  
  
"I came for you, Pan."  
  
"But...why? Let go of me!"  
  
Her whispers were desperate pleas. The intruder's grip was strong, though not painful.  
  
"You're coming with me," said the intruder.  
  
"Let me go! T...Trunks...let me go!"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll call for Leonardo!" she warned.  
  
"You wouldn't," replied Trunks.  
  
Pan looked at his reflection in the window. One hand around her waist and the other on her shoulder. He was wearing royal blue spandex without any armour. His lavender bangs shielded part of his eyes, but she could see the seriousness in them.  
  
Though his smile was angelic as any thing she had ever seen. It was only now that she saw him for his true beauty.  
  
The blue of his eyes shone like sapphires in the dark and Pan felt drawn to them. She didn't know why, it just felt right when she looked into them. His tail was wrapped around his waist and she could feel it through her nightdress. They were that close. And because of what she was wearing, she felt heat rise to her cheeks.  
  
Trunks smirked before picking her up and exiting the house. He took off into the air. She started to struggle in his arms. She moved and writhed, but he wouldn't let her go. She began to plead with him, but it was no use.  
  
Trunks looked down at her. Why had he abducted her? He wasn't sure. All that he remembered doing was going home after talking to her and missing her awfully. He had thought of a way he could talk to her properly and had come to the house and taken her.  
  
He wasn't sure why he hadn't stopped himself. It was as if his heart was leading him on and with the added power of the bond withdrawal, he now felt better with her in his arms.  
  
She was carrying his child. Their child. Their heir to the throne in the future. Love surged through his veins. It was hard not to lose control with her petite body in his arms, struggling against him. And when she looked into his eyes! It was heaven to be able to look in them again from a close perspective.  
  
He was going to ask her a few things when he got to the palace. Hopefully, she didn't raise her ki to extraordinary proportions otherwise other saiyans would know she was there. He wanted to look at her bite mark and see if it was still there. Though going about these tasks might be more difficult than he first thought.  
  
Pan stopped struggling. It was no use trying to get out of a Prince's grip. She relaxed as much as she could as she saw the Palace in front of them. She would try to escape after they had landed.  
  
What about her Instant Translocation? Why hadn't she thought about it before?  
  
She put one of her hands to her head but Trunks knew what she was doing. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. She tried to use her other hand, but he was holding it around her waist. He smirked loudly before whispering into the night air:  
  
"Don't try anything. We're nearly there."  
  
Trunks landed expertly on the main balcony to his living quarters. He dragged her into the living room. He wouldn't bring her to the bedroom as she would smell her scent there. Trunks didn't want to scare her. He just thought that she might remember quicker if they had this opportunity to talk.  
  
As soon as he let go of her hand, she put it to her head. He saw this and with his quick reflexes, had both her hands in his grasp in front of her. She seethed and struggled to escape.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Please!"  
  
Trunks didn't reply. She growled angrily before head-butting him with extreme force on the head. Trunks' head flew back in pain, but his grip didn't loosen. Pain shuddered through Pan's head and her eyes widened considerably before a shocked expression covered her face...  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan looked at the saiyan coffins one last time before closing her eyes and turning away from them. She couldn't handle the pain that was in her heart as it tore through her like nothing else. Beside her, she could hear her mother weeping to herself.  
  
Pan looked to the left and saw her Uncle Goten. He was holding onto Grandmother Chi-Chi and consoling her as she cried.  
  
She could hear the coffins being put in the chambers and then the shutting of the doors. She had to look now. She had to.  
  
Pan turned around and saw the chamber doors closed. The saiyan man in front of her looked to her Mother. Videl sniffed and nodded faintly. The saiyan pressed button and the fires started within.  
  
This was when it really hit Pan. Tears started to leak out of her eyes as she knew that her Father and Grandfather were being cremated. She felt her Mother begin to shake uncontrollably. 10 year old Pan wrapped her arms around her mother for comfort. Why did they have to die? It was honourable to die in battle, but it still hurt. She had lost two people very special to her.  
  
~*~  
  
It was as if the planet had gone into slow motion. Sheik's outstretched hand backhanded Bra into a nearby rock, blood seeping down the back of her neck, her vision blurred. Pan gasped. Before she knew it, Sheik was holding her by the hair and slashing her, punching her, causing her pain. It quickly ended but Pan was a bloody mess. Her energy supply had disappeared as if it had given up on her. It was as if she was paralysed, but worse.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan opened her eyes to see a blur looking down at her. She recognised the saiyan immediately. She smiled in her mind before moaning in intense pain. She could feel he warm blood seeping out of her body. She cried out in pain before drifting back in unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHFORWARD~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks saw the shocked expression on her face and caught her as she slumped forward. Her eyes were wide open. She began to shake uncontrollably and Trunks ran his hand down her back to try to calm her down. He realised she must be having some type of vision. Was it one of him? One of remembrance of her life before her amnesia? She had hit her head where her injury was so it was a possibility. But whatever it was, it was a bad memory as she was trembling and moaning.  
  
She suddenly stopped. Trunks watched as she lifted her head. Her eyes were filled with tears and she began to sob. Trunks' face softened completely and brought her close. She leaned into him as far as she could and began to cry. She tried to get closer so Trunks wrapped his arms around her. He ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
Pan whimpered. How did he know she had seen something?  
  
"Tell me." His voice was soft, not like a kidnapper's should be at all.  
  
"I....I recognised the first bit. It was the cremation of my Father and Grandfather. You see, they died on the battlefield. The next one...it was terrible!" she sobbed, "There was this figure, a female with blonde hair and the evilest eyes I've ever seen. They were ruby red and her smile was horrid."  
  
~Sheik~ thought Trunks.  
  
".....she got me by the throat and repeatedly punched me and slashed me. It was so painful that I felt the pain right in my heart. I was paralysed in this female's grip...and the last one I saw you."  
  
Trunks' eyes flashed.  
  
"You...you were holding me and I smiled. Then there was pain again. It reverberated within me..."  
  
She broke off and Trunks sighed. She had remembered some of the past. The last two bits were of the battle with Sheik. One when she had been attacked by Sheik, and the other was at the end of the battle when he had carried her back home. It had deeply struck her.  
  
"I don't understand...this is the second vision I've had in two days and...you've been in both of them. I'm just so confused. I think it's the injury on my head. My brain must be making up random scenes using the people I've seen in the last few days. But the pain...it felt so real..."  
  
Trunks held her tightly. He didn't want to let her go. A question came to his head and he asked it when her trembling and crying had stopped.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who...who do you love?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's chappie 10!  
  
This was 4 pages worth! I hope you're pleased!  
  
If any one wants me to beta any T/P or B/V fics, just email me!  
  
dragon agility 


	11. Answering

Thanks for the reviews! Thanks to:  
  
Here is the next chappie!  
  
Let Love Be Your Energy................chappie 11  
  
Last time:  
  
"I don't understand...this is the second vision I've had in two days and...you've been in both of them. I'm just so confused. I think it's the injury on my head. My brain must be making up random scenes using the people I've seen in the last few days. But the pain...it felt so real..."  
  
Trunks held her tightly. He didn't want to let her go. A question came to his head and he asked it when her trembling and crying had stopped.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who do you love?"  
  
~*~  
  
The words came out of his mouth and Trunks felt the shock sweep through Pan. He had asked her because he wanted to know what she felt. He wanted an answer.  
  
Pan heard the question and stiffened. He had asked her something that she had always asked herself. Ever since she was little she had questioned who she loved. Not the family love, but love love. She had thought about it more for the last few days. Should she tell him what she really thought? Should she reveal her darkest thoughts to him that no other had ever heard?  
  
Pan pulled away from Trunks and looked him in the eye. Was this the reason he had kidnapped her? To ask her about her feelings?  
  
Trunks looked into her eyes. They were full of a certain curiosity. But there was something else there. Fear.  
  
Pan turned away from him and wiped her eyes with her hands. Her bare feet were sticking to the cold floor, sending chills down her spine.  
  
"This may sound weird to you, but the arguments I've been having with Leonardo have been about this type of thing," she began.  
  
She sat down on the couch and stared at Trunks.  
  
"He wanted me to do things that I didn't want to do. They were things that mates do, but when he asked me it just didn't feel right. I said no, but I felt pressurised by him going on about love and bonds."  
  
Trunks nodded, eager to hear her answer.  
  
"When I was very little, I used to dream about meeting the right saiyan and falling in love. I'm mated to Leonardo, but I don't know if I love him. And since I kissed him after the Earthquake, something has been tingling at my lips, telling me to...stop."  
  
She paused.  
  
"Sometimes, I feel as if there's another part to my heart and soul, and that I'm not feeling what I should be."  
  
Trunks drew in a quick intake of breath. What she had said had brought a little bit of relief to Trunks. She was saying that she could feel their bond.  
  
"But I don't understand."  
  
Pan looked down to her bare feet. She felt the weight of the chair change as he sat down.  
  
Pan said, "I don't know why I'm telling you this. I mean, I'm just a girl who got mated too young."  
  
"No. I'm listening and I understand."  
  
Her eyes lit up and she looked at him.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. I once had the same feeling. The feeling of knowing that something's not right though I don't know what it is."  
  
Pan smiled. Trunks moved closer to her. He wanted to see her bite mark, but her ebony hair was always in the way. He began to move it away when she noticed. She pulled back and looked at him with accusing eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Trust me," he whispered.  
  
She looked deep into his eyes and saw that she was drawn into them like no other. She moved back closer to him and let him do as he pleased. She somehow trusted him, although the reason was beyond her.  
  
Trunks slowly swept away her silky hair and looked at her bite mark.  
  
It was fading. The redness of it had gone and it was back to her original skin colour. Soon, it wouldn't be there anymore. And that was when the bond withdrawal symptoms really kicked in. He touched it gently with his fingers, knowing it to be sensitive.  
  
Pan breathed deeply when she felt his fingers brush over her mark. She knew that it would have to be bitten soon.  
  
Trunks felt the longing come to him as he covered it with her hair. It was an ache through his body, a pulling sensation telling him to bite her. But he knew that he couldn't and he was glad that he had the will to control himself.  
  
He leant back on the sofa and Pan looked at him.  
  
"Can I go now?"  
  
Her voice was angelic to him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why? You've asked me questions so now let me leave!"  
  
Trunks stood up and grabbed her by the hands pulling her up with him.  
  
"You're staying here until I've thought about this."  
  
"Thought about what? Please let me go!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You've said that before," she replied. He was tugging her along.  
  
He was silent. He opened the gravity room door and stepped inside. He pulled her in, holding both her hands and went to the control panel. He pressed a couple of buttons, but the gravity didn't rise.  
  
He pulled her back towards the door and she thought that he was going mad taking her into the gravity room and then out again. But as he reached the door, he pushed her back and went out. He closed the door behind him, closing her inside. He locked the door and sighed.  
  
"Let me out!" she yelled through the door.  
  
No answer.  
  
Pan put her fingers to her head and tried the Instant Translocation, but it didn't work. All that happened was that she ended up in the same place as before. She growled. The buttons he had pressed had stopped her from using her favourite technique. She went over to the control panel and growled out angrily when she realised he had password protected it. She would have to stay here...  
  
Trunks didn't like what he was doing, but he couldn't let her go. His heart refused. He realised that she might get cold in what she was wearing. His knees grew weak. What she was wearing showed a lot of cleavage and it was too much to handle. He had to refrain himself from grabbing her a few times. He got a thick blanket and went to the gravity room. He opened the door and made sure she didn't run out. She didn't. She was on the floor shivering. Ache went into his heart and he walked up to her.  
  
Pan looked up to his blue eyes. He bent down on his knees and wrapped the blanket around her. She noticed that he was being very gentle.  
  
"I'll put the heating on in here for you," Trunks said. He put his hand to her cheek and caressed it before standing up and leaving. The door closed and Pan was alone.  
  
But she couldn't help wondering why he was being so nice. Somehow, when he had touched he face with his smooth, gentle hands, Pan had felt fire in her heart. And real fire it was...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
another chappie done! Please read and review! dragon agility 


	12. Let Me Go

Thanks for the reviews! Thanks to:  
  
Here is the next chappie!  
  
Let Love Be Your Energy................chappie 12  
  
Last time:  
  
Pan looked up to his blue eyes. He bent down on his knees and wrapped the blanket around her. She noticed that he was being very gentle.  
  
"I'll put the heating on in here for you," Trunks said. He put his hand to her cheek and caressed it before standing up and leaving. The door closed and Pan was alone.  
  
But she couldn't help wondering why he was being so nice. Somehow, when he had touched he face with his smooth, gentle hands, Pan had felt fire in her heart. And real fire it was...  
  
~*~  
  
"Pan!" called the voice.  
  
She turned towards it. It was the Queen, Queen Bulma of Vegeta-sei.  
  
"Come here and we'll get started."  
  
Pan walked to Bulma and smiled.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to start with the basics of this mechanism. It isn't made by Vegeta-sei technology, but by a planet known as Earth which is in the Fourth Quadrant of the Fifth Sun. It has a negative and a positive side."  
  
Pan nodded.  
  
"He should be here to teach you this, but he's too lazy to get out of bed. If you're stuck, just call me."  
  
Pan watched as Bulma faded away beside her before the scene changed.  
  
There was screaming and a lot of it. Pan whirled around and came face to face with children. They were all sorts of ages, from at least three to seven years old. They were running around and playing with toys that were scattered across the floor. Some were sparring gently with each other while others read in the corners.  
  
"I love coming here."  
  
Pan turned towards the voice. It was Bulma again. No, it was the Princess: Bra. She was holding a girl who was holding a toy.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I love children. They're so cute and perfect at this age without any blunders. They don't care about that happens around them, only about having the best time they can. They're so individual and can make it on their own. They want to learn to be true adults. I can't wait until I have children. Not too many though, probably around two of three. Adults leave their children here while they work and spar. It's great actually. The child gets to make friends and discover with other children their age."  
  
Pan nodded.  
  
"Come with me," said Bra.  
  
Pan watched as Bra put the child down and walked out of the room and down the corridor before opening another door and stepping in. Inside were cots. Inside the cots were saiyan babies. Pan gasped. They were so adorable!  
  
"This is the natal unit," said Bra, "Babies who have just been born go here for the first forty eight hours of their life. The first forty-eight hours is a recharge session for the babies as their birth tires them out. Here, they are monitored and looked after before being given back to their parents."  
  
"They're adorable," said Pan.  
  
"Hm."  
  
The scene changed again, fuzzing into another.  
  
He went to strike her.  
  
Pan knew that there was a being near her, although it had used no turbulence. She concentrated even harder. She wondered who it was and made sure she was alert. She then felt his ki and the air move. She had the picture of the surroundings in her head and as Vegeta went to punch her, she raised her ki and blocked it. There was a thud as their arms met.  
  
Vegeta was satisfied. Pan opened her eyes and looked up at who had punched at her. She wasn't surprised to see the King, not at all.  
  
"You were clever in moving over here without disturbing the air, but I still blocked your throw," she said with a Son smirk on her face.  
  
Vegeta removed his arm and said: "You are just like your Grandfather: strong, intelligent and has a lot of will. Use it well."  
  
There was a bright flash and then darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan woke up. She slowly blinked the tiredness out of her eyes and stared at her surroundings. Where was she?  
  
~Oh yeah~ she thought, ~his gravity room~  
  
Pan shivered in the coldness and pulled the soft blanket around herself tightly. He had given this to her because of the coldness. He had also put the heating on to warm her up. Why was he being so kind and gentle? She didn't understand.  
  
But that wasn't all she didn't understand.  
  
She remembered her dream in her head: the images and scenes flashing before her eyes. The Royalty had been in it.  
  
The King who had gone to strike her and the Queen who was showing her Earth technology. The Queen had been talking about him. Who was it she was referring to?  
  
"Don't kid yourself Pan. You know full well who it is," she whispered to herself.  
  
Queen Bulma had been talking about her son; the Prince; Trunks.  
  
And then there was the Princess. She had been taking her around the natal unit of the palace.  
  
It had been a dream, but had what she had seen actually happened? She wasn't sure, but there was something familiar about it: a feeling in her stomach. Or was it nausea.  
  
Pan put her face into her hands. She didn't feel well at all. And for a saiyan to feel sick was a rare thing. Pan felt as if she was going to throw up and that was something she hadn't done since she was eleven.  
  
Pan growled. She didn't understand. Since the earthquake, images had been unfolding in her head. Images of him... Was it like a riddle that had to be solved? Why was it always him? The gorgeous and gentle Trunks.  
  
Pan drew a quick intake of breath. She was going too far. Yes, Trunks was gorgeous. She had got lost in his eyes when she had seen his reflection in the kitchen of Leonardo's home. And the gentle? The night before he had caressed her cheek with such tender actions.  
  
She growled again. He had locked her up and she had to get out of here and get to Leonardo. He would know what to do.  
  
Or would he?  
  
Doubt had been surfacing within her thoughts during the last couple of days. Did she really love him? All he wanted to do was lead their relationship. And she couldn't remember once when they had talked through their telepathic bond. Maybe he was avoiding her.  
  
She didn't know for sure what Leonardo or her dream was about, but she knew for sure that she had to get out of here.  
  
Pan made her way to the gravity room door. She was still in her nightdress that reached mid thigh. She knew it was morning by her internal clock system. Her old gravity room at home had a knack in the panel by the door. It could be opened and a spark of a wire the door could be opened. She tried just this and sure enough, the door opened. She hastily stepped out and looked around her. She was in the living room.  
  
Pan walked stealthily to the balcony doors. They were open and her escape route seemed easy. That was when she heard voices. Raised voices.  
  
"Leonardo," she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks felt rage boil through him. The palpitations of his heart increased as he stared at the face he didn't want to see.  
  
Leonardo. Bastard.  
  
Trunks had been happily looking over the City on the roof when Leonardo had landed. Guards had chased him, but Trunks dismissed them. He had wanted to get rid of Leonardo personally. He had come because of Pan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan tiptoed onto the balcony, her back against the wall. They were right above her but they couldn't sense her as she had her ki suppressed. They were in the middle of a conversation.  
  
"I know she's here," said someone. It was Leonardo.  
  
"So what if she is?" replied the other. It was Prince Trunks.  
  
"I want her back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
There was a growl from Leonardo, "You know full well why, so don't play the fool with me!"  
  
Trunks laughed, "Well well well. Seems like you can talk rough when you want to. Pity it's to me, because I don't like it when people talk to me that way."  
  
"I'm not scared of you," she heard Leonardo say.  
  
"You were afraid the last time I spoke to you."  
  
~The last time?~ Pan thought ~In Main Street? No. They didn't talk then. They must have talked together another time. I wonder why?~  
  
"That was then. This is now. So, give her back to me."  
  
"No."  
  
Trunks' voice was hard and cold.  
  
"You can't deny me of her," said Leonardo.  
  
"Was she ever yours to deny?"  
  
Pan's heart stopped. The palpitations just came to a halt. Her breath caught in her throat and she could hear the City sounds from below. In her head, she failed to register what Trunks had said.  
  
What did he mean when he had said that she was never Leonardo's to deny?  
  
She knew that the Prince was saying that she was not Leonardo's and never was.  
  
Then whose was she?  
  
Pictures began to swim in her head, surfacing so she could see them in front of her eyes. She bit back a moan as nausea swept throughout her like wildfire. She realised that pain was radiating from her neck. She felt for her bite mark and recoiled at the touch. It was scalding.  
  
Pan didn't understand what was happening to her. Leonardo was her mate, she was sure of it. So, why had the Prince said that? Was he just making it up because he wanted her to stay here? The things she had seen in her dreams and visions resurfaced. Pan grabbed her head. Maybe this was the reason he was avoiding her: because she wasn't his. Pain ripped through her head, causing her to breathe heavily. She was so confused.  
  
If it was a lie, why wasn't Leonardo denying it?  
  
Pan listened, but there was no sound.  
  
"I think you should leave."  
  
Prince Trunks had said that to Leonardo. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt her stomach clenching within her, trying to push out the contents of stomach. Along with the pain from her bite mark, she couldn't endure it anymore.  
  
Before she knew it, she was leaning over the balcony emptying the contents of her stomach. She could see grass below.  
  
Trunks heard someone moving and looked down to the balcony. His eyes widened as he saw Pan being sick.  
  
~How did she get out of the gravity room?~ he wondered.  
  
He glanced at Leonardo, who was rooted to the spot staring intently at Pan. He then turned to Trunks and gave him I-knew-you-had-her look. Trunks ignored it and turned back to Pan.  
  
She was still over the balcony.  
  
~Morning sickness~ he thought, ~because of her pregnancy~  
  
Trunks felt ache in his heart. He knew that Leonardo had her and he hated it. How he just wanted to beat him to a pulp and enjoy every minute of it. But he couldn't do it if Pan was involved with him. He would wait until the right moment.  
  
He watched as Leonardo levitated down to the balcony and Trunks growled subconsciously.  
  
Pan knew that Leonardo was behind her as she wiped her mouth. Her mouth tasted horrible as she leaned up, but she refused to turn around. She wrapped her tail around her tightly.  
  
Leonardo touched her waist, "Baby..."  
  
Pan seethed:  
  
"Get your hands off me."  
  
It wasn't a request, it was an order. Leonardo recoiled at her harsh tone of voice. Trunks stepped forward: he knew she was angry: very angry.  
  
Pan was holding onto the edge of the balcony. She tightened her grip, her ki rising.  
  
Leonardo stepped forward, "Pan, let's go."  
  
Pan turned around and stared at Leonardo with cold eyes. She watched as Trunks jumped down behind Leonardo. She held eye contact with him before looking at Leonardo again.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with any of you," she breathed, "just leave me alone! Stop talking about me, touching me, talking to me, talking about me...you're driving me mad! Just..."  
  
Trunks watched in alarm as she grabbed her head.  
  
~She heard us~ he realised.  
  
Pan looked up, tears running down her face. She sobbed.  
  
"I don't understand, okay? Just stop doing what you're doing to me...please..."  
  
Trunks looked to her bite mark. It had nearly faded, but at the moment it was raw red, as if it was giving her immense pain. She covered it up with her hand and produced a ki blast in the other.  
  
"Don't follow me...I'm just a kid..."  
  
With that, she flew off leaving a rather dazed Leonardo. Trunks followed her with his eyes until she was out of sight. He had more of an understanding than Leonardo did. Trunks knew why she had said all of those things. He only hoped she would be okay.  
  
Leonardo turned towards him, "She heard our conversation. What's wrong with her? Why did she call herself a kid? She's seventeen."  
  
Trunks growled and extended an arm, powering up a ki blast, "Get out of here before I do some real damage to you. You heard what she said. Stay away from her...or I'll make sure you will."  
  
Leonardo left with fear in his eyes and Trunks slid down the balcony wall. She had heard their conversation, which meant that she had heard what he had said: that she wasn't Leonardo's. Trunks was happy about this, but now she was mortally afraid of them both.  
  
She was confused and probably thought that they were fighting over her or something in that matter. Trunks had felt at pain when he had seen her in her vulnerable state. Her bite mark had been red raw and he knew she was in pain inside.  
  
Why couldn't everything just be normal again? Why was it so painful? Trunks felt ache in his heart. The bond withdrawal affected him in a severe way. She had flown off in fright. He was worried for her a great deal. She thought she was fourteen, just a kid as she had said.  
  
Where would she go now?  
  
What would she do?  
  
"Blast this damn amnesia!"  
  
She was pregnant with his child too. Leonardo might be out of the way now, but Pan's old life and memories with the one who loved her more than any living thing in the universe was the furthest thing away from her. And she didn't even now it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what did you think?  
  
Good?  
  
Bad?  
  
Tell me what you think in a review! They're my food source! No reviews, I die which means no more chappies! ~Joke~ ~LOL~  
  
This was a long chapter! Took me a while to write!  
  
Review please!  
  
dragon agility ( 


	13. Show me my Future

Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me!!! One bad thing is that school starts on Thursday so I'm a bi upset that my six weeks has finished already...  
  
I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I've made it as best as possible. It's 8 pages worth!  
  
Here is the next chappie! It's really loooooooooooooooooooong! So be warned that you're gonna be hooked for a while!  
  
Let Love Be Your Energy................chappie 13  
  
Last time:  
  
Why couldn't everything just be normal again? Why was it so painful? Trunks felt ache in his heart. The bond withdrawal affected him in a severe way. She had flown off in fright. He was worried for her a great deal. She thought she was fourteen, just a kid as she had said.  
  
Where would she go now?  
  
What would she do?  
  
"Blast this damn amnesia!"  
  
She was pregnant with his child too. Leonardo might be out of the way now, but Pan's old life and memories with the one who loved her more than any living thing in the universe was the furthest thing away from her. And she didn't even now it.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan flew as fast as she could away from the balcony. Below her, the city seemed to whiz by as if it was a blur. The wind whistled in her ears and blew her hair around her face.  
  
But she didn't care.  
  
She was wearing a skimpy nightdress that kept rising up her leg.  
  
But she didn't care.  
  
There was a pain in her head, a pain that seems to split her head into two. Her bite mark was red raw and burning. Heat and pain radiated across her entire head and seemed to want to slow her down. Pan wanted to tear her head off, to get rid of the pain...and the images. They were there in her mind, wanting her to see them. The voices too. It was their voices, especially his: the lavender-haired saiyan. Tears ran down her face because of all of this.  
  
But she didn't care.  
  
All she wanted was to get somewhere safe where she could rest and get rid of the pain. She bit back a cry of pain as she decided her destination.  
  
~Grandma Chi-Chi's~ she thought.  
  
Pan changed direction due east and spotted the house. She had hardly any energy left. Her sickness and nausea along with what she had found out and the pain she was feeling had completely sapped her energy. As she landed on the front lawn, she gasped as nausea hit her again. She forced herself to stand and slowly made her way to the back door which would be open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chi-Chi opened the oven and sniffed the cake. It smelt scrumptious and looked mouth-watering. Goten and Bra were coming round today. Chi-Chi wished she knew where Pan was. She was worried sick.  
  
It was at that moment that she heard a noise at the back door. Chi-Chi turned and dropped the oven gloves she was holding.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"G...Grandma...help me," Pan rasped before she fell forward in exhaustion.  
  
Chi-Chi darted forward and caught her Granddaughter before she hit the ground. She nearly recoiled at the heat that radiated off Pan's skin. She turned her over and looked into her eyes. They were half-open and her breathing was laboured.  
  
"Hold on, Pan."  
  
Chi-Chi lifted Pan up and quickly laid her on the couch. She grabbed a cloth and soaked it in ice cold water before putting it on Pan's forehead. Pan moaned at the touch of the coldness against the heat of her skin. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, but to no avail.  
  
Chi-Chi put her cheek to Pan's, "You've got a nasty fever Pan."  
  
"It hurts, please stop the pain," breathed Pan. More tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Where does it hurt, honey?"  
  
Pan bit her lip as another wave of nausea hit her. She sat up, the cold cloth falling to the floor. She clutched her head as the voices and images started again. Chi-Chi looked at her in worry.  
  
"Pan, try to relax..."  
  
"I can't!" Pan exclaimed, as she gripped her head again, her hair falling forward from her shoulders. Chi-Chi's eyes widened at the sight of Pan's bite mark. It was the deepest shade of red that existed and it had swelled to great proportions. It seemed to be pumping with excess of blood. Chi-Chi grabbed the sides of Pan's face and turned her towards her.  
  
"Tell me. Where were you before you came here?"  
  
Pan tried to turn away, but her Grandma's grip was too strong.  
  
"At the palace. He was there..."  
  
"Who was there?"  
  
"Him..." she flinched in ache, "...Trunks..."  
  
Chi-Chi nodded and touched her Granddaughter's bite mark. It was red and painful because she had either been in close contact with Trunks for too long and was crying out to be bitten again or her exhaustion had started a cycle of bond withdrawal. It was probably a bit of both. Pan cried out in pain as Chi-Chi touched it.  
  
"Make them stop, make them stop..." Pan thrashed her head from side to side, mumbling and moaning in pain. It was as if someone was invading her head with noise and pain.  
  
"Make who stop Pan? Please tell me or I can't help you."  
  
"The voices in my head! It's their voices, and it's their faces in my head...especially his...these visions or whatever are driving me mad!!"  
  
Her voice broke off into a sob as she clutched her head. Chi-Chi got up, in understanding of what she had to do, and returned with a small, sharp knife. Pan's eyes widened.  
  
"I can only make some of the pain go away. Trust me."  
  
Pan tried to hold herself still as Chi-Chi brushed Pan's hair away from her bite mark. Holding the knife horizontally above Pan's neck, Chi-chi put it to the skin. Pan could feel the sharpness of it, but it hadn't cut at the skin. Chi-Chi glanced at her before pulling the knife along her bit mark, cutting the skin and drawing blood.  
  
Pan gasped as the blade severed her skin. The pain seemed to get worse around her neck and she tried not to cry out. But as she felt her hot blood seep down her neck, the pain seemed to numb itself. It was as if the tension in her neck had broken.  
  
Pan breathed in heavily as the ice-cold cloth was dabbed at her neck to stop the bleeding. It was true that some of the pain was gone. The images and the voices seemed to quieten producing a smaller pain than before but her nausea was still there. Pan wrapped her arms around her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
Chi-Chi saw this, "What's wrong?"  
  
"The pain in my neck has gone and the voices and images are still there but not as strong or painful, and I feel so...nauseous."  
  
Chi-Chi looked into Pan's onyx eyes, "You're just exhausted. You've worked yourself up to much. Your temperature is still high: you need to sleep and rest and..."  
  
"I'm gonna be sick," interrupted Pan, "for the second time today..."  
  
Pan got up and ran to the bathroom with all the energy she possessed and emptied the contents of her stomach for the second time. She felt the acid of it burning up her throat and pain held her stomach like a hug. When it stopped, she flushed the chain and sat back. Her breathing became irregular and Chi-Chi rushed to her. Fresh tears were running down her face and she pulled her Granddaughter into a hug. Pan began to sob into her Grandmother's shoulder.  
  
"Why is this happening to me? Why?"  
  
"I don't know sweetie," hushed Chi-Chi, rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"Am I that bad that someone is punishing me?"  
  
"No! Don't think that. Just relax; sleep."  
  
"I'm so confused..."  
  
"Don't worry, okay?"  
  
"Where is Mum?" asked Pan.  
  
Chi-Chi froze. Because of her amnesia, she though Videl was still alive, "She's gone out. She'll be back soon."  
  
When Chi-Chi next looked at Pan, she was asleep on her shoulder. She carried her to a bedroom and laid her on the bed. Her temperature was still high, though not as high as before. Chi-Chi left her and returned to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks breathed heavily and closed his eyes. He had been feeling weird for the last hour or so since Pan had left. He hoped she was okay. What he was feeling was probably what she was feeling. Although they were both suffering from bond withdrawal, occasional pain would be sent to Trunks.  
  
He wondered where she was when his videophone rang. Trunks sat up on the sofa and answered the call. A screen popped up and Chi-Chi was there.  
  
"Oh, hi Chi-Chi, how are you doing?"  
  
Chi-Chi's face was serious, "She's here, you know."  
  
"You mean Pan?"  
  
Chi-Chi nodded.  
  
Trunks sighed relieved, "Is...is she okay?"  
  
"She came here in a terrible state, Trunks. What happened? She managed to tell me she was at the palace."  
  
"She heard something that she shouldn't have. She...she went ballistic and sort of broke down before she flew off. What's wrong with her?"  
  
"She came here and she couldn't walk. She had no energy left. She was clutching her head and kept saying stuff about voices and images in her head. It was causing her pain. Her.her bite mark was red raw and was ready to burst Trunks. That's extreme bond withdrawal. And mixed with her exhaustion and nausea it had become very serious. I had to cut it open to let the blood free itself. Then, thankfully, she fell asleep."  
  
Trunks looked to the ground, "She's been having flashbacks of her life with me. She told me so. Combined with what she found out today and the confusion it's caused, she probably just fell apart. I haven't had bond withdrawal as bad as that. Her bite mark needed to be bitten and decided that was the best time to tell her. But my Mother told me that I would get the worst of the bond withdrawal as I know what is going on."  
  
"She's finding out what's going on the hard way and it's causing her confusion. She's completely burnt out. All she needs is a good night's rest and she should be okay for now."  
  
Trunks smiled, "Thank you Chi-Chi. Please, look after her...because I can't."  
  
Chi-Chi nodded, "I will. She threw up as well before she fell asleep. She's pregnant."  
  
Trunks' eyes widened, "I know. How did you know?"  
  
"I'm a woman Trunks. I've had two children of my own. Being sick twice in the morning in one day is pregnancy. It isn't...his, is it?"  
  
"No: the baby is mine."  
  
Chi-Chi sighed in relief, "I just hope that everything's back to normal before she starts to show. She thinks she's a virgin because of her amnesia."  
  
"I know...I just want everything to be back to normal, but that's too much to ask. I can't take it when I see her with him. It hurts so much. Why did it have to happen to us? Why not anyone else? When she finds out she's pregnant and if she still has amnesia, I think it's going to kill her. I'm scared Chi-Chi, so scared for her...I don't want to lose her..."  
  
"And you won't. Trust me, it'll turn out fine. I know how much you love each other: you would die for her and she would die for you. Just wait, everything will be okay. Have hope," said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Thank you Chi-Chi. Please, don't tell anyone else about Pan's pregnancy."  
  
"I won't. Bye then, take care."  
  
"Bye..." The screen vanished and Trunks flopped back down on the couch. He was scared for her: a lot. If she was experiencing that much bond withdrawal without knowing the truth, what would his be like: painful. And deep down, he knew that if she didn't remember soon, there was only so much he could take, and that it would kill him. Although he had vowed to wait for her, his body had other ideas. But he would fight on, he would fight on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan opened her eyes to darkness. As her eyes adjusted to the blackness, she looked around and noticed she was in her old bedroom. It was like before minus many of her personal things. She sat up slowly and winced in pain as a hot searing ache rushed to her head. She took some deep breaths and the pain vanished. She stretched cat-like before slipping out of the bed. The floor was cold on her feet.  
  
She slowly walked to a door opposite and switched on the light. She blinked her eyes at the brightness and slowly opened them to adjust to the light. She was in the bathroom. She walked to the mirror to look at her reflection and laughed.  
  
She looked an absolute state, but she felt much better than before. Her hair was matted and all wrong and her skin was blotchy. Pan tilted her head to the side to look at her bite mark and was surprised.  
  
Before, when it had been throbbing with intense pain, it was as if she knew how it looked like: red raw, big and bursting with blood. But now it was back to normal, except that the two puncture marks that should have been there as a bite had been replaced by a thin line from when Chi-Chi had cut it.  
  
Pan knew that what had happened was the result of not getting it bitten. She knew the inevitable: she would have to return to Leonardo to get it bitten before it happened again. She growled. She didn't want to do that, not after what she had found out. It was confusing, but she rather got an idea about what they were talking about. Pan felt a lump form in her throat and immediately thought of something not pertaining to the subject. She didn't want to get herself worked up again.  
  
After a refreshing bath, Pan felt refreshed; but the confusion lingered in her mind. She needed to get it sorted and there was one person she knew who knew all there was to come for her and answer all of her questions.  
  
~Yes~ Pan thought, ~I'll go see her~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Senai closed her eyes as she finished her daily gazing. She felt more awake than ever, as she knew that this day the sun was happy and the birds were singing hymns of gratitude to their environment.  
  
Senai got up slowly and grabbed her walking stick. She wasn't young anymore and her bones ached with every step. But she loved her profession because it was in her blood and she would continue it until the day she died.  
  
She came to sit at her table. Senai knew that she was coming here, she could sense her troubled mind and her jaded signals were fluctuating wildly all over the place. Senai waited until she came.  
  
The door closed and then there was silence.  
  
"Come in, my child," Senai rasped with a cough.  
  
Pan stepped through the beaded veil that hung from the frame of the door. She smiled at Senai. Senai was quite a short woman but she still had features that told others that she was once very beautiful. Her skin now was old and she wore glasses and long robes.  
  
"It is good to see you, Senai."  
  
"Even better to see you, my dear Pan. And don't worry about the statue."  
  
Pan frowned, "What statue?"  
  
Pan's hand knocked over a small statue of a tall woman as she glanced around.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!"  
  
"I said don't worry about it," replied Senai.  
  
Pan blushed and took a seat in the chair opposite Senai.  
  
"I knew you were coming here."  
  
Pan smiled, "You know everything Senai."  
  
Senai nodded and considered the possibility, "Perhaps..."  
  
In truth, she did. You see, Senai was an Oracle. Although the Oracles and most of their descendants had been killed by the Queen of the Seventh Era, Senai's ancestors had lived on and pursued their profession. Senai and her ancestors had been the Oracles that the Sons preferred since the beginning of their existence. Senai knew everything there was to know, even before it happened. She knew that Pan had amnesia and all that had happened since. She even knew some of what was to happen next.  
  
"So," began Senai, "How is my Great Great Grandson?"  
  
Pan sighed, "He's okay, Senai, but I think that it's over between us."  
  
"I know that Pan. Leonardo sometimes has a one-track mind. But if my daughter had taken up being an Oracle, this Oracle line might have continued. Leonardo could have had a great mind. Male Oracles are believed to be non-existent but they can see things that us women cannot. After me, there will be no more in this line unless any of my other Grandchildren want to learn."  
  
Pan smiled, "So, how old are you then seeing as you think you're going to die any second?"  
  
Senai laughed, "247 years 7 months and 27 days. The oldest saiyan ever recorded was 278 years and the average time for a saiyan is 250 years. But seeing as my bones are weak, I don't think I have long."  
  
"That's a shame. So...do you know when you're going to die?"  
  
"When, I'm not too sure, but how I do I know and I have to say that it's very peaceful."  
  
Pan grinned and looked around the room. She loved this place. It was a small room painted a deep red. Bookcases and shelves lined the walls filled with dusty books and strange ornaments that seemed to stare at you. The floor was magnificently covered with exotic rugs. There was always incense burning which gave the room a wonderful smell. The table Pan was sitting at was made of oak and was polished. In front of Senai was a crystal ball, which reflected the light that emanated from the chandelier above. There were also tarot cards.  
  
"I have a problem, Senai. I'm so confused about recent events and I think I'm going mad as I keep hearing voices in my head..."  
  
"Do you have any idea how this all started?" asked Senai.  
  
"After the Earthquake was when I first encountered confusion through confrontation. The Prince wanted to keep me for some reason. Then, in the Main Street he came. I've seen him after that as well. He even...abducted me from Leonardo's home. Hmm...Leonardo. I say that it is over, though I can't end it. I'm bonded to him: his bite mark on my neck. But...I don't love him. I don't want to have sex with him and I can't think of why if we're bonded. You don't just fall out of love when you're bonded! I'm surprised my Grandma even let me bond at fourteen!"  
  
Senai nodded.  
  
"Then, it's the visions. They're always about him...things that I don't remember happening at all. Maybe it's the future, but that can't be true because...it can't. One of them was when I was kissing him and another about his family. One was about a time when I was supposedly seriously hurt. It's just confusing...I don't understand. I heard them both talking today and I rather gathered that I don't belong to Leonardo. But then, why am I with him and why is he with me? Are they...are they fighting over me?"  
  
She paused.  
  
"Because if they are...I won't allow it. It is my mind and my body. Everything that's happened has caused all my energy to diffuse from my body. I felt ill this morning and my...the bite mark on my neck had to be cut open. I just want it to end...Is it possibly all my fault?"  
  
She stopped and one solitary tear fell from her onyx eye, down her smooth cheek and fell onto her lap.  
  
"Pan, my child, do not cry for none of this is your fault. Please just listen to what I have to say. I'll deal out my tarot cards and see what happens."  
  
Senai picked up the tarot cards with her jewelled hand. She shuffled them for a moment or two before setting the 22 cards face down on the table in the shape of a triangle.  
  
"Here we go."  
  
Senai concentrated and lifted her hand above the cards. She rested it down on one of the cards and turned it over.  
  
"Justice," said Senai revealing the card to Pan, "You feel neglected but you're not. Stay calm and think things through carefully. Trust your heart as much as your head."  
  
Pan closed her eyes. Her Grandfather always used to say to trust your heart. But what was her heart saying?  
  
"The Judge," said Senai, "Make sure you know who your real friends are. Things will change for the better. You will see someone in a different light."  
  
"And the last card?" asked Pan.  
  
Senai stretched her hand out and stopped above the top one. The top one was always last and the most important. Senai knew what this card held.  
  
She turned it over and Pan gasped.  
  
"The Lovers. You need to make a decision about the future. No one can force you to do anything. Deep feelings revolving around you are resurfacing. You've got to accept that."  
  
Pan looked to the floor. Getting The Lovers card was a genuine sign that love of some sort was about to come your way, whether you wanted it to or not. She felt...apprehensive inside. After all the commotion that had happened in the last week and a half, Pan felt that this would just confuse everything more. Somewhere deep, she felt sick at the thought of love.  
  
"But how can there be love? I'm bonded to someone already..."  
  
"I know how you are feeling and the cards have revealed to you what you are feeling," said Senai, "Remember what the cards have told you and trust in them. They can help you. I know that you still may feel a bit confused, but please just listen to me."  
  
Pan looked deep into Senai's eyes, which were filled with intense seriousness.  
  
"Just try to forget about Leonardo for a while. Go your own way. I know that you don't love him so leave him. It doesn't matter about the bite mark right now. You're bite mark became like it was today because it had to be bitten, but if you stay away from the cause, it shouldn't happen for a while. And when it does, just cut it like before. It won't always work: then you'll have to go back to the cause. But just push him out of your mind. These visions of yours, please regard them as special. I leave it up to you how you decipher them. The nausea you are feeling is sickness. The voices and the pain in your head are partly to do with your injury following the Earthquake and partly because of your bond with another. As I said before. Stay away from the cause and you should be okay. What you heard this morning, I can't help you with. Thinking about it might cause more pain but it's up to you how you deal with it."  
  
Pan said, "I understand, but why is this happening to me? And why now?"  
  
Senai sighed, "Okay, listen to me. I'm going to tell you this once. How you interpret it is your choice."  
  
Pan leaned in.  
  
"Something bad is going to happen on this planet. Something very bad. Worse than anything ever before. Evil is all around us this very moment. It's in the air, but normal saiyans can't sense it. It's waiting for the right moment to strike; the right occurrence to commence. And when it does, certain individuals will be affected in such a deep way that it will tear this planet into two. It's already been working among the saiyans. It is making sure certain things happen and certain things don't happen. It's slowly taking over lives. Pan...you have something within you that you don't know you have. You have a past that if was ever known to you, would make you run and hide. The unlikely to you is the likely to your past."  
  
Pan felt a lump in her throat. Senai was right, she didn't know who she was. And this evil was probably messing about with everything. She had to get away.  
  
She stood up, "Thank you Senai, for everything. I'll take the cards seriously and what you've said so seriously too. I'm going to stay with my Great Aunt Valise, my Grandmother's sister. She lives on the other side of this planet in the middle of the Oasis. It's quiet and solitary. I think it will calm me down. Thank you...bye."  
  
Pan stole one last glance at the tarot cards on the table before turning around and exiting the room with new ambitions.  
  
"I hope it will help you Pan, I hope it will..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was it! My fingers are hurting but I'm mega pleased with the results of this chapter.  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quite a shocker for the next chapter! And a big bad cliffhanger!!!!!!!!  
  
dragon agility  
  
(  
  
xx 


	14. The End Itself

Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me!!!  
  
Here is the next chappie!  
  
Let Love Be Your Energy................chappie 14  
  
Last time:  
  
"Something bad is going to happen on this planet. Something very bad. Worse than anything ever before. Evil is all around us this very moment. It's in the air, but normal saiyans can't sense it. It's waiting for the right moment to strike; the right occurrence to commence. And when it does, certain individuals will be affected in such a deep way that it will tear this planet into two. It's already been working among the saiyans. It is making sure certain things happen and certain things don't happen. It's slowly taking over lives, like a virus. Pan...you have something within you that you don't know you have. You have a past that if was ever known to you, would make you run and hide. The unlikely to you is the likely to your past."  
  
Pan felt a lump in her throat. Senai was right, she didn't know who she was. And this evil was probably messing about with everything. She had to get away.  
  
She stood up, "Thank you Senai, for everything. I'll take the cards seriously and what you've said so seriously too. I'm going to stay with my Great Aunt Valise, my Grandmother's sister. She lives on the other side of this planet in the middle of the Oasis. It's quiet and solitary. I think it will calm me down. Thank you...bye."  
  
Pan stole one last glance at the tarot cards on the table before turning around and exiting the room with new ambitions.  
  
"I hope it will help you Pan, I hope it will..."  
  
~*~  
  
As Pan walked down the street, away from the Oracle's house she recalled all of the immense information that she had been told.  
  
~*~ "Something bad is going to happen..." ~*~ "It's waiting for the right moment to strike..." ~*~ "It's slowly taking over lives..." ~*~ "The unlikely to you is the likely to your past..." ~*~  
  
Pan sighed, ~It involves me~ she thought. Why else would Senai tell her all that she had been enlightened with?  
  
Pan looked to the sky, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hands. It was late afternoon from the positioning of the hot, round sun. The day had gone quite quickly. She must have been with Senai for a good hour.  
  
The tarot cards rather worried Pan. She had been told to trust her heart as much as her head, to make sure she knew who her real friends were and that she would see someone in a new and different light. That wasn't all though. She had got the lover's card.  
  
She didn't know what she felt with that card. It had many powerful meanings. Whatever way you deciphered it could lead you in a different path. Senai had said that deep feelings would resurface around her. Did that mean that she would meet someone? She felt apprehensive.  
  
She stopped at the edge of the road and looked both ways before crossing. She was going to tell Chi-Chi where she was going to go. Her Great Aunt lived in a beautiful place. She couldn't wait to lay by the river and relax. It would clear her mind. Pan felt quite positive after seeing Senai, although she had learnt many other things.  
  
Like the evil on the planet. Maybe there was going to be another war. She hoped not. She had lost two important people in the last one seven years ago.  
  
She sighed. She missed them a lot.  
  
She heard a rustle behind her and turned to look while still walking. It was nothing but her imagination. Pan turned back and was startled when she collided with something. Pain shot through her head as she stopped walking and looked to see who or what she had collided with.  
  
It was a tall, burly man with tough armour on. No wonder her cut had hurt. Pan was quite short compared to other saiyans so she only reached up to his mid-chest.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry. I was paying attention," said Pan.  
  
He looked down at her. He had short black hair and black eyes. When he saw who she was he opened his mouth and gasped.  
  
"No! I'm sorry! It was my fault! Excuse me, I'll be on my way."  
  
He left rather rapidly, as if he was afraid of her. She shrugged to herself and continued walking. The pain in her head was starting to grow. As she turned the corner, Pan stopped and put her hand to the wall to steady herself. She gritted her teeth as ache washed throughout her head. It was like a bad headache. She closed her eyes and was astounded as she had another vision...  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do you care to dance?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I'd love to," she replied, taking his hand.  
  
They walked towards the dance floor and began to dance in each other's arms. Trunks put his hands on her waist and they looked at each other as they danced to the slow music. After the slow song ended, one of the famous saiyan songs was played.  
  
Every saiyan in the room immediately got up and went to dance to it as it was the song that they were all taught to dance to. Trunks put one of his hands into hers and put their other hands behind the other's back. It was quite a fast dance and really got them going. Pan praised Kami when the song had ended because she had remembered the right moves for it. She was quite hot and she looked at Trunks.  
  
"You can dance really well, Pan," he said. She could see that he had enjoyed himself.  
  
They stared at one another for a few minutes, their eyes ever drawing nearer...  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHFORWARD~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan found herself breathing faster and with difficulty. All that she had seen and heard was replaying in her mind repeatedly as if it was trying to remind her to remember it.  
  
It was just like the visions before. She was always in it, with someone of his family...She had been dancing with him, they had been close to each other. Heavy body contact.  
  
Why...Why? Pan thought that things would get better, but this just proved her wrong. Why was her mind making her see what she didn't want to see? Why was it always with him? Was he somehow in touch with her inner mind?  
  
'The unlikely to you is the likely to your past' : That was what Senai had said. Was he in her past? That didn't make sense. She knew her past, she knew who she was.  
  
And then, all the whirlwind of emotions that she once again unleashed within her opened up her mind again. All that had happened since the earthquake replayed in her head: her confrontation with Trunks in Main Street, the visions, the dreams, the weirdness around her bond with Leonardo, what she had heard when they had been up on the roof, the pain of her bite mark, her sickness, the voices in her head, the confusion, the misunderstanding, the pain.  
  
And then in front of her eyes she saw the Lover's card and saw herself leaning in to capture the lips of a figure...  
  
Pan cried out and grabbed her head.  
  
"Enough..." she whispered, "ENOUGH!"  
  
She took off into the sky, flying to see where her body took her. She was flying high above the ground now and away from the City. She was crossing the barren desert. She flew over Death Valley, the place where her Dad and Grandfather died and before she knew it, she had arrived. She knew what this place was. And she knew what she had to do.  
  
There was only one way to relieve all the pain that existed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks yawned before pouring himself a drink. He sighed. He was bored. When Pan had been with him, they would have found something to do together or she would have suggested something that made him think 'why-didn't-I-think- of-that-before?'. She was like the spark in his life. She was his mate.  
  
Not now though. Technically she was, but in her mind, where it mattered the most, she was not at all. It hurt. It ached like nothing else. He always felt tired.  
  
"I just want her back..." he whispered. He was sitting on a stool in his kitchen. He picked up his drink and downed it in one go. He closed his eyes as it burned his throat. He didn't really like alcohol, but he needed it now. It was almost 100% alcohol, enough to knock out a human being. Anymore than the small glass he had drunk and he would become smashed.  
  
He got up and walked to look out of the window. It was early evening, the sun would set in around an hour. Pan had always liked to watch the sunset and he wondered if she would be looking at it tonight.  
  
He sighed before clutching his head. He could hear something, but the voice was blurred and he couldn't understand it. What was it? He could hear thoughts now, but the person was thinking too fast for him to comprehend.  
  
"What's happening?" said Trunks.  
  
He realised the truth. It was his bond to Pan. Had she remembered? No...And then he gasped.  
  
"No...I WON'T LET YOU!"  
  
Although Pan didn't know of their bond and they couldn't communicate or feel each other through the bond they shared, there was one emotion; one action that could be detected because it was the one thing that could end what they shared. He had heard her speak the words in her mind and he had realised what she was about to do.  
  
And with that, he flew out of the window, desperately flying to where she was. He wouldn't let her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan landed at the destination of her fate. She looked around and found herself alone. She wasn't surprised. Nobody came here. Except her and the reason for it. As she walked the dust beneath her feet rose. She stopped and looked down into darkness.  
  
She was standing on the edge of a hole that was so deep, darkness obscured your vision to see the bottom.  
  
She was standing on the edge of No End Pit. The pit was a deep hole in Vegeta-sei's crust. It stretched down for 1000 miles until it supposedly ended in the centre of the planet. No one knew for sure. Once you fell in, the gravity would pull you down, and you wouldn't be able to stop. You would slowly burn away as you reached the hot centre.  
  
She was going to jump. Death was her destiny; suicide was the only way to relieve the pain. She would be in heaven with her Grandpa and Father. There was no time to say goodbye to her Mother and Grandmother: she only hoped that if they found out what had happened to her, they would understand.  
  
She moved forward, her boots just coming over the edge. She outstretched her arms to her sides, as if saying goodbye.  
  
~This is it~ she thought, ~The end~  
  
She looked down and nausea swept through her body. She didn't know whether it was from her sickness or from looking down.  
  
"I'm not afraid."  
  
She closed her eyes, her impending death focused in her mind. The voices would stop, the sickness stop, everything would stop and she would be at peace. Her injury on her head started to burn, as if reminding her where it all began. If only the Earthquake didn't happen. But nothing could change her mind now.  
  
She could hear nothing but silence now. It was as if nature knew what she was about to do.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she began as she swayed on the edge, "...I'm sorry to all those I'm going to hurt when I do this. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused others. And I'm sorry for all the sins I've committed in my life."  
  
She opened her eyes. She wasn't afraid.  
  
She was about to jump, when she heard a voice. She growled. She knew exactly who it was.  
  
Trunks saw her at the edge of No End Pit, arms outstretched at her sides and ready to jump. He couldn't let her jump, he couldn't! She was his mate and although his Mother had told him to back off so she remembered naturally, he had a duty and responsibility to care for his mate. He loved her, he wasn't going to let her commit suicide: he wouldn't let her die.  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU!"  
  
He knew she had heard him. He flew right up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her back as he landed on the dusty terrain, a few metres from the pit. She immediately tried to prise Trunks' fingers of her arm, determined to fulfil what she had started. But his grip tightened as she tried to pull away. She growled in frustration before pulling her fists back and punching him in the chest. His grip didn't falter.  
  
Trunks tried to calm her down as she desperately tried to get away. She was growling and kicking to try to get away.  
  
Pan needed to do this: he couldn't stop her from doing what she wanted to do. She didn't want to be near him, he was involved in the voices; the visions. She stopped and looked him in the eye before raising her knee into his lower region and then kicking him in the chest.  
  
Trunks knew that her power increased quite dramatically when she was angry or upset, so he should have been prepared. But she had caught him off guard. His grip had loosened as she had kneed him and she broke the connection. He stopped in mid air from when she kicked him and saw her running to the edge of No End Pit. He ran after her and she got their first. He continued towards her.  
  
"Pa..."  
  
"Don't come any closer or I'll jump."  
  
Her voice scared him: it chilled him to the bone like ice. There was no emotion in her words, just a warning. She meant what she said: she was dead serious. He stopped. He was concerned now. He would have to talk her out of jumping and he knew how stubborn she really was. He wanted to know what had pushed her to such extremes. Surely not what she had heard earlier in the morning. But maybe it was. Plus with all the pain she had gone through that Chi-Chi had told him of.  
  
If she jumped and was forever gone, he didn't know what he'd do. The pain would be so bad. She was also carrying his child: their baby to show their love for each other. He knew now. He'd jump right after her.  
  
"I'm not coming any closer, but please, step away from the edge. It's dangerous." His voice was calm.  
  
Pan was standing on the edge, her arms outstretched again. Her back was to him and she smiled.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
Trunks breathed out air, "Why are you doing this? What's pushed you to such extremes?"  
  
She turned to face him, her eyes haunting, "You really want to know?"  
  
He stepped forward, "Tell me. Maybe I can help you..."  
  
"STAY BACK!" Pan turned around again, leaning forward to torment him.  
  
Sweat dripped down the side of Trunks' face. Pain filled his heart. She thought it was a game, making him believe that she wasn't going to do it. He couldn't let her. He'd have to try.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
The leaning stopped, "You can't help me."  
  
"Tell me...please..."  
  
Pan felt her eyes start to fill with tears. She was remembering the pain she had felt earlier when her bite mark had hurt. It also told her that she was beginning to become afraid.  
  
"I can't stand it anymore. You wouldn't understand. I can hear voices in my head, images, visions. It's driving me insane! The pain, I can't stand it anymore. I feel nauseous and I...I just want it to stop."  
  
Ache filled Trunks heart. Somehow, deep inside he knew what she as feeling as if their bond was reconnected again. It touched him deeply.  
  
She went on, a solitary tear falling down her cheek.  
  
"I wen to someone who told me what I should do in my life. She...she told me something unexpected, something that I don't want to happen. The confusion. It will all go including all the trouble I've caused others."  
  
"Don't say that," said Trunks, "You've caused no trouble to others. And many people care you for: why are you forgetting about them? Do you know how hurt they will be when they find out you're dead?"  
  
"I'm not forgetting about them," she choked, her pained emotions blatant in her speech.  
  
He stepped forward and she didn't notice, "What about the people you love?"  
  
She stayed silent before answering, "I told you already. Sometimes, I feel as if there's another part to my heart and soul, and that I'm not feeling what I should be."  
  
"Then shouldn't you stay alive to find out what that part to your heart and soul is?"  
  
~He's right~ thought Pan, ~I can find it and it will help me to understand~  
  
He was right behind her now. He could see that she was shaking. He held out his hand beside her and her eyes came to rest on it. She connected her eyes to his and Trunks felt love and yearning. Pan could feel something too, though she didn't know what. But inside, she felt relaxed in his close presence.  
  
She moved her hand towards his but then faltered and stopped. Her breathing became laboured and she moved her hand away.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
She closed her eyes, her wet cheeks shining in the sunset. His voice. The conversation with Leonardo on the roof. Leonardo.  
  
She couldn't trust any of them. Why had she believed him in the first place? His eyes just pulled her in as if she was prey.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
Pan put her hands in front of her and made an energy blast. It was invisible and couldn't be sensed: a special technique by her Father.  
  
"Goodbye, My Prince."  
  
Without warning, the ki blast was sent Trunks' way. He was thrown backwards and opened his eyes just in time to see Pan.  
  
With arms outstretched, offering herself to the heavens above:  
  
She jumped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Enough said. Big cliffhanger. Can't tell you what happens, you're gonna have to wait! And what a chapter the next one is! Plz review! dragon agility 


	15. Releasing Emotions on your Lips

Thanks for the reviews! I love reading the reviews for some reason. It helps me to write better.  
  
I admit that I was going to wait a few more days until I posted this, but I couldn't leave you hanging on! I'm sorry for being soooooo evil!!! ^_~ Enjoy!  
  
Here is the next chappie! This is where the plot starts to really sink in. I hope you like it!  
  
Let Love Be Your Energy................chappie 15  
  
Last time:  
  
She couldn't trust any of them. Why had she believed him in the first place? His eyes just pulled her in as if she was prey.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
Pan put her hands in front of her and made an energy blast. It was invisible and couldn't be sensed: a special technique by her Father.  
  
"Goodbye, My Prince."  
  
Without warning, the ki blast was sent Trunks' way. He was thrown backwards and opened his eyes just in time to see Pan.  
  
With arms outstretched, offering herself to the heavens above:  
  
She jumped.  
  
~*~  
  
Time seemed to freeze as she jumped, though the sun continued to set. Trunks, on the floor his eyes wide open as she bent her knees and leapt from the edge. She seemed to glide through the air as gravity began to pull her down. It seemed so graceful, but if anyone knew the living dangers below they wouldn't be smiling.  
  
She was committing suicide, and as she began to fall from Trunks view, he knew he just couldn't watch her. Who would?  
  
He was up on his feet, his senses perked up, love flowing through his veins. Within a quarter of a second he was near the edge of No End Pit.  
  
He dived.  
  
Not into the pit, but still after Pan: his mate.  
  
As his torso landed on the ground at the edge of the pit, he slid halfway over the edge, hand outstretched.  
  
This was it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan felt the cold, evening air rush passed her ears as she jumped. She seemed to fly upwards, gliding through the sir as if swimming through water. She looked down and saw nothing but black: this was her destiny. She felt the pull of gravity suck her down like a vacuum. She felt her body lean forward as she began to fall. She was going headfirst into her death. No, not her death, her freedom.  
  
She seemed to be falling at an angle and as she began to fall, her body was pulled closer to the edge of the inner wall of the pit. She sort of hoped that she hit herself against the inner wall as she fell, so that she became unconscious before she actually died. Then she would be in heaven quicker.  
  
She didn't know what happened next before it was over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks outstretched his hand as Pan fell past his gaze. His skin came into contact with another skin and he clasped it within his grasp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan felt someone touch her arm just before her hand as she hurtled into the pit. She gasped as it closed its grip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks held Pan's arm tightly in his grasp as she continued to fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan felt herself falling but her arm was left behind her still in the clasp of the other hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
And when Pan couldn't fall anymore because of the grip on her arm, she stopped. Just like a bungee jumper: when the cord can't stretch downwards anymore, the jumper is thrown upwards. It was like this, but without being thrown up again.  
  
Pan felt the pull of her arm on her shoulder as she stopped, her body smacking into the inner face of the pit. She groaned in pain as her head wound reopened. Her brain screamed agony into her body.  
  
Trunks felt her stop as well as the force on his arm. It seemed to jolt him awake, jolt his brain.  
  
And that was when a vision unfolded in front of both of their eyes. A joint vision, though different things they saw........  
  
Trunks gasped as he witnessed something that did not exist:  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Pan woke up, she found herself in a cell in the dungeon of the palace. The first thing that hit her was the cold. She tried to use her ki, but found she couldn't: she had a ki collar around her neck. She wrapped her arms around herself. Pan looked to the bars to see Trunks there, looking at her.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"You broke me Pan. I never knew that someone as evil and cold-hearted as you could break me. I was a fool not seeing through you. And because of you, I will be in pain until I find a mate that truly loves me. We did have a bond, but you broke away from it. I have a one sided bond within me, but I won't let it bother me for now," he answered.  
  
Pan looked at the ground, her heart burning. She wanted to cry.  
  
"Trunks," she said.  
  
"It's Prince Trunks to you."  
  
Pan didn't care. She could only say the words that couldn't save her:  
  
"I'm sorry.".............  
  
Trunks looked into the cell where she was. She hadn't noticed his presence yet. Pan was slumped against the wall, staring into space.  
  
~Her time is drawing to an end~ he thought before sliding open the bars of the cell. Pan looked up at him, her slash still there. He smiled. If a wound didn't heal within three days, then it would become a scar. And it was.  
  
"Just kill me Trunks," she murmured.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm tired of waiting," she lied.  
  
"Liar, you just can't stand the pain!" he exclaimed, before pulling her up roughly by the arm to study her eyes.  
  
~I don't see fear in her eyes, or even hate. But what's that? Do I see regret? And forgiveness?~ he thought.  
  
Pan could see that he was confused.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" he asked.  
  
"Because," she began, "I was a fool. I was acting like a tyrant. I didn't think, I should never have gone to help them in the war and seen you, I wish I didn't have the heart to think like that!"  
  
"Whatever. Just to let you know that I am going to let you go back to hell in less than twenty-four hours. You can bet on that," said Trunks. He dropped her to the ground and turned to walk out before looking back at her.  
  
Pan looked at him.  
  
"I'll be back here in twenty hours time. I think four hours will be long enough."....  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHFORWARD~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan closed her eyes as another vision took hold of her once again........  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sheik's hand came closer. Pan saw Gotenks coming closer and closer to her in the corner of her eye.  
  
Pan's heart was racing. For the second time in her life, she saw the flash of her memory, her life. Her life was a tiny speck in the universe. If time lasted one hour, the saiyan race would be right at the end of it, and her life would be less than a second. She now wished she had never been wished back. That way, she wouldn't die again.  
  
Sheik's hand was so close now, only a couple of inches away in her slow motion eyes. She held her breath.  
  
Gotenks flew, his SS3 hair flowing behind him. He was so close, but then so was Sheik.  
  
He pulled back his fist back, ready to punch Sheik away.  
  
He punched her in the face, spit spraying over the ground and a blood- curdling scream filled the air.  
  
He was too late.  
  
He had punched Sheik, her head twisting around to face him, but her fist had met the victim.  
  
Gotenks' eyes widened as he heard the scream. He turned his eyes away from Sheik and looked at Pan. His whole body went limp at the sight of her. He had failed.  
  
When he had punched Sheik, he hadn't punched her in time. All he had done was make Sheik move herself to the right. She had still got Pan.  
  
Pan's eyes were wide open, her mouth open, a small stream of blood dripping down the side. She had her hands around Sheik's arm that had gone completely through the bottom of her right lung. She looked down to see her royal blue spandex turning red with her own blood. Sheik had got her, but she was still alive. She looked up to see Sheik's face turned away from her. She understood. Gotenks had punched Sheik to stop her from killing her, but it had been to late. All it had done was give her more time to live. She would die slowly. She watched as Sheik turned towards her and smiled. Sheik pulled her hand out of Pan, laughed and flew up into the air.  
  
Pan dropped onto her knees as tears pooled out of her eyes. The pain was unbearable, too painful to even make a noise: just to stay silent as if it was the end.  
  
Gotenks caught her as she fell forward. He turned her over, blood covering his hand. She smiled up at his worried expression, but behind his eyes, she saw anger and hate for Sheik. He brushed the hair out of her eyes. The rain drenched her body more. She was losing a lot of blood. He picked up one of her hands and put it over the hole Sheik had caused. She winced.............  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHFORWARD~*~*~*~*~  
  
Again, time seemed to stay still as the vision ended for both Pan and Trunks. They could both feel the pull of gravity on their bodies. Trunks was on the edge, holding onto Pan's arm. Pan was hanging, Trunks' hand the only thing saving her from her death. Both had dazed expressions on their faces while they were thinking about what they had seen.  
  
~What was that I saw?~ though Trunks.  
  
It had been in the Palace, in the basement. Pan was inside one of the cells in the dungeon. Why? She had had a ki collar on her neck and he had been staring at her. They had talked. Visions could be of the future or the past, or relating to something that had happened while they were alive. Trunks remembered looking at her in the vision: she didn't have a bite mark and he had even said that she wasn't his mate. Then it must have been the past. But how? That couldn't be right. Nothing of the sort had ever happened.  
  
He had even said that he was going to kill her, and she had begged for death to come quickly. It didn't make sense, it didn't make sense at all.  
  
Why had he even seen it? He looked down to Pan, her face in utter bewilderment.  
  
~What was that?~ thought Pan was she remembered all she had seen.  
  
It was that girl again, that alien that she had seen in a vision at the palace. The cold, red eyes and the pure blonde hair. She had been holding her by the shoulder and had drawn her fist back. A tear fell form Pan's eye. The girl's hand had gone straight through her body and Pan seemed to feel that pain within her. Witnessing the vision had been a horrible experience.  
  
Why had the girl stabbed her with her hand? And who was that person, the saiyan in brilliant blonde with the emerald eyes and long golden hair? He had tried to save her from the girls' death punch. She closed her eyes.  
  
She had fallen onto her knees as blood had rushed out of her wound and he had knelt next to her, holding her. She remembered peering into his eyes, the eyes that were concerned for her wellbeing but full of anger and hatred for the girl who had done this to her. Those eyes, so familiar.  
  
She opened her eyes and gasped. They were Trunks' eyes. The shape of them, the intensity of them. He had saved her! But when she remembered the other parts of his face, she frowned. Trunks didn't have a rounded face, but a more sculptured one. His mouth wasn't that wide or cheeky looking either. She saw beyond the face and saw the earrings on their ears. She knew she had seen them somewhere before, and had heard about the use of them...something about fusion...  
  
Trunks and Goten! She knew she had recognised the mouth. They had fused together! To fight the girl? Probably.  
  
But why had the girl killed her? She had been beating her to a pulp in the other vision. It didn't make sense.  
  
Again, Trunks had been in the vision, always him. Just like the rest of the visions or scenes that her brain had made up. Doubt rose into her mind. Were her brain really making these up?  
  
Somehow, this vision didn't seem like it was made up. It seemed real, as if it had happened before. It didn't make sense, but she knew it did. And always Trunks. Was her mind trying to tell her something?  
  
That was when she felt the pull of the gravity, trying to pull her down, but something, someone, was holding her.  
  
Pan looked up and saw Trunks' face looking at her. From the look in his eyes, she knew he had seen a vision. But he had saved her.  
  
Trunks saw her tears and realised that what she had seen had moved her. He gritted his teeth as the pull of gravity became stronger and stronger.  
  
Pan began to struggle: she wanted to die.  
  
But then she looked down and felt once again the pull of gravity that seemed to want to tear her limbs from her body. A frightened gasp escaped her throat and she looked up at Trunks who was trying to pull her up.  
  
She couldn't go through with it now, she needed to get onto safe ground. She manoeuvred her hand and clutched his arm. He smiled at her weakly.  
  
"Don't move," he told her as he began to pull her up. But the gravity seemed to be stronger than anything her had ever trained in. She seemed to hardly move.  
  
She averted her gaze before speaking.  
  
"Who am I Trunks?"  
  
Trunks looked down at her in confusion.  
  
"Who..." she looked up to him, their eyes connecting, "who am I?"  
  
"Pan..."  
  
She interrupted him, as if in her own world, "Why do I keep having these visions? These scenes? These images in my head?"  
  
Her questions seemed rhetorical.  
  
"Why did I just have a vision now that has bewildered me completely? What did it mean? What was it trying to tell me? Why are you always in it?"  
  
She tightened her grip on his arm.  
  
"What did it mean when you said to Leonardo that I was never his to deny?" Her voice seemed to break.  
  
"Pan, I don't understand. What are you saying?"  
  
Pan looked down and wished that she hadn't. Her shoulder was in pain. She could feel Trunks pulling her up slightly.  
  
She looked to his eyes again, the eyes that seemed to capture her increasingly each time she gazed into their oceanic blueness.  
  
"I feel...I had this thought that you were somehow connected to me."  
  
Trunks breath caught in his throat. He loved her so much and what she had said seemed to burst energy into his veins.  
  
"Pan...I..." he paused, "You mean, and you are, more to me than what seems."  
  
She turned her head so their eyes broke connection. Why had he said that? What did it mean? Did he care for her? She suddenly began to fall down and looked up at Trunks who still held desperately onto her. Pan gripped Trunks arm with her other hand to make it easier. He began to pull her up again, the strain taking its toll on both of them.  
  
"I'm so confused Trunks: that's why I wanted to die; to get rid of the confusion and the hurt inside. I'm...mated to someone who I hardly seem to know and there's a force within me that I can't put anywhere. It's as if I'm being told to go with someone else."  
  
Trunks looked at her intently. He couldn't resist her anymore. His body was begging him to tell her the truth, to hold her in his arms, to tell her that everything was alright. He pulled her up again and she was surprised when she finally began to see the safety of the ground. Just one more pull and she would be up. Just one more pull and Trunks would lose all self- control.  
  
He pulled and then put his other hand under her arm to pull her up. Pan gritted her teeth in pain as the gravity still pulled her down. She felt Trunks pull her up from under her arms, but she wasn't prepared for what happened next.  
  
Trunks pulled her up, battling against the gravity and when she was close enough to be hoisted over the edge onto safe ground, he pulled her closer to him.  
  
And Pan gasped when soft lips met hers.  
  
It seemed that time had frozen again, but only for Pan. She froze with shock and disbelief at the action. She didn't know what to do as the lips moved gently over hers. He seemed to be begging her to kiss back. Pan didn't know what to do, but she knew what she felt. She felt a rising passion emanating from him, a strong urgency towards her...and she began to feel it too.  
  
Pan closed her eyes and slowly moved her lips against his. It seemed right and as she kissed with more force, it felt more as if it was meant to be. It began as such a soft kiss, his warm lips barely brushing hers. But the soft kisses developed into slow shivery kisses and then into white-hot ones.  
  
As the kiss became filled with more intensity, Trunks used what he had left of his strength to pull her up out of the pit, the immense strength of the gravity finally lifted off his soldiers. They both felt as light as air, but their kiss was nothing of the sort.  
  
Trunks pulled her as close as possible, although it was quite difficult when they were both on their knees on the edge of No End Pit. He couldn't resist his feelings anymore, he needed her now that he knew just how vulnerable she was with a different memory to the truth. Her soft lips caressed his with intense feelings that she probably didn't even knew existed. He moved his thumb over her cheek, his other hand on her waist as she moaned into his mouth.  
  
Pan couldn't resist moaning at the feelings she was receiving. She dug her hands into his hair, surprised at the silkiness of it. It was utter bliss, as if she was releasing all of her fears and her obscure emotions with one single kiss. She had never felt anything so right, so just in her life. She needed more of it. She was feeding on the satisfaction that it gave her.  
  
The kiss seemed to awaken them both. Trunks to the fact that he would get her back, that she would remember all that they had and that they could continue living in the lifestyle that they had both loved because of their love for each other. Pan to the fact that somehow she didn't need to kill herself to release emotions and that she would find the answer to her problems even if they were as close as her heart or as far as the missing piece in her very own soul. Their saiyan tails found each other and connected.  
  
As they both parted for breath, they looked into each other's eyes. It was intense, onyx and sapphire blue clashed together yet so matched. Trunks caressed her cheek and Pan breathed deeply. They closed the gap between them again, their lips in a frenzy of desire. Everywhere he touched felt like fire.  
  
And then it was shattered as a scene opened in front of their eyes............  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks was about to go and fly out of the window to see if the main control tower had detected a ship when Pan saw her chance. She breathed in and ran to Trunks. When she was behind him, she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He was startled, but relaxed when she crushed her lips to his, taking in his taste one last time. One of her hands was on his shoulder and the other on his chest. She slowly drew back the hand that was on his chest; back; back. She pulled his head down harder to kiss her and then she punched her hand forward.  
  
Trunks broke the kiss and gasped out in pain as her hand went right through his chest, crushing the ribs in the way, right through his lungs and part of his heart. The feeling of being turn inside out was true this time, the pain of being flooded with your own blood. Pan twisted her hand around causing Trunks to gasp out again. Pan could feel his warm blood soaking through her spandex onto her skin. His blood gushed out of the open wounds on both sides of his body. Pan's hand could be seen coming out of the other side of Trunks.  
  
A load of emotions were going through her head: anger, hate and wonder. She had done it. She stared at her hand before looking up at Trunks' astonished face: his eyes wide and his breathing ragged. Her head was level with his shoulder, but her eyes were looking up at him, defined and they looked pure evil and satisfied with her lips turned upwards at one end. She chuckled. He clutched the hand that was inside of him and tried to prise it out, but she held steady.  
  
She transformed into a super saiyan. Trunks' eyes widened even more.  
  
"There's a lot that you don't know about me Trunks," she said. She withdrew her blood soaked hand from him and he put his hands over the wound. The pain was too much. He could feel himself beginning to black out, the room going round and round in his mind. Flashes of his life went before his very own eyes as quick as a second.  
  
"W...why Panny?" he gurgled as blood seeped out of his mouth, "I did nothing wrong. Wer...were those t...times we had fake?"  
  
He coughed up more blood before looking at her for one last time. He fell onto his knees, limp...and then he fell to the floor,  
  
Dead.  
  
His ki completely gone.  
  
Pan looked at his body on the floor, a big puddle of blood forming underneath. She smiled, a sadistic and satanic smirk that didn't seem to faze from her face.........  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHFORWARD~*~*~*~*~  
  
They parted as quick as the dead, both gasping in shock and moving slowly away from each other on the sandy terrain. All you could hear was their breathing: their quick and shallow breathing. It was in rhythm with each other. They looked at each other, astonishment, disbelief and confusion clearly written on their faces.  
  
"What..." Pan seemed unable to speak, "what was that?"  
  
"It was you and me and..."  
  
"I mean, why did we see that? It was like a vision, a...like what I've been seeing. The same type of thing but...never that bad..."  
  
"That wasn't the past, could it be..."  
  
Pan gasped, "Don't think that, I...would never do that...I can't even turn super saiyan. Why...why did we have to see that?"  
  
"I don't know." Trunks got up and then went to Pan where he pulled her up, "I shouldn't have said that: you wouldn't do that, it wouldn't be the future."  
  
"It's just," Pan seemed to be worked up and was quivering, "the thought of it: it makes me feel sick."  
  
Trunks averted his gaze as he thought about it. Pan's hand, straight through his body, ripping the flesh from within. He closed his eyes. It seemed too much to handle. What would you feel like if you had just seen yourself murdered by the one you love and cherish above all else?  
  
What was with the visions that he knew didn't exist? Was his mind toying with his sentiments? It didn't make sense.  
  
But he hoped it did soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what d'ya think? You'll find out why they saw the visions next chapter. This fic is dark and it's getting darker! Plz r/r! ~*~*~dragon agility~*~*~ 


	16. Milk

Hey peeps! Thank you sooooo much for the reviews!  
  
If you thought last chapter 'hang on, why did they have a flashback of something that doesn't exist?' ...then this chapter explains all.  
  
Let Love Be Your Energy............chapter 16  
  
Last time:  
  
"That wasn't the past, could it be..."  
  
Pan gasped, "Don't think that, I...would never do that...I can't even turn super saiyan. Why...why did we have to see that?"  
  
"I don't know." Trunks got up and then went to Pan where he pulled her up, "I shouldn't have said that: you wouldn't do that, it wouldn't be the future."  
  
"It's just," Pan seemed to be worked up and was quivering, "the thought of it: it makes me feel sick."  
  
Trunks averted his gaze as he thought about it. Pan's hand, straight through his body, ripping the flesh from within. He closed his eyes. It seemed too much to handle. What would you feel like if you had just seen yourself murdered by the one you love and cherish above all else?  
  
What was with the visions that he knew didn't exist? Was his mind toying with his sentiments? It didn't make sense.  
  
But he hoped it did soon.  
  
~*~  
  
It was completely dark now. The hot sun had disappeared below the horizon that seemed to stretched for miles without being disturbed by any terrain. Above, the sky was beginning to turn to its darkest shade, the stars just about visible. The moon was providing the only light, giving the dusty terrain around them a silvery glow.  
  
The two saiyans were sat apart from each other by a metre or so. They were both sitting on the ground, their eyes avoiding each other. There was silence between them, as if they were unable to speak.  
  
Pan shifted on the ground. It was getting cold and she could feel the icy wind penetrate through her spandex. In front of her was the pit, where she had tried to commit suicide not long ago. She shivered and looked to her right.  
  
Trunks was there, looking into the pit. He had his knees drawn to his chest, his arms around them. His tail was behind him, twitching every so often. She could tell he was cold, although his face was set and his expression was of deep concentration.  
  
The wind was ruffling his lavender locks across his face, obscuring her view of his eyes. For some unknown reason, she had discovered that looking into his eyes seemed to spread a warmth throughout her body that seemed to calm her down.  
  
Pan wondered what he was thinking. She had a good idea: the same thing she was thinking. The vision they had both witnessed. She shivered again as she replayed flashes of it in her mind. She didn't want to think about it, but it was difficult. After witnessing the vision they had talked briefly about it until silence took hold. A word had not been uttered since, not even a whisper.  
  
The moonlight gave Trunks a silvery glow, which seemed to give him an effect of brilliance. She bit her lip as she averted her gaze. He had kissed her. The thought made her flush red in the face. She wanted to question him: to ask why he had done it. She remembered all of his gentle actions, the gentle caresses of his hands against her skin, his gentle though experienced mouth against hers and the bliss she had felt.  
  
She blushed more. She felt like a typical teenager: here she was, fourteen years old kissing a nineteen-year-old saiyan, the Prince.  
  
~Do I feel infatuated by him?~ she thought.  
  
She looked to him again.  
  
~No~ she concluded, ~I just feel...grown up~  
  
Pan remembered all that Senai had told her. Was Trunks the person that the Lover's card had shown to her? She wasn't sure, but she now knew that she wouldn't kiss him again. She needed to clear her head, and suicide wasn't the answer. Neither was love at the moment.  
  
She needed to be on her own and sort out her thoughts, clear her head. She yawned. She didn't know if she should leave or stay until he left. They would go their separate ways, but she felt as if she had to leave when he felt it was the time to leave. Why she felt it, she didn't know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks could feel Pan's eyes on him, but he didn't move his head to look at her. He was too busy thinking about the recent events.  
  
~Pan~ he thought.  
  
She had tried to commit suicide, but he had saved her. And then he had kissed her.  
  
Trunks remembered just losing control of himself. It was as there was a thread of string within him and it had just snapped, making him unable to control his emotions. He hadn't been able to take it anymore. They had been separated for around two weeks and two weeks for him was a long time. She didn't know who he was, how he loved her with all of his heart and soul, how he cared for her and hoped that she could remember him and love him once again.  
  
It was as if she had been offering him her lips when he had lowered his lips to hers on the edge of the pit. He knew this wasn't true but his mind and his heart had made it true. He had wanted her so much and he had felt bliss when their lips had joined. All their actions had flooded back everything to Trunks. She was still the same person, though her mind was living her a different life.  
  
He had begun to forget how her kisses ignited fire within him. He needed her to survive. They had parted and looked into each other's eyes before continuing as if the world revolved around only them.  
  
She was carrying his child and Trunks felt pride well up inside of him. He had always wanted to be a Father and he didn't think it would happen so soon. He wanted to be there for her at all stages of her pregnancy, to care for her and attend to her needs. He wanted to experience the hot-tempered pregnant Pan. He had felt the baby's ki when they had been heated in a lock-lip, how its ki seemed to rise slightly as if it knew its Father was there.  
  
He loved Pan, he loved her so much. He hadn't wanted the kiss to end and if it had, it wanted it to have ended differently. They had been forced apart by fear and disbelief. Trunks swallowed. The vision.  
  
He replayed parts of it repeatedly in his head. He could almost feel his skin being pierced, as if it was truly happening.  
  
What was the vision? Visions were connected to the past, present, future, a forewarning or something that a person desired. Did Pan really hate him so much that she would want to kill him?  
  
~Stop it~ he told his brain, ~she would never do that, she isn't the type of person to do that~  
  
Then what was it? It was sick and Trunks could feel his insides churning. He glanced over to Pan. She wasn't looking anymore. He could tell she was as cold as he was. No saiyan could withstand the coldness of the deserts at night.  
  
Trunks got up and walked over to her. She didn't know he was there until he was right beside her. He held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her up. Pan could feel his warmth emanating from his body. She looked up to him, making eye connection.  
  
"Sweet dreams," he whispered, before he knocked her unconscious. She went limp in his arms. He picked her up and strengthened his ki to keep them both warm as he flew up into the sky towards home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, far away from Vegeta-sei; in fact in another dimension, three saiyans were looking down.  
  
It was heaven, the saiyan heaven. Kakarott, Gohan and Videl were all standing, looking down over the edge of heaven. They could see all that was happening on Vegeta-sei and into the minds of their loved ones.  
  
Videl turned away. She couldn't watch anymore. Her daughter was confused, trying to kill herself, trying to be set free. It was painful. A hand squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. She turned to see Gohan and she smiled at him as he pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"It's okay," he whispered to her. She held onto him tightly, before smiling at him and sitting down on the ground. To her, heaven was an eternal life of paradise. Nothing could beat it. The sun always shined, fluffy clouds lined the sky, flowers brightened up every surrounding, birds chirped and everyone got along. It was such peace that she hoped that this type of peace would be restored to Pan's heart.  
  
"Father?" said Gohan as he joined him again looking down upon their planet.  
  
"Yes Gohan?" replied Kakarott. He turned towards his son. Gohan knew that he was as worried as he and Videl were about the happenings on Vegeta-sei.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay?"  
  
The question hung for a few moments.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Gohan sighed, "So much has happened. Her amnesia is driving her to extremes. She tried to kill herself, thinking that she'll be free; not knowing that she can be free with Trunks. She's remembering parts of her life and it's confusing her."  
  
"That's to be expected, Son. As long as Trunks still has her in his heart, she should be okay."  
  
"He had her in his heart, but she still tried to end her life."  
  
"Something is telling me that Pan isn't completely herself. I told you a while ago that I was worried about the near future. There is a weird atmosphere surrounding my heart. I can feel it. There is like a disturbance on the planet. A force, a wickedness. I think that this is making everything worse," said Kakarott.  
  
"It must be true, Father, because they both saw something that doesn't exist."  
  
"I know," said Kakarott, "Trunks saw the time when he locked Pan up for murdering him and Pan saw the time when she was locked up by Trunks for murdering him. They shouldn't be seeing this. The memories don't exist. The Dragon deleted them from all of existence on Earth. Even Pan who is remembering her past life shouldn't be seeing something that doesn't exist. She should be seeing the memories that show that she fell in love with Trunks without any murder plan or escapades in hell. Something isn't right."  
  
"I know. I'm worried for her; I'm worried for both of them. She's pregnant to which makes it even worse. All Trunks wants is to have her back, and all Pan wants is to know what is going on. They even saw the worst one of all, when Pan murdered him."  
  
Kakarott looked to his son, "They shouldn't be seeing that either. That doesn't exist. Because of what they've seen, they're going to be further apart than before."  
  
"What is making them see all of these past memories that don't exist?"  
  
"It's the evil Gohan, the wickedness on Vegeta-sei. Don't you feel it? It's been there for a while. It's doing things Gohan. The evil belongs to someone and that someone is making them see these memories in their head. Someone made the Earthquake happen, someone made Pan get hit and get amnesia, someone made sure that Trunks saw her kissing her ex, someone made sure that they stayed apart. Someone made sure that Pan didn't die today, someone made sure they saw those memories. The evil is making sure they're driven apart."  
  
"But," said Gohan, "there's only one being who could know of the memories, only one who might have been strong enough to resist the Dragon from wiping their memory. But it can't be."  
  
"It has to be."  
  
"Sheik..." whispered Videl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Trunks landed on the balcony, he felt Pan stir in his arms. He looked at her angelic face and wished he could look into her eyes for the rest of eternity. He balanced her in one of his arms as he opened the balcony door. He walked in and switched on the lights to dim. Trunks walked to one of the spare rooms, holding her close, where he carefully lay her on the bed.  
  
She stirred again, as if trying to become comfortable on the silky sheets. Trunks knelt down beside the bed, looking at her. Her head tilted in his direction where it stayed. His sharp sight allowed him to see her quite clearly in the dark.  
  
He was looking directly at her now, studying her face. She was flawless: always had been. What first attracted him to her were her eyes. She seemed to pull him in as if he was her prey. Her good looks and personality had decided for Trunks that he would get as close to her as possible. They had eventually become mates, after the big battle with Sheik. He loved her so much.  
  
He lifted his hands to gently caress her soft cheek. He could feel her warm breath against his palm as he traced her jawbone. A stray lock of her hair had fallen onto her face. He tucked it behind her ear, remembering the silkiness of it. She had cut her hair short to the length of just above her shoulders around a month ago and it was beginning to grow long again.  
  
He smiled as he remembered the memory of when she had come home with her hair short. He had found her sexy. Her real hair length was down to her waist but she never liked it that long. She'd let it grow down to her mid- back and then cut it.  
  
Her tail was hanging lazily of the edge of the bed. Trunks could feel himself wanting to touch it, but he had to resist. He could wake her up and he didn't want that right now.  
  
Trunks traced her lips with his thumb. They were soft and moist, and very tempting. He leant over Pan and placed a small but long kiss on her lips. As he pulled away, he bit his lip. He wanted the kiss from before to be happening right now. He wanted to feel the passion and electricity between them, feel the hot kisses that seemed to melt his insides.  
  
He was about to kiss her again when his mind told him to stop. This wasn't right: he was taking advantage of her in her vulnerable state. But wasn't she vulnerable before when she had been holding onto Trunks for dear life?  
  
He pulled away from her and stood up, walking to the window. He wanted her, he wanted to take her because he somehow knew in his heart that she would remember him as soon as they got far enough. He wanted to take her because he loved her. But he would never. He wouldn't rape or take advantage. He would never do anything of the sort even if it meant goods things in the long run because the idea was just wrong.  
  
He heard a small moan and turned towards Pan. Her head rolled to the side, revealing her bite mark. Trunks' breath hitched in his throat. He closed his eyes as he remembered when he had first given her one of his ultimate and most powerful and meaningful gifts. He had given her another gift since: she was pregnant.  
  
He moved beside her looking at the mark. It was not as faded as before, probably because of Chi-Chi and her knife. He gently traced his fingers over it and she shivered in her sleep. He could feel his teeth ache with a kind of thirst and lust.  
  
He growled and turned away. He wouldn't take advantage and bite her. No way. His Mother had told him that she could remember him through memories that would play back in her head as she slowly recovered. She would have to remember that way. He wouldn't live with the guilt that would plague him afterwards, better or not.  
  
He sighed and sat down on a chair in the corner. It sank under his weight and his whole body began to relax. Sleep overcame him and soon he joined Pan in the land of slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she opened her eyes, darkness surrounded her. She sat up suddenly, instantly regretting it as pain shot into her head. Nausea swept through her like wildfire.  
  
Pan put her hand over her mouth. She wasn't going to be sick, she told herself. She didn't even know where she was. She rubbed her eyes, trying to wake them up and then she stretched. She knew her hair was tangled so she began to run her fingers through it. She sighed. Her eyes were become adjusted to the darkness and she looked around. She didn't recognise it: all she knew was that she was in a bed.  
  
She heard a shuffle with her sensitive hearing and whipped her head to the left. She saw him there, in the shadows, sitting on a chair, staring intently at her.  
  
Trunks had been up for at least an hour before she had woken up. He had watched her sleep, her features frowning as if she was having a bad dream. She had woken up and stretched cat-like, just the way he remembered her to. He liked watching her, knowing that she couldn't see him in the shadows. As she began to comb her fingers through her hair, he let his presence known.  
  
They stared at each other for a few seconds. Pan's hand was still in her hair. She had frozen, obviously not expecting him to be there. She looked dishevelled and rather sexy, and it was hard for him to stay in control. She looked so inviting and yet so unsure what to do. He was going to say something when she beat him to it.  
  
"Ah, so I'm in your room...right?"  
  
Trunks nodded, "Yeah." It wasn't actually his room, but one of his spare rooms.  
  
"Hmm." She looked down, touching the silky covers with both of her hands. She sighed.  
  
"You brought me here after you knocked me out," said Pan. It was more of a statement than part of a conversation. Trunks stood up and made his way beside her. She looked up at him. Their eyes connected and Pan felt her insides growing weak. She seemed to love the sapphire depths of his eyes. She watched as his hand was outstretched and connected with her cheek.  
  
His fingers moved tenderly over her cheek. His touch was as tenuous as gauze on her cheek. She was quite surprised that she didn't move. She looked down and saw that he had taken her hand. His fingertips were as cool as ice against her skin.  
  
She had an urge to press her cheek to his open hand. He was stroking her hand, thumb gently circling in her palm. A sensuous feeling. Pan felt herself start to loosen up her tenseness. She gazed into his eyes that were filled with such kindness and...pain?  
  
"Are you hurting?" she asked him.  
  
His caressing stopped. His eyes seemed to cloud over as he stood up straight.  
  
"No," he said, "I'm just feeling a little tired." This wasn't the truth: he was in pain over her. He wanted her back and he had carelessly showed it in his eyes.  
  
Pan didn't respond. She had a gut feeling that he was lying, but she didn't want to push it.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her as she got off the bed. He was in front of her now and she could smell his masculine scent.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little shook up from all that's happened."  
  
He smiled faintly, "Don't try to harm yourself again, it's not worth it. You're worth more than dying."  
  
Pan turned away from his gaze, "I was stupid. I'm just a stupid kid who was messed up by her emotions. But I think I'm learning."  
  
Trunks put his fingers under her chin and tuned her face towards his, "You're not stupid Pan. If there's one thing I know about you, it's that you know right from wrong and will do anything for anyone. Sometimes, emotions control you. You just need a clear head."  
  
"Hm...I can see that now. I'm going to stay at my Great Aunt's house in the middle of the oasis. I want to gather my thoughts and think about what's happened to me. It should help me clear my head and think about the future and what I want to move on to. With Leonardo...I don't know. Half of what's happened to me is partly because of him. I don't want to see him anymore. But then again, you're involved too, but... you're different to him. It's as if I know you more than I know myself. I'm not sure of how I know this, but I know I can trust you."  
  
Trunks smiled, "That's good to hear."  
  
He rested his hands on her shoulders before slowly trailing his fingers down her arms. She followed his fingers before they left her arms hands and settled at his side.  
  
"Do you want an early morning drink?"  
  
Pan smiled, "I'd love to."  
  
She followed him out of the room and down a hallway. The hallway opened up into a big room with a kitchen on one side and a massive seating area with lots of equipment. Trunks pulled two glasses out of a cupboard and asked her what she wanted to drink.  
  
"Surprise me."  
  
He smirked and opened the gigantic fridge where he pulled out a carton of milk. Pouring it into the glasses, he crushed some ice from the freezer with his hand and dropped it in.  
  
"Here," he said, pushing the glass towards her, "one ice-cold, fresh glass of milk to help you wake up."  
  
"Thanks," Pan smiled.  
  
She sipped the milk. It was truly ice-cold and did wake her up. She looked to Trunks and her eyes widened. His glass was nearly empty. His head was tossed back and he was drinking the milk like no tomorrow. Pan watched in fascination as each gulp of the milk caused his throat to move. She found herself flushed. For some unknown reason, watching him drink the milk seemed to make her feel wanting.  
  
Trunks finished the milk and set it down. He reached into the fridge and pulled another carton out.  
  
"You drink milk a lot, don't you? You seem to really like it. How can you drink that much milk?"  
  
Trunks smiled, "Easy. It's just so creamy and smooth."  
  
Pan bit her lip, "For some strange reason, I feel as if I've talked about this with you before."  
  
~You have~ Trunks thought. Pan had always been fascinated how he could drink so much milk: she was acting just like she always did. He wished she could just remember him though.  
  
There was an awkward silence before Pan set down her empty glass.  
  
"Thanks for the drink. I'm going to go now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She smiled before turning around and walking a few paces. She stopped and saw him smirking, "How do I get out of here?"  
  
"The doors to your left. You can fly from the balcony."  
  
"Thanks," she said in embarrassment.  
  
She was about to go when she noticed he was right in front of her. His facial expression was serious.  
  
"Promise me, that you won't hurt yourself."  
  
The intensity of his eyes was unearthly. He seemed to be reading her. Pan found herself lost in his sapphire eyes.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"I hope so. I'm...too involved with you Pan. If you go and hurt yourself, there's no stopping me coming after you."  
  
She was unsure of how to react to his words. There was so much she wanted to ask him.  
  
Why do I keep seeing you in my hallucinations?  
  
Why did you save me from death?  
  
Why did I see myself killing you with my bare hands?  
  
Why does it seem that I know you more than I know myself?  
  
Why did you kiss me?  
  
Why do I feel attracted to you?  
  
She couldn't deny it any longer. She seemed to like being in his company, staring into his eyes and she enjoyed his gentle movements against her skin. She couldn't explain how strong it felt within her, though. Was it just a small attraction or a great need for him?  
  
She wasn't going to say anything though. What would he think? At the moment, their relationship was fine.  
  
"I understand. So, I guess I'll see you around then," she replied.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
And she left. The curtain was left billowing from the breeze that came from the open door. Trunks sat down on the sofa and sighed. He had been tempted to kiss her again. He had been so close to breaking point.  
  
Trunks released an angry growl and smashed his fist onto a table next to the edge of the sofa where he was sitting. It splintered to pieces and blood dripped down his hand as he put his hands into his hair.  
  
Why had his life taken such a downward turn?  
  
He was angry. He needed a good spar with his Father to release his frustration.  
  
Suddenly, the horrific vision came back to him. Pan's hand buried deep within his body, the blood seeping from his massive wound.  
  
He would not believe that was the future; no way would he believe that. What would drive her to extremes such as those? She was pregnant too, with his child. He had felt its ki swell earlier when she had woken up, as if it had woken up too.  
  
He wanted to see the vision again, to see the details, to find out what was going on. He had to find out if his lover, his true mate, was the person he saw. He needed her, he loved her, he wanted her.  
  
And his mind screamed pain and he was forced to the world of darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta found his son out cold on the sofa. He looked to the broken table and then to the blood on his son's hands and hair. He came to the conclusion that he had broken the table and somehow knocked himself out cold.  
  
Or was it bond withdrawal?  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
His son's eyes flew open and he sat up, breathing deeply.  
  
"Care to spar?"  
  
Trunks looked up to his Father, his anticipation gleaming in his eyes.  
  
Vegeta didn't need telling twice. Father and son went to the nearest gravity room, where Trunks fought all his best, his fuel coming from his anger of having everything in the world except one thing.  
  
Pan.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That was long, wasn't it?  
  
A new development: Sheik! Could it be? Only I know! Just wait and see!  
  
Please review!  
  
Till next time, adios...dragon agility 


	17. The Real Truth

Hey peeps! Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! I know this is way late. I promised halloween and it has been nearly a month. I had no time to get onto the computer. Scholl work swamped me (I hate my teachers) and I watched all of Escaflowne and Gundam Wing so that took up my time as well as my birthday. This will be finished by New Year. Enjoy!  
  
You won't believe what's going to happen in this chapter!!!! Trust me!  
  
Let Love Be Your Energy............chapter 17  
  
Last time:  
  
Vegeta found his son out cold on the sofa. He looked to the broken table and then to the blood on his son's hands and hair. He came to the conclusion that he had broken the table and somehow knocked himself out cold.  
  
Or was it bond withdrawal?  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
His son's eyes flew open and he sat up, breathing deeply.  
  
"Care to spar?"  
  
Trunks looked up to his Father, his anticipation gleaming in his eyes.  
  
Vegeta didn't need telling twice. Father and son went to the nearest gravity room, where Trunks fought all his best, his fuel coming from his anger of having everything in the world except one thing.  
  
Pan.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan flew away slowly from the palace. She had a lot on her mind and wasn't in the most for intense speed. She stopped when she was a about a mile into the city. There were quite a lot of saiyans flying around over the city at this time of the day. She turned around to stare at the palace and was rendered speechless. She had never taken time to properly look at the beauty of the palace from the outside.  
  
It was spread out over a vast area of land. The whole area was uphill. The palace was raised above the City, which started on low ground, slowly rising up, joining the palace. The City was enormous, and stretched for miles downwards towards the lower ground and gradually broke up into a few houses and then there was nothing but desert. The City had around 100 million saiyans living there, around an eighth of the whole population.  
  
The Palace was separated from the City by huge walls and a massive steel gate with a fantastic emblem on the front. The Palace had a few towers and the roof was a mahogany red. She could see saiyans training on the Royal Training Area whish was green with lush plants collected from around the planet.  
  
Pan turned to face the desert that stretched for miles with Death Valley and No End Pit before touching another major city. Her Greta Aunt lived beyond the next City in the Oasis. She couldn't wait to go there. She loved the greenery there.  
  
But before that she decided to go to her Grandmother's house to tell her where she was going. She began to fly there and descended as she approached the familiar area of the outer City. She landed and went in through the back door, which she knew would be open.  
  
Her Grandmother was cooking, and from the delicious smell, it was a meat and vegetable pie.  
  
"Hey Grandma Chi-Chi."  
  
Chi-Chi turned around and smiled, "Pan! Where have you been? After what happened yesterday you just disappeared! I was worried Pan, why didn't you call or at least tell me where you were going?"  
  
Pan felt guilty, "Domendicato, Grandma."  
  
Chi-Chi sighed. Pan truly felt sorry: she had said sorry in the ancient language that she had been taught as a child. She wondered where Pan had been.  
  
"Where did you stay last night?"  
  
"Um..." should she tell the truth? "At Senai's"  
  
"You went to talk to her then?"  
  
"Yes," replied Pan, "I needed to hear a few things."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled, "Just make sure you tell me next time, okay?"  
  
Pan nodded before opening the oven to look at the delicious pie. She hadn't told her Grandma her suicidal ordeal because she knew it would just worry her.  
  
"It looks delicious," said Pan, closing the oven.  
  
"Don't touch it Pan, it's got to cook for another three hours. It's for lunch. If you're staying, you can eat it with Goten."  
  
Pan's eyes lit up, "Uncle Goten? I haven't seen him in ages!"  
  
"He's in the lounge with Br...his girlfriend," said Chi-Chi, covering up her mistake.  
  
Pan began to walk out of the door when she stopped, "Where's Mum?"  
  
Chi-Chi tensed. She sighed quietly to herself.  
  
Why did she have to have amnesia?  
  
~I feel awful lying to her, but it's the only way~ she thought.  
  
"You know how busy she always is, Pan. She was called and had to go off- planet for a few days to Planet Elrond."  
  
Pan nodded.  
  
"Pan, before you go and see Goten, can I see something?"  
  
Pan stood still as her Grandmother approached her and swept her ebony hair aside to look at her bite mark.  
  
"It's normal, Grandmother."  
  
Chi-Chi inspected it and nodded to herself. It looked normal, but it would have to be drained of its blood again soon.  
  
"Do you feel okay? You felt nauseas yesterday."  
  
"I'm fine, Grandma Chi-Chi. A little nauseas this morning but nothing much. But...it's gonna have to be rebitten soon...doesn't it...."  
  
Chi-Chi knew her Granddaughter was referring to her bite mark.  
  
"Yes dear, but for the moment it's fine. If it happens again, just drain it like I did before. But you can't do that forever."  
  
"I've broken up with Leonardo though, so...what do I do?"  
  
"I...I don't know Pan," responded Chi-Chi patting her Granddaughter on the back.  
  
~I only hope it doesn't get to that~ she thought as Pan smiled and retreated out of the kitchen.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed as she remembered the events from the day before. Pan had come in a right state after being at the palace. Eventually, she had calmed down and relaxed. That was when Chi-Chi found out she was pregnant. What a predicament. She wanted to help Pan, to tell her the truth and stop her confusion and misery.  
  
Chi-Chi knew that Senai knew what was up. She knew everything. Chi-Chi knew that Pan trusted and had faith in Senai and would believe and take into account what she was told by her. Chi-Chi knew that whatever Senai had told Pan, it had calmed her down. To Chi-Chi, her Granddaughter seemed normal and in a happy mood.  
  
But she didn't believe that she had spent the night at Senai's.  
  
Chi-Chi knew her family all too well. Pan had a face that told her when she was lying and she had seen that face when she had asked Pan the question. So who did she stay with?  
  
Chi-Chi thought about it as she poured herself a glass of water. Her and Leonardo were over. She hadn't seen Goten in a long time and she knew that Pan didn't have a lot of friends when she was fourteen. She had always liked to have no company when she was younger and she believed herself to be that age.  
  
~So who could it be?~ she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uncle Goten!"  
  
Pan's voice interrupted Goten and Bra in a heated kiss. They broke apart and about a second later Pan entered the room.  
  
"Hey, Pan...how are you?"  
  
Pan wrapped her arms around Goten's neck, "I'm okay, I guess. How about you? I haven't seen you in ages!"  
  
"I'm feeling great."  
  
Actually, they were both a bit surprised to see Pan. They hadn't seen her since the accident in the gravity room and because of her amnesia, she wouldn't remember Bra.  
  
Pan turned to look at Bra as she stood up. They were about the same height.  
  
"So, is this your girlfriend Grandma told me about?"  
  
"Yes," replied Goten, running the back of his head with his hand. He always did it when he was nervous. In this case, how to introduce Bra as if Pan had never met her before. To Pan, it was first introduction nerves.  
  
"Pan, this is Bra. Bra, this is my niece Pan."  
  
They said hello to each other. Pan thought she was extremely pretty and looked friendly.  
  
Pan smiled as she looked into Bra's eyes. They were sapphire blue, just like...hang on! Trunks?!  
  
Pan gasped, "The Princess Bra?!"  
  
Goten ummed nervously.  
  
"Yes, the Princess. It's nice to meet you," said Bra to perfection. She could always adapt to difficult situations.  
  
"How? How did you meet? Uncle Goten, did she ask you or did you ask her?" asked Pan, turning towards her Uncle with excitement and anticipation.  
  
~You introduced us, Pan~ thought Goten, "Um...It was sort of an accident that we met at the...at the..."  
  
"At the mall. He was just very sweet," said Bra, smiling.  
  
Pan smirked at her Uncle, "You're a bundle of nerves Uncle Goten."  
  
Bra looked at Goten knowingly. It was difficult to talk to her as if you were just introducing your girlfriend when in fact, they had been friends for over a year. Bra sighed to herself. She didn't know how her brother was coping with the loss of Pan. She knew that they loved each other with so much passion that being apart was slowly killing him, and Pan without her knowledge.  
  
Pan sat down as they did, "So, how long have you been together?"  
  
"A year," said Bra, telling the truth.  
  
"A year?! That long? Why didn't you tell me Uncle Goten? You always keep everything a secret from me!"  
  
"Well, we wanted to get to know each other before we told anyone. Mum's known for a month or so," lied Goten, pleased that his cover story was actually pretty good.  
  
"Hmm. So, what do you think of my Uncle?" Pan asked Bra.  
  
"He's adorable! We have the same interests and get along really well."  
  
Pan smiled evilly and Goten caught it, "I'm glad that you've finally settled down Uncle Goten. You always had a new girlfriend every other week."  
  
"Pan," said Goten, annoyed that she was spilling his life.  
  
"Don't try to deny it! You used to bring them around here and make a big deal out of it! You were always on the phone."  
  
Bra showed great interest, "Really? You must tell me more. Anything embarrassing?"  
  
"Sure," replied Pan.  
  
Goten was blushing, "Stop it Pan!"  
  
"Once, about a year ago, I was training and Uncle Goten was on the phone to his girlfriend. I asked if she was a different girlfriend to the last one the week before. Uncle Goten told me to shut-up. Of course, he was on the phone and she thought he was telling her to shut-up. They ended up having a big argument on the phone and in the end, he was begging for forgiveness while trying to tear my hair out. The look on his face! It was priceless!"  
  
Bra smirked and looked to Goten who was a deep red. Bra decided to use this to her advantage. The normal Pan had never told her the juicy contents of this conversation. She had always been too busy with Trunks.  
  
The two talked to each other for another two hours. Pan enjoyed the conversation, Bra was glad that it didn't seem strange and difficult anymore to introduce yourself to someone who already knew you and Goten was red the whole time trying to shut Pan up. He was relieved when Chi-Chi called them in for lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had always enjoyed the sun. The way it seemed to heat up her skin and make her hair stand on end as if there was danger about. The rays made her feel warm inside.  
  
Pan sighed. She was lying on the ground in her Grandma's garden. Goten and his girlfriend had left after lunch and Pan needed some space to herself. She needed to think.  
  
The vision. It seemed to cry out to her. Her hand: young skin and fragile, piercing his tough torso and coming out the other side. Blood: everywhere. Crimson poured out over her hand, staining her skin. It soaked his spandex and puddled on the floor.  
  
Pan closed her eyes. She couldn't actually see all of the vision: she could only remember bits and pieces that replayed in her memory. It was disturbing to her. Was she even capable of performing such an act? To kill someone?  
  
There was another bit of it that she couldn't seem to forget. And that was his face.  
  
Pan found a lump in her throat, her eyes threatening to spill tears. His face had been of pure shock that seemed to pierce her soul. As her hand had entered his body, his face cried out pain, though no sound was emitted. And then, when he had realised what she had done and looked her straight in the eye, Pan had seen something that would haunt her.  
  
His eyes, so blue like the deepest sea or the blue of the sky at dawn showed her so many emotions. Shock, horror, disbelief. Pain, unbelievable pain...but pride so there was silence. Anger, anticipation, sorrow. And then the emotions that struck her heart: hurt in her, desperation for it to be a dream, and...love.  
  
Pan cried out to the sky, her eyes releasing tears. She placed her hand over her heart, which was beating fast and was pained. She felt her neck heat up, her bite mark responding to her thoughts and feelings.  
  
Love? He...loved her? In the vision?  
  
"Why does it seem to hurt so much?" she whispered to the clouds.  
  
She knew it wasn't the past. So it could either be the future or what she desired. She didn't want that to happen, so the only answer was the future. Pan wiped her eyes, the tears easing their flow.  
  
Love? Would he fall in love with her and then she would ultimately kill him? With her own bare hands?  
  
No. She would never let that happen. She would never kill him; or anyone.  
  
But the love?  
  
Pan's breath seemed to hitch in her throat. Her tears had stopped flowing, her breathing calming down. Pan closed her eyes. She remembered all that she had seen since her visions had started. He had been in most of them. In one, she had kissed him. His breath against her neck and his gentle lips against hers. He had come to save her, had calmed her down, helped her out. He had even said to her that she meant something to him and Senai had drawn The Lovers card. He had kissed her for real as well.  
  
She shivered, biting her lower lip. Was she supposed to be feeling like this?  
  
She couldn't deny it any longer. She was drawn to him. She was attracted to him. He was gorgeous, no doubt about it and she had never seen eyes as blue as his. She seemed to freeze when she looked into them, as if an invisible force wanted her to look into his eyes. His hands, so powerful and stained with blood of enemies, yet so gentle and soft to touch.  
  
She could tell that he had trust and put others before him when ever possible. She could tell that he was caring and kind.  
  
Pan remembered what he had said to her before she had jumped. She had told him that there was something connected to her heart and soul that she didn't know about and he had told her that she should try to find out what it was. Maybe this was it: the attraction she held for him.  
  
She sighed. So much had happened over the last few weeks. She had gone from one extreme to another, but she now thought that she had come to a steady path. Leonardo was out of her life and she was going to take Senai's advice. She wasn't going to run away from her fears or the visions. Instead, she was going to try to figure out their true meaning. She wasn't going to think about the confusion in her head. And she was going to try to get to know Trunks. She didn't know how, but he seemed to always be there at the right place at the right time.  
  
She pushed the bad vision out of her head. She wasn't going to think about that again.  
  
She put her nausea as part of her injury during the Earthquake. Pan touched her head and ran her fingers along the hairline scab that was still present.  
  
Maybe the Earthquake was her wake up call: her wake up call to change.  
  
Her wake up call to rethink her ambitions. A wake up call to others to think about their lives. A wake up call that hadn't happened in years.  
  
A wake up call that was deliberate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He closed his eyes as the hot water splashed onto his face and cascaded down his sleek body. He sighed as his body relaxed and his muscles were relieved of the ache that had begun to set in after his vigorous spar with his Father.  
  
Trunks leaned against the shower wall, flinching as coldness from the tiles shot through his body. He grew used to it and began to think.  
  
He still felt angry inside, but not as much to throw a punch at anyone coming his way. He had relieved most of his tension against his Father, who had not been able to block all of his onslaughts.  
  
He sighed. He needed to think.  
  
He stepped forward into the water and ran his fingers through his wet hair. She was always in his thoughts: she was his mate.  
  
Who didn't remember him.  
  
It was the afternoon; she had only left from the Palace four hours ago. He remembered all that was said between them: their conversation about milk, her wonder at waking up in his quarters, telling her she was worth more than death and having a good time. It seemed almost...normal. As if she was back as his mate who knew how much she meant to him.  
  
He knew that she regarded him as someone she could trust. The last twelve hours had proved that to her. He had prevented her suicide and helped her to reform herself. He only hoped that everything would be as normal before she started to show. The ki within her had swelled when he had watched her sleeping the night before, as if knowing his Father was there; as if knowing the situation and wanting things to be how they were.  
  
And then there was the vision: the sick horrid vision that had engulfed their minds. He had tried to see it once before, but had passed out from the experience. He desperately wanted to see it, to see what the situation was, to know what happened for sure. He could only see bits and pieces of it, as if his mind didn't want to see it once again.  
  
Trunks growled and smashed his fist against the wall, the tiles cracking under the pressure. He wanted to know, wanted to see, wanted it to tell him that it wasn't true...that it was only a hallucination of his mind.  
  
But then why did they both see it?  
  
No answer came to his mind, except that he wanted to know. Desperation clung to him like despair. Nothing would stop him from finding out.  
  
Nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blood. Crimson blood everywhere. It had soaked the walls and the floor and was slowly spreading towards him. It seemed like an animal, stalking its prey: a predator. And it was out to get him.  
  
Hands suddenly came up out of the blood, as if trying to reach him. They were stained with blood too, dripping off the members into the sea of blood below. They suddenly clenched, as if they were angry.  
  
He moved back as the blood came closer and closer and closer.  
  
His back hit solid wall and he was trapped. Nowhere to go.  
  
The blood reached his feet and pooled around his boots. Steam rose and a hiss was heard. The blood was like acid: and was burning him.  
  
He screamed in agony as the blood slowly travelled up his leg, defying the laws of gravity. It wasn't like blood anymore, but like slime. He could feel it eating away at his skin; consuming his flesh.  
  
And it continued to burn as it travelled further and further up.  
  
He saw in his mind a hand piercing his torso with such vehemence. The shock on his features. And the death afterwards.  
  
Soon, it was down his throat and his screams echoed in the moonlight until there was only silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks woke up and sat up with a jolt. He was breathing heavily, sweat beading and dripping down his brow. He drew his knees up, the duvet covering the lower half of his body. He closed his eyes and recalled his dream.  
  
Blood had been everywhere and he had been running from it. And then, as it consumed him he had witnessed the vision once more: the terrifying vision of his beloved mate piercing his skin and sucking the life out of him until he was no more. Pan killing him. Killing him. Him.  
  
He growled as he ran his fingers through his hair. His breathing had slowed from the nightmare and he glanced at the clock.  
  
3:37am.  
  
He needed sleep, but he also needed the truth. The vision was consuming him; controlling him like a virus at work. Maybe it was a virus, wanting to take over his mind.  
  
"What is it that I saw?...What is it?..." he whispered, clenching his fist before releasing a tiny ki blast from his hand and directing it towards a picture frame on the bedside cabinet. It was a direct hit and it smashed to the floor into tiny pieces, the picture inside crumpling up and burning as it fell to the floor.  
  
It didn't cross his mind that the picture was one of Pan smiling at him, as if there was nothing wrong with the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It continued for three days.  
  
All Trunks thought about was the horrifying vision. It haunted him like a ghost who had unfinished business and it consumed him like a virus intending to kill. Every time he thought about Pan, his mind switched to the vision.  
  
He didn't know it was the past: it had been completely erased from everyone's memory. He only thought that it could be the future or something her desired.  
  
Pan had gone to the Oasis as he had felt her ki leave a few days before. But otherwise, the Pan in his thoughts was a very different Pan to the one he saw in the vision.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is bad."  
  
It was words that neither Gohan nor Videl wanted to hear from Kakarott's lips, but he had said it. They were all looking down upon Vegeta-sei and had seen all that had happened.  
  
"Referring to what, Father?"  
  
Kakarott turned towards his son. His face was lined with worry.  
  
"Everything that I've done to make sure that everyone is happy and that life runs smoothly is going to be gone. This is bad: very bad."  
  
Videl sighed, "It's Trunks, isn't it?  
  
Gohan looked to his mate before looking back at his Father.  
  
"Yes," replied Kakarott, "recent events have greatly disturbed him. And after all that we've found out so far about the situation on Vegeta-sei, the only way around it is seemingly death itself."  
  
"I'm confused. It would seem like death itself?" asked Gohan.  
  
Kakarott turned to face him, "This is what we know. Something is up on Vegeta-sei: an evil. Like I said before, it caused the Earthquake and is making all the strange happenings on the planet. Someone made them see that erased memory. We thought it was Sheik, but we now know it isn't. We checked all of the Hells and the Barren Lands and we saw her there, biding her time for all eternity. She's dead and truly gone. So the question is who else would have such powerful mental and psychic abilities? And how did they know of that memory?"  
  
"Who knows?" replied Videl.  
  
"But I don't know where you are going with this, Father. They both saw the erased memory. Pan is fine. Trunks is thinking about it, he'll forget about it soon enough."  
  
"He won't."  
  
Videl sighed, "Then what do you propose we do?"  
  
"This evil. When it showed them the memory, it was intended to drive them crazy. It didn't work with Pan...but look at Trunks. He can't breathe let alone sleep without thinking about it. Pretty soon, he will become so absorbed in that only thing that he will become weak. I think that then, the evil will strike," said Kakarott, looking back down.  
  
"But you intend to do something, don't you? I know that my Father-in-Law wouldn't let something like this take place!" cried Videl.  
  
"I am going to do something."  
  
"But how?" asked Gohan, "We aren't allowed in the world of the living anymore. We spent too much time there last time!"  
  
"You won't like what I'm going to do, but I'll tell you: We tell him."  
  
Gohan paled, "Tell him?"  
  
"We tell him everything."  
  
Videl gasped, "You can't do that!"  
  
"It's the only way."  
  
Kakarott turned toward them, "I will contact Trunks in a dream and tell him the truth. The whole truth. About Pan's ambition to kill him, what she believed he did, the killing, the time in hell, when they first met Sheik in Hell, when Pan was captive in the Palace cells, when I turned back time and made them a new memory to restore their lives."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Once Trunks sees the truth, he will see what is happening on the planet and put things right. He loves Pan too much to ever think that her actions were done with all of her heart and soul. He will see that it was like the devil himself controlled Pan when she first decided to murder him. And maybe then, Trunks will have enough strength to defeat the evil and enough strength to wait for his mate."  
  
Gohan was speechless and turned away from his Father. He breathed heavily, "You just can't tell him like that! Think of the shock and of all the work we put into that so they would be happy together. What if he goes after Pan? Are you thinking about her?"  
  
"I am, and you know I am. It's the only way otherwise he'll just slowly kill himself as he loses control. The evil is strong, stronger than you or I could ever hope to be! So face it, son, we have no choice."  
  
"We don't," agreed Videl, sighing.  
  
Gohan dropped his head, "What else can we do?"  
  
Kakarott nodded his head before looking down upon Vegeta-sei. It was night now, and Trunks had fallen to sleep again.  
  
"We do it then," said Kakarott.  
  
"Yes," replied Gohan.  
  
"Tonight...now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks was sure he was dreaming when he saw the figures appear. He was in a white room. They were blurred at first because they were far away. But as they walked ever closer, their shapes opened in Trunks' eyes. They were both saiyan: their tails wrapped around their waists. They were around the same height, one had spiked up hair with a stray lock over his face and the other had hair that spiked out in numerous directions. They looked instantly familiar and as they walked closer he recognised them.  
  
They were part of the Son family: Pan's Father and Grandfather. The older one had been General of the Fourth Division of the Saiyan Army and the other the Leading Saiyan of the Secret Society. But Gohan and Kakarott had died in the Battle of Tyrants seven years ago: what were they doing here?  
  
I'm dreaming he told himself as they became clearer and clearer. And soon they were in front of him and they were talking.  
  
"You know who we are," they said.  
  
Trunks found himself nodding.  
  
"What we are about to tell you," said Gohan, "is the answer: the truth."  
  
"The answer?" Trunks replied.  
  
They looked at him and he instantly understood.  
  
"Do you love Pan?" asked Kakarott.  
  
"Nothing compares to the love I hold for pan within my heart and soul," he replied, "But you must know what's happened..."  
  
"Before we tell you the truth, you must always remember your love for Pan and the trust you hold for her. She still loves you. Deep within her heart where her mind will not let her wonder, her love for you shines like fire. You will be one again. You will be. You will be."  
  
Trunks nodded before they looked at each other and they started to tell him the answer: the truth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They told him everything.  
  
Everything detail, every word said, every description: and all of it the truth.  
  
Trunks listened intently as they started from the very beginning: the Battle where they had died and as they progressed...it became clear that every word spoken was so precious, that it could break at the slightest interruption or thought. The words flowed out of their mouths like elemental music and flowed into Trunks' mind that recorded every fact. Time seemed to slow down as they talked: it was as if time knew that this was so important that there needed to be time to say it all.  
  
As the truth progressed and got more and more filled with agony and fatality, the white room they were in seemed to listen to the words and feel the emotions with them. The white room turned to a blood red colour before turning to a dark blue shade, yellow lightning brightening up and adding tension. But Trunks didn't take heed to it: he was listening to the answer.  
  
He couldn't explain what he felt as revelation after shocking revelation was revealed to him. Who knew what his heart was feeling during the intense time?  
  
Pan. Pan. Pan. Pan.  
  
Her name. They were saying her name.  
  
Why?  
  
Trunks closed his yes as the revelation became more and more like a surreal dream. All the things he had ever known were wrong. They had given him a new memory, given them a new life, concealing them from the truth. Just to protect them, to protect them from the veracity that would have caused great grief.  
  
But understanding didn't reconcile in Trunks mind. He felt as light as air within his head and he knew that when the truth was over, so would the lightness and he would be brought back to reality.  
  
Reality. Did he really want to go back now that he knew that reality was where everything went wrong?  
  
Deep inside Gohan and Kakarott's mind, they both knew that what they were doing was right. Trunks needed to know what was going on, to save himself from losing all control like the evil wanted him to. After, Trunks would finally be able to see that the evil had caused the Earthquake on that fateful day and had caused Pan to have amnesia. He would be able to see that the evil was controlling him. And then, Trunks and the other Super Saiyans on Vegeta-sei could put a stop to the evil and return Pan's memories. They knew Trunks loved Pan and would never hurt her. They knew that Trunks would see the murder as if the devil itself had controlled Pan. They knew that everything would be okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks woke up with a jolt, perspiration running down the side of his face. It was still night.  
  
"It was real?" he asked himself as he remembered all that had happened in his dream.  
  
He glanced at his hands before looking up.  
  
"It was real. It was...the truth..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A dark figure chuckled to himself, the volume slowly rising, as the chuckle became a maniac laughter.  
  
The figure closed his eyes before opening them again to stare into the glass ball that he held in his hand. Energy fizzled around it and inside was an image of Trunks, waking up with a jolt, perspiration running down the side of his face.  
  
His slender, skin coloured fingers closed around the glass ball, before releasing his strong grip. His red eyes narrowed and the glass ball rose up into mid-air before levitating across the dark, circular room. It settled onto a piece of fabric where it rested.  
  
He rose up from his chair. Long dark blonde hair that was swept up off his face on the top of his head, with shorted bangs hanging down framed his face. His deep, blood red eyes and blood red lips seemed to glow in the darkness. His features were stern. He wore a royal blue bodysuit, with a darker blue bit from the hips to the top of the thighs. A light blue cloth was wrapped around his upper body and shoulders, a red sun symbol on it. He had dark blue boots on and on his hands, a red jewel on the middle fingers.  
  
He turned around and walked over the only light in the room, a weird sort of lamp. He stopped and chuckled again, before speaking.  
  
"Kakarott...Gohan..." His voice was smooth, but filled with utmost evil.  
  
"You think what you're doing is the right thing? You think that telling him will put everything right? Put a stop to 'the evil'?"  
  
He breathed out.  
  
"All you've done is play right into my hands. I wanted you to tell him: it was the plan all along. You thought that you were doing the right thing! Just wait 'till morning: you'll see how very wrong you were..."  
  
He laughed satanically before walking out of the room. The door swung shut with a thud.  
  
A new revelation revealed.  
  
* *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Oops...sorry! Got a bit carried away there! I love this chapter, it's very long too: 16 pages worth! Double my record. And my fingers sure want to write more!  
  
New things revealed here! Bet you didn't see that coming! The evil has finally showed his face. Let me just say to you that there's more...  
  
Enough babbling. Thank for all the reviews so far! I want to thank my dedicated fans. It's amazing how many of you there actually are!  
  
'Till next time, adios! (Haven't said that in a while)  
  
dragon agility xxxxxxx ^_~ 


	18. Loss of Control

First of all, I need to apologise. I haven't been updating this as frequently as I could have. Truth is, I have no interest in DBZ anymore. Because the series has finished, along with DBGT, I have moved on to watch other anime and read other anime fics. But, this fic will continue. It will end on chapter 26, and I will try to update every two to three weeks. I will not slack like it did over Christmas. Cos it's been a while, here is a recap of this fic.  
  
RECAP: After Pan tried to commit suicide, Trunks saved her. They saw a vision: something that should have been forgotten and shouldn't exist. They saw when Pan killed Trunks (from the previous fic). They ignore it. Pan becomes a little better, and leaves to find herself again.  
  
But Trunks feels pain as Pan is pregnant with his child and can't have her. Kakarott, Gohan and Videl, in heaven, think that Sheik might be alive again and made them see the vision that doesn't exist. But, they see Sheik in hell, so it can't be her, but someone else.  
  
Pan remembered the vision and is confused as she remembers seeing love in Trunks eyes. She feels attracted to him. Meanwhile, Trunks can't seem to hold onto life anymore. He needs Pan so much, that he is going mad. He has dreams about the vision, and he can't understand why he saw it. This madness continues for three days.  
  
Kakarott knows that he has to stop this confusion from taking over Trunks, otherwise the evil that showed him the vision will make Trunks go crazy and hate Pan. So they decide to tell him everything: Pan's plan to kill him, his death, their time in hell. They think that this will help him and he'll help Pan. They tell him and he finally now the real truth. We see the evil laughing, saying it was all part of the plan, and this is where we are up to now.........  
  
Let Love Be Your Energy....................................chapter 18  
  
Last time:  
  
Trunks woke up with a jolt, perspiration running down the side of his face. It was still night.  
  
"It was real?" he asked himself as he remembered all that had happened in his dream.  
  
He glanced at his hands before looking up.  
  
"It was real. It was.........the truth........."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
He turned around and walked over the only light in the room, a weird sort of lamp. He stopped and chuckled again, before speaking.  
  
"Kakarott.........Gohan........." His voice was smooth, but filled with utmost evil.  
  
"You think what you're doing is the right thing? You think that telling him will put everything right? Put a stop to 'the evil'?"  
  
He breathed out.  
  
"All you've done is play right into my hands. I wanted you to tell him: it was the plan all along. You thought that you were doing the right thing! Just wait 'till morning: you'll see how very wrong you were........."  
  
He laughed satanically before walking out of the room. The door swung shut with a thud.  
  
A new revelation revealed.................................  
  
~*~  
  
How could she do such a thing?  
  
He couldn't think of an answer: he felt that there was no answer to give.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and balled his fingers into fists. He felt his bones moving underneath his skin and welcomed the feeling. It was dawn and the sun was rising at the far horizon. He was sitting on his bed looking out of the open French doors that let in a breeze.  
  
He opened his eyes and stared at the beauty of the sun as it rose from behind the never-ending desert. He recalled the night's events in his mind as clear as day.  
  
They had come: Gohan and Kakarott. They were Pan's deceased relatives visiting him in a dream that was real. And they had told him the truth. The real truth of what had happened just over a year ago when he had first met Pan; not a cover-up that had been pulled over their eyes.  
  
And he couldn't believe it.  
  
Not that it had happened, but the utter shock that it had caused him. How couldn't he have seen it before?  
  
Her soft lips against his lips, her gentle hands holding his, her smooth cheek caressing his. Her bond that shared all of their thoughts and feelings that proved how strong their love for each other actually was.  
  
Trunks felt angry. He anger was for himself and for her.  
  
He didn't know how he could have missed it. She had killed him and they had lived. How could she ever hope to love him after she had done that? Why hadn't he noticed anything to show what she was really like?  
  
He was angry with her to. He loved her and she had told him that she loved him to. But how can you love someone you murdered? How can you love with having such evil intentions in your mind? It didn't matter how manipulated you were by anything.  
  
Trunks had heard the truth and the reasons that Pan had done it. But it wasn't acceptable.  
  
Since he had first seen the vision that he and Pan had seen when she had tried to commit suicide, it had been bothering him. It was as if it consumed him. He longed to find out what it was. The future? An ambition?  
  
She didn't love him. If you were kind-hearted and loved you wouldn't be able to do such a thing. But she had done it. She had actually killed someone and it was the person who loved her best.  
  
She couldn't love him. There was no way. Even if she had realised that it was wrong or that her memory had been erased, she couldn't have the heart to love him.  
  
So her love for him was fake. If she couldn't love him then her feelings weren't there. They were non-existent.  
  
Trunks was surprised when he felt a drop of liquid hit his hand. He looked at it before brushing it away. He wiped his eyes trying to erase what his feelings were doing to him. He didn't want to cry: he wouldn't cry. It was only feelings for the weak.  
  
And he realised that he had been weak.  
  
His feelings had blinded him from the horrifying truth. If only he had opened his eyes.  
  
He then made a decision. No more feelings or emotions. No more weakness.  
  
He still loved Pan: he couldn't deny that. But he didn't want to. Who wanted to be in love with someone who didn't have anything within them.  
  
He was angry. Very angry. But felt pain inside, pain he didn't want to feel.  
  
He was in love and didn't want to be at the same time. It was as if he would tear into two.  
  
And he didn't know what to do next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All he could hear was his breathing: his quick, raspy breaths that wanted to hitch in his throat because of what was happening. He clenched his fists, his knuckles cracking and sparks flying around him.  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks had remained at his home for a few hours before deciding to get away from it all. He flew out of the window, the wind rushing past his ears and his lavender hair flying in all directions. He loved the feeling of the speed and the thrill it gave him.  
  
The city was bustling although it was still early. Saiyans flew around him in all directions so he decided to fly higher to a place he hadn't been in a long time.  
  
Trunks sighed as his vision was clouded before his eyes were opened to endless blue sky and the searing hot sun. He was flying above the clouds. His strong royal saiyan blood let him cope with the intense heat and lack of oxygen.  
  
Above was blue, below was white as if water was above him and sky was below. Nothing could disturb him here. Nothing.  
  
Every so often, Trunks would see a break in the clouds. He was still above the City, but towards the outer part. He saw his destination, though he wasn't sure if it really was a destination at all.  
  
He dived back through the clouds and closed his eyes as he felt the air once again rush past him and he knew the ground was getting closer and closer. He slowed down and opened his eyes before stopping above the ground. He didn't want to be too close, so he decided to sit on a tree.  
  
The tree was very old and one of the very few trees on the planet due to the hot climate. It had many thick branches and was covered in lush green leaves that never sickened although it hardly rained. He stopped flying and settled down on a branch that was near the top of the tree. The leaves concealed him and blocked out the sun. It was very relaxing where he was hiding.  
  
He was hiding. And he knew whom from as well if they decided to come out.  
  
He just couldn't help himself although she was the one person he didn't want to see. She was the one person who he didn't want to think about. She caused him pain and intense anger.  
  
He breathed in the fresh air as he peered through a small gap in the leaves. He knew that Pan was in her Grandmother's house, he could sense her calm ki. He ground his teeth together as her face suddenly assaulted his thoughts.  
  
He felt like killing something.  
  
Just then, he heard a click and the swing of a door opening. He then heard it shut. Peeking through he gap in the leaves, he saw her. Her mid-back length ebony hair was swept up off her face with strands coming over her face framing it attractively. She was smiling as she walked towards the tree, cute dimples in her cheeks.  
  
Trunks bit his tongue as he followed her with his eyes. He was tempted to say something; ask her about their covered past. But he held his tongue.  
  
She was below the tree now and Trunks looked down through the branches and the leaves to see her sit down and lean against the tree. If she looked up, she would probably see him though the gaps.  
  
He watched her as she sighed and looked out towards the desert terrain that was beyond their back garden. She seemed happy and tranquil. He kept on watching her: his eyes never gazing away from her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan had decided to go outside for some fresh air and a chance to gather her thoughts. The temperature was warm outside and there was a slight breeze. She decided to sit below the old tree. As she looked towards the dessert terrain, she thought about him.  
  
Her heart was suddenly pained as she thought of the bad things she had seen after he had saved her from her suicide. She pushed them aside and focused on the good things.  
  
Since she had first woken up less than an hour before, he had been in her thoughts. She smiled to herself. He was attracted to him in a big way and she now realised that she had liked him from the start. She just had been too messed up.  
  
She was drawn to him. He was gorgeous, no doubt about it and she had never seen eyes as blue as his. She seemed to freeze when she looked into them, as if an invisible force wanted her to look into his eyes. His hands, so powerful and stained with blood of enemies, yet so gentle and soft to touch.  
  
It was unbelievable what she was feeling. She had never thought feelings could run so deep.  
  
She thought back to her thoughts from yesterday. She had seen love in his eyes during the vision.  
  
She sighed and lifted her arms above her and stretched them before putting them behind her head. The sun was in her face so she decided to move. She kept her gaze on the dessert terrain while she reached up and grabbed a branch. She hoisted herself up and settled back against the tree, concealed by the leaves around her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks held in his breath when he saw what Pan was doing. He hoped she didn't see him. And luckily she didn't.  
  
He slowly let out his breath. That was too close. And extremely lucky.  
  
Trunks looked down. She was only around two metres below him. He could faintly smell some type of fragrance that seemed to make him go weak at the knees. But he stopped that as soon as it happened.  
  
His thoughts were plagued by her as he sat still, his ki suppressed as much as he could. What would he say if she realised he was there?  
  
He bit his tongue, relishing in the pain it brought to him.  
  
Pan breathed in the smell of the greenery around her. She always had climbed this tree as a child and had looked at the vast area of the city from the top. It held many memories for her.  
  
They had been together thought apart for around an hour now and Trunks found it difficult to concentrate. He wanted to get away from her murdering hands: her betrayal hands. But if he moved she would know he was there.  
  
Pan sighed. She could stay outside forever if she could. Nature always called to her. She suddenly heard a rustling above her and a flutter of wings. A bird, she presumed and looked up to see if she could see a nest.  
  
Trunks heard the bird fly away from beside him and growled angrily at it. He then looked down and a pair of ebony eyes met his gaze.  
  
Her eyes widened. What was he doing here? Not that she was angry or anything. She kind of liked the idea he had probably been watching her for a while.  
  
"Hi. What are you doing here?"  
  
Her voice, though angelic, masked the badness inside. This was what Trunks knew. He continued to stare at her, unable to break her gaze as if a bond pulled them towards each other.  
  
~No~ though Trunks ~we don't have a bond. She's no mate of mine~  
  
Pain and ache swept through him but he ignored it. He saw that Pan had flinched a bit, as if her body subconsciously knew what he had said.  
  
"I'm going."  
  
His tone was cold and Pan was confused. He broke their gaze and jumped to the ground. Pan did the same, intent on finding out what he had been up to.  
  
"Please don't go."  
  
He stopped in his tracks and turned towards her, "Why shouldn't I?"  
  
Pan sighed in annoyance, "Why are you acting all weird, Trunks? I only asked you a question and you go all cold on me."  
  
Trunks stared at her and Pan could feel his eyes travelling over her body. It was a feeling that made a blissful shudder go down her spine. Trunks heart ached but he ignored it. Ignorance is bliss. He loved her, but he didn't want to. He didn't know what to do or where to go next.  
  
"Have you ever thought that your life could be one long dream?"  
  
Now that surprised Pan. What did he mean by that?  
  
"What did you think of that bloody vision, Pan? The one we saw on the cliff. What did you feel? How do you feel now?"  
  
His gaze was strong and unsettling. Pan could feel her breath choking in her throat. He was scaring her.  
  
"It made me feel sick, okay Trunks?" she began, "I may be a saiyan and I love the thrill of a battle but to see myself with blood staining my hands and hurting someone.........who I care about.........is sick. I don't know what's happening, but something like that will never happen."  
  
Trunks smiled to himself, before chuckling, "But what if it was real?"  
  
"It isn't real."  
  
She sounded certain. Trunks smiled, before turning away.  
  
"There's so much you don't know Pan. Just remember that."  
  
His words stung Pan as he raised his ki and flew off. What was wrong with him? He seemed as if something had deeply bothered him. And why was he going on about the vision being somehow real.  
  
~He's just.........stressed, that's all~ Pan told herself, though doubt had risen in her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Nothing could have gone wrong. He growled to himself in frustration.  
  
What would happen now that it hadn't gone as they had hoped?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bra kissed Goten goodbye and watched his form as he flew away. She sighed. She loved him so much and everything was going so well for both of them. But not for her brother.  
  
She felt so sorry for him. It was such a shame that something so horrible and heart wrenching could befall upon such a sweet two. They were a perfect match.  
  
She only hoped that Pan remembered soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma hummed as stretched. Being cooped all morning under a new space pod project really did your back in. She smiled as she felt it click. She checked her reflection in the mirror that was suspended on the wall before exiting the room.  
  
After a glorious bath, she felt her son return from an early morning excursion. She knew where he had been and she knew it must have hurt. She hadn't had a chance to speak to her son in the last five days. All she knew was that he had disappeared five nights ago and returned in the middle of the night with Pan. She had left in the morning.  
  
She knew that Trunks had been very angry and frustrated once she had left as his spar with Vegeta had surprised her mate. He had come saying that Trunks had released a lot of pent up frustration. But Bulma knew it was more than that. She was a mother after all.  
  
She knew he was in pain and would do anything for time to be reversed and everything put back to normal. She wanted to talk to him and reassure him.  
  
She found him in his quarters looking out of the window. The sky had turned grey.  
  
"Trunks," she called softly.  
  
He didn't turn around but she knew that he had heard her. She smiled sadly as she walked to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" She was beside him now, looking up at her son's face. He looked so much like his father.  
  
"No."  
  
There wasn't much Bulma could do for him but talk and support him.  
  
"Sweetie, I know you saw her this morning. Did you talk?"  
  
No answer. He didn't even stir, just kept his gaze on the outside world.  
  
"I know that there's something bothering you, and it's more than what I know. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Trunks breathed deeply, "Just go Mother."  
  
Bulma sighed, her eyes narrowing, "Trunks........."  
  
"Will you just go?!"  
  
He tuned to look at her and Bulma backed away subconsciously in fright. His eyes. They were so cold. She could see nothing in them. Nothing but bleakness. He looked furious and his look killed. She could see that he was struggling to keep his jaw closed, as if he wanted to shout at her more. It had been a shout. His voice had sounded different: cold, emotionless, and angry.  
  
He needed to calm down. Everything was getting to him. All his pent-up emotion boiling up inside from not having Pan by his side.  
  
In fact, she was wrong. He wasn't angry because Pan wasn't at his side. He was angry at Pan. She had hurt him so much. She had killed him! And nothing could seem to undo the knot of hate and loath he had for her.  
  
He hated her. He loved her.  
  
Both end of the string that made up the knot.  
  
He just wanted to be left alone! To rid his thoughts on her!  
  
Bulma wanted to comfort her son, but she felt afraid. And she felt disgusted by herself in that. Afraid of her own son? But something was there warning her.  
  
She moved to him, keeping his gaze.  
  
"Trunks.........I understand that you're feeling angry and frustrated but........." Bulma put her hands on his arms.  
  
He shrugged her hands away, "Don't touch me."  
  
His voice was raspy and just as cold, his pupils dilated so that only a bit of blue could be seen.  
  
"Trunks........."  
  
She continued talking to him, but he didn't listen. Her voice just seemed like a foreign language in his head. It grew louder and louder within him and he wanted it to stop. Couldn't she just leave him alone? Couldn't she see that he wanted her to go? He turned his gaze away but she continued to talk. Trunks wanted to grip his head to stop the voices and he clenched his fists until blood began to drip from squeezing too hard. She had to go. He had to be left alone. He didn't like the noise. He didn't like the light that was emitting from her ki. Her light was sweet: good. He didn't want good. He wanted darkness.........pain.........and then he couldn't take anymore.  
  
Bulma hadn't seen his snap. By the time she realised, it was too late.  
  
Trunks turned around, his eyes wide and pupils dilated. Within a second, his hands were around her neck, squeezing hard. He lifted her off the floor, banged her against the wall and held her there, staring into her frightful eyes. Bulma was frozen. He feet weren't touching the floor and she couldn't breathe. She was so scared, his eyes freaking her out.  
  
His teeth were ground together, his lavender hair shielding part of his eyes.  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone?!" he cried out.  
  
He banged her head against the wall, his hands tightening around his mother's neck.  
  
"Why won't you obey me?!"  
  
Bulma tried to breathe, but she couldn't. His hands were so tight and his eyes so cold. She couldn't take her eyes off his eyes. There was nothing in them. He had lost all control. She wanted to help him, comfort him; but she knew she wouldn't able to and it would never end.  
  
He banged her head against the wall again and she tried to cry out in pain. She could feel herself blacking out, her limbs weakening.  
  
"Why won't you just go away?!"  
  
Bulma tried to stay awake, but she felt so helpless. She could do nothing. She didn't even have the strength to call for Vegeta through their bond. She wanted to help her son, but she couldn't. he wasn't himself. She was so afraid.  
  
".........T.........Trunks........." she rasped.  
  
He banged her against the wall again and Bulma felt blood seeping down the back of her neck.  
  
"Shut up!!"  
  
His grip tightened even more and when Bulma thought that it was all over, she was thrown to the floor. She hit the floor forcefully and immediately felt glorious oxygen fill her lungs in ragged breaths. She coughed up blood and felt the blood flow return to her body. She was facing the floor. She didn't want to turn around.  
  
Trunks watched as she hit the floor with immense force. Her body lay still before she began to cough. The voices had stopped. All was silent.  
  
Trunks breathed deeply and tightened his fists. He closed his eyes and opened them.  
  
That.........was when he realised.  
  
His eyes widened as he remembered all that he had just done. He had his control back; his sanity back. He couldn't have done that, he couldn't. But as he listened to his mother's ragged breaths and watched the blood from her head wound soak her hair crimson, he knew he had.  
  
He sank to his knees and fell on his elbows.  
  
Bulma heard her son come back to reality and turned slowly to see him. He was on his forearms and knees, his head looking down. He was crying.  
  
".........Trunks?" she whispered as she moved towards him.  
  
"Don't come near me!" His voice was broken, and she could hear him sobbing.  
  
"Please.........don't........."  
  
He was pleading with her to not come any closer. He was scared that he'd hurt her again.  
  
Bulma felt emotional pain within her. She moved regardless of his please and the physical pain inflicted. He looked up at her, his eyes red and tears falling from his normal eyes. He was back.  
  
"I'm so sorry........."  
  
He tried to turn away, but Bulma wouldn't let him. Instead, she held his face between her palms, drew his close and embraced him. He did nothing at first, but then collapsed against her shoulder, shaking and sobbing. She only held him closer.  
  
"I'm.........so sorry.........I didn't mean it, I.........I lost control........."  
  
"Shhh. I know Trunks and I forgive you."  
  
She closed her eyes and held his trembling form to her as if he was still a child. She didn't blame him at all. He needed to break down. He needed release and she loved her son so much.  
  
And then she was crying too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it! I think you can see where this fic is going. I told you it's getting dark!  
  
Please read and review!  
  
And thanks for the reviews from last time! And sorry for not updating! ~bashes head on table for punishment~  
  
Next chapter up soon!  
  
Adios! ~*~*~dragon agility~*~*~ 


	19. Conflicting Emotions

Let Love Be Your Energy....................................chapter 19  
  
Last time:  
  
"I'm so sorry........."  
  
He tried to turn away, but Bulma wouldn't let him. Instead, she held his face between her palms, drew his close and embraced him. He did nothing at first, but then collapsed against her shoulder, shaking and sobbing. She only held him closer.  
  
"I'm.........so sorry.........I didn't mean it, I.........I lost control........."  
  
"Shhh. I know Trunks and I forgive you."  
  
She closed her eyes and held his trembling form to her as if he was still a child. She didn't blame him at all. He needed to break down. He needed release and she loved her son so much.  
  
And then she was crying too.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan ran the rest of the way home.  
  
She had been wondering around the town when she had come over all queasy. Her stomach felt as if it was going to turn inside out and her head was pounding. She really needed to see someone about it.  
  
As soon as she was outside the front door, she flew up to her open window and rushed to the bathroom. She closed the door and leaned against the shower. Pan closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She wanted the feeling to pass, but she felt as if she was going to throw up.  
  
"The sooner the better," she said to herself, as she knew it would eliminate the nausea.  
  
However, after waiting for half an hour, Pan felt better. She hadn't thrown up and opened the bathroom door to exit. She slumped onto her bed and closed her eyes, willing to sleep. But her body wouldn't let her.  
  
Funnily enough she suddenly craved food. She wasn't even hungry.  
  
"What is wrong with me?"  
  
She was now in the kitchen. Her Grandmother had gone out and her Uncle Goten was training. She opened the refrigerator and looked. No, she didn't want any of this.  
  
Pan closed the door and opened a few cupboards. She smiled before pulling out a jar of honey. She looked at it and then pulled out another jar of pickles onions.  
  
Sitting down, she opened both jars and pulled out a pickled onion. She dipped it in the honey and lifted it to her lips.  
  
It tasted good and she didn't even like honey. But she craved it and nothing would stop her from eating it all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All he could hear was his breathing: his quick, raspy breaths that wanted to hitch in his throat because of what was happening. He clenched his fists, his knuckles cracking and sparks flying around him.  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Nothing could have gone wrong. He growled to himself in frustration.  
  
What would happen now that it hadn't gone as they had hoped?  
  
Kakarott turned to his son, who was glaring menacingly. He knew he had done wrong.  
  
"Father........."  
  
Kakarott heard hate and anger in his tone.  
  
"Son........." he began, ".........we are just pawns in this. I should have realise sooner. But I didn't and now everything is going to get worse. Just as someone is controlling the events on this planet, it is also controlling us. What we did has made it all worse. And nothing we do now can erase what we have done."  
  
Gohan turned away from his Father.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Long dark blonde hair that was swept up off his face on the top of his head, with shorted bangs hanging down framed his face. His deep, blood red eyes and blood red lips seemed to glow in the darkness. His features were stern.  
  
He wore a royal blue bodysuit, with a darker blue bit from the hips to the top of the thighs. A light blue cloth was wrapped around his upper body and shoulders, a red sun symbol on it. He had dark blue boots on and on his hands, a red jewel on the middle fingers.  
  
He was watching the events unfolding on Vegeta-sei, a cruel and ruthless smile playing on his features. He began to laugh, an evil laugh that echoed around the dark room he was in.  
  
"Must you always do that?"  
  
He turned to the source of the voice, knowing who it was.  
  
"Must you always spy on me?"  
  
A smirk, "I'm part of this as well."  
  
Short bright blonde hair framed her face and stopped at her shoulders. She too had blood red eyes and blood red lips that glowed a crimson in the darkness. Her features were softer and more feminine.  
  
She wore the same as him: a royal blue bodysuit with a darker bit from the hips to the top of the thigh. Her boots came all the way up past her knees and the cloth that was wrapped round her shoulders and upper body with a symbol of a sun was white instead of light blue.  
  
Her eyes glinted.  
  
He knew her well. Sly, seductive and ever so merciless.  
  
"Our plan is going well," he said as she walked towards him.  
  
"And once it's in full force we can claim what we desire," she replied.  
  
He chuckled, "They've played right into our hands, sister."  
  
She smiled, "And it won't be long now until we stick our teeth into their lives, brother."  
  
They laughed together.  
  
"In due course.........not long now........."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan grit her teeth in pain as she watched the blood spill into the basin. The crimson liquid poured down the drain as she opened the water to wash it away.  
  
She breathed deeply as she looked up into the mirror. Her neck was red and throbbing. In her hand was a knife. She had had to slit her bite mark again.  
  
Pan turned away, unable to look at herself. She felt sick and her neck and head throbbed. She wanted it to stop.  
  
She knew one person who would help her in her pain. She had been there in the beginning, when the Earthquake had just struck and had treated her. Pan knew that she knew about these things, that she could help her.  
  
She stood up.  
  
"Bulma," she whispered. She went out into the evening air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had been let in without any trouble and she was surprised. She was waiting now, in a massive room that was filled with laboratory and medical equipment. All she had to do was wait.  
  
The door opened and Bulma entered.  
  
"I hear you're not feeling well."  
  
Pan nodded, "You helped me after the Earthquake and I think that my pain is slightly to do with the after effects."  
  
Bulma nodded before closing the door. Pan saw that her long, aqua blue hair was down and framing her face, covering her neck.  
  
"So.........what's the problem?"  
  
Pan told Bulma about her nausea and the headaches. She also asked if there was anything for her bite mark.  
  
Bulma didn't know exactly what to say on that subject. She told Pan to just use ice when it became hot and red.  
  
"Ok," Bulma said, "I think I know what the nausea is, but I'm gonna have to check. I need a sample of your bodily fluid........."  
  
Pan understood and was shown the bathroom. The door locked and Bulma sat down on a chair. It couldn't be.........could it? Pregnant? All her symptoms matched pregnancy.  
  
The door opening interrupted her thoughts. Bulma took the tube and set it down before reaching into her pocket and pulling a hair band out. She pulled her hair back and tied it up in a pony and heard Pan gasp.  
  
Bulma turned to Pan, who had a shocked facial expression.  
  
"What happened?" Pan asked.  
  
Bulma knew instantly what she was talking about.  
  
Pan looked at Bulma's neck. Where her hair had been covering her neck was now exposed. Dark purple and green bruises were on her neck. It looked brutal and painful. The bruises seemed as if hands had caused them.  
  
Bulma looked away, "It's nothing to worry about."  
  
Pan pushed the subject no more.  
  
Bulma had completely forgot about her evidence of her son's loss of control. The bruises had come up only a few hours ago and were slowly getting worse. So far, she had been able to hide everything that had happened from Vegeta. He didn't need to know. Not yet.  
  
She didn't blame her son for any of it. He had simply lost control as if someone else had taken over her son's body at that precise moment. The bond withdrawal was slowly eating away at him. He had fallen asleep afterwards and she was going to talk to him later.  
  
He needed support. But she had never seen a case of bond withdrawal that caused such a loss of control. She knew that you could eventually go mad, but not in a way of total loss of control. She simply put it to the fact that he loved Pan very much.  
  
Bulma waited for the results of the test. She knew the answer before she even knew the result, but she needed proof.  
  
Did her son know?  
  
Probably.  
  
"Is the test done yet?" asked Pan. She was anxious.  
  
Bulma went to have a look, "Yes. One moment."  
  
She looked at the result. The colour was red. Positive. She was pregnant. Bulma could feel shock throughout her body, and she knew that she couldn't tell Pan the result of the test. Not yet anyway. Trunks would want to do that.  
  
Was it even his baby though? Or was it.........his?  
  
Bulma felt like crying. Maybe that was why Trunks had lost control. Maybe the baby wasn't his.  
  
She would ask him later. She kept a straight face and turned around. She disappeared into a room and came back with a box of tablets.  
  
"You have a virus," she lied, "Take one of these three times a day and get plenty or rest. No training and eat plenty of fruit." The advice was for pregnancy.  
  
Pan nodded and took the tablets, "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Come back here in.........two weeks."  
  
Pan nodded and say goodbye. She closed the door behind her and sighed.  
  
~Just a virus~ she thought ~no worries at all~  
  
She continued walking, knowing where she was going. She turned a corner and stopped right in front of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks had felt Pan's ki in the building and went in her direction. Now, she was right in front of him. They were alone. He remembered all that had happened earlier with his Mother and he pushed the thoughts back. He didn't want to think about that now. Only about Pan.  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"Pan."  
  
She smiled and shifted her weight to her other leg, "How are you? You were acting strange this morning."  
  
"I was tired," he lied. He wanted to her what she had to say.  
  
"I thought so. Any reason you're going in this direction?"  
  
Trunks smirked, "Yes, actually. I came to see you."  
  
Pan smiled. They subconsciously moved closer.  
  
Trunks took her hand and Pan took a small intake of breath. His thumb was tracing lazy patterns on her palm.  
  
"Have you ever felt isolated from everyone else?" he asked her.  
  
Pan looked into his eyes. She could look into his eyes forever. They were endless pools of water. The question startled her and she looked for an answer.  
  
"Yes. When this madness began I felt as if I was different from everyone else. As if they knew something I didn't."  
  
"Hm."  
  
He seemed to be deep in thought. Pan's stomach was doing somersaults from the sensations that he was giving her with his thumb. It was as if something sinister had walked into a room and caused a shiver to go down her spine. It was a delightful shiver. She looked down to their hands.  
  
"Pan," he whispered.  
  
The whisper caused more shivers to reverberate down her spine. She looked up and noticed that he was very close to her. His eyes were locked with hers, his lips inches from hers. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek and his lavender bangs were lightly brushing her forehead.  
  
He moved closer, but to the side. One of his hands went up to her shoulder and pulled her even closer to him as he leaned over her shoulder to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Do you know what warm blood feels like on your hands? The feeling of eternal warmth that runs over and through your fingers?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Hm.........thought not. But you will soon enough. In fact, no; you won't. I will stop it from happening.........you get me?"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
He chuckled at her ear, sending blissful shivers through her body. Her free hand rested on his chest, which she noticed was rock hard and muscular.  
  
"No. Doesn't matter. Do you know that when you're angry, your eyes light up as if they're flames? It drives me wild........."  
  
Pan's breath hitched in her throat.  
  
".........it has for a long time.........longer than you can imagine........."  
  
"Trunks?" Pan couldn't take this torture. She didn't understand what he was saying, but his words ignited a fire within. She was desperate for his touch.  
  
He pulled back and studied her flushed face. His lifted his hand to her face and brushed her cheeks with his thumb.  
  
~Her eyes are so beautiful, even when she's calm~ he thought.  
  
He hated her.  
  
He loved her.  
  
He moved closer to her once more, their faces reaching towards each other: their hearts reaching to one another as if they were magnetic. He could see her responding to his movements: her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were turning wild.  
  
He hated her.  
  
He hated her.  
  
They were so close together now, Pan noticed. His breath on her face caused Pan's knees to weaken. She wanted to kiss him; wanted to taste him.  
  
He loved her.  
  
Trunks was unsure of what to do. His heart pushed him towards her, but his mind was battling. She had killed him without remorse and he wanted to touch her? Was he that desperate?  
  
He hated her.  
  
He loved her.  
  
"Trunks........." she whispered. Her breathing had quickened, and Trunks had frozen. He needed her, he loved her. He didn't need her, he hated her and didn't love her.  
  
He hated her.  
  
He hated her.  
  
Trunks smiled and withdraw his hand from her face. He pulled her closer by the waist and their bodies seemed moulded into one. He didn't know what to do, what to believe. Love or hate?  
  
He loved her.  
  
Their lips met.  
  
~*~*~  
  
So, what did ya think?  
  
I'm really trying to get into the mind of Trunks as he battles with his demons.  
  
Please review!  
  
Luv dragon agility x x x 


	20. Hurting the ones you Love

Revised!

**Let Love Be Your Energy**

_Last time:_

"_Trunks………" she whispered. Her breathing had quickened, and Trunks had frozen. He needed her, he loved her. He didn't need her; he hated her and didn't love her._

_He hated her._

_He hated her._

_Trunks smiled and withdraw his hand from her face. He pulled her closer by the waist and their bodies seemed moulded into one. He didn't know what to do, what to believe. Love or hate?_

_He loved her._

_Their lips met.

* * *

_

Trunks lay down on his bed and groaned. His body was aching from his previous activity that he had enjoyed very much. It had sent his blood running and left him gasping for breath. He had been sweating and hot and sticky.

God, how he loved it.

How he loved training.

The spar had worn him out, but inside Trunks was full of energy. He then thought back to the afternoon when she had arrived.

The kiss and the closeness of their bodies had been intense. They seemed perfect together.

But he remembered what she had done and the nice image shattered in his brain. He was glad it had shattered because he hated her. And he hated himself.

He didn't know why he had kissed her; he couldn't relate any of his feelings to her. It just seemed instinct at the time. He had been drawn to her.

But his mind had been fighting a battle.

Love.

Hate.

It had chosen love, a choice Trunks now resented. How could he love her? How could he kiss her? She had murdered him. She was cold and filled with darkness; with a clever façade to corrupt other hearts.

He wouldn't kiss her again. His mind had made the ultimate choice and so had his heart.

He hated her and wouldn't go near her darkness. He wouldn't have anything to do with her. And his child she carried? It deserved to rot in hell; the bastard.

Trunks sighed and breathed in deeply as he ran his fingers through his hair. He had noticed a change in him in the past twenty-four hours or so. Ever since he had found out the truth about Pan.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw darkness take over. It was a different darkness to Pan's. It felt………wild and blissful. And every so often, it consumed him and took over. At this point, the sensations were pleasurable and he felt the ultimate controller of all. There was nothing he couldn't do when he was under the influence of the strange darkness. And he liked the darkness ever so much.

It was continually calling him and pushing him to his limits: limits he enjoyed conquering. He wanted to bask in its glory and be free of all light.

* * *

Bulma had asked Trunks about the pregnancy and he said that he knew. He also told her that it was his.

This wasn't what worried Bulma. It was the look in his eyes that had startled her. His eyes seemed colder than usual. And a look of hate had passed when he had told her that it was his child pan was carrying.

Does he hate the child? she wondered.

He seemed different. It seemed as if he didn't notice the growing bruise on her face. She knew that he didn't mean to do it, but when he had looked at her with those colder eyes, an unsettled feeling swelled in her stomach. She was sure it was his bond withdrawal. It couldn't be anything else.

She would have to face Vegeta now. He still hadn't seen her face and she had kept away from him all day. She knew that he would freak when he saw her.

* * *

It was a new day.

Trunks opened his eyes and immediately shielded his eyes with his hand. He had left the curtains open the night before and sunlight was coming through the window.

He growled as he got up and walked to the window with his eyes closed and his hand shielding his face. The sunlight was burning him. He felt pain on his skin and the sunlight seemed to burn through his hand to his face.

He closed the curtains. The shade was bliss. A cool current of darkness washed over him.

He hated the sunlight. He loved the darkness.

The sunlight hurt and the darkness healed.

He bathed in the darkness.

Darkness around for the darkness within.

Darkness around for the darkness that surrounded his freezing heart.

* * *

Trunks stayed in his room for most of the day. Bra was worried for him. She hadn't talked to him in a while and had seen the bruise on her Mother's neck. Her Father had gone ballistic when he had first seen it, but had calmed down a little once her Mother had explained all. It was just Trunks losing control when his bond withdrawal became too much for him.

Bra wasn't so sure. She had been told to stay away from him to let him have some peace and think things over, but she was desperate to see what was going on with her brother.

She knocked once. Twice. She went in.

She found him in his room in utter darkness.

"Trunks?"

He turned to look at her and Bra flinched at the contact. His eyes seemed different. His sapphire orbs shone out in the darkness.

"Why are you in the dark?"

"I like the darkness." His voice was monotone and seemed icy.

Bra moved forward and closed the door behind her. She moved towards the window and his eyes followed her before turning back to staring straight ahead of him.

"You really miss her, don't you?"

He didn't answer.

"Trunks? Has she remembered anything about her past yet?"

"No," he answered, "and I'm glad."

Bra gasped, "What is wrong with you Trunks?" She stepped away from the window towards the bed where he sat, knees lazily drawn to his chest.

"I like the darkness. Not her darkness: it's too evil. But mine is so sweet…"

"Trunks. This isn't you talking. It's your bond. You have to have faith in Pan!"

His eyes turned on her again and she flinched once more. They were colder than before, with a gleaming rage about them.

Bra had had enough. She turned and opened the curtains. Light immediately filled the room and an anguished cry filled Bra's ears.

Within seconds, all she saw was darkness once again.

Trunks was in front of her, the curtains drawn shut and clenched within his fingers. He was breathing hoarsely and it was frightening. He turned and a small cry escaped her throat.

His eyes. His face. Oh so cold.

His eyes gleamed a turquoise colour and she turned to run.

Then she felt immense pain as she was pulled back by her aqua hair. She fell back and was caught by Trunks. He stared down at her in his super saiyan form. She had never seen him so angry. She had never seen him so cold.

She closed her eyes, unable to look. What was wrong with her brother? Was this what had happened with their Mother?

"Open your eyes."

It was a whispered command so chilling that she complied. One of his hands raised and began to caress her cheek.

"My dear sister…"

"Trunks…"

Her voice was hushed by his fingers over her lips. She seemed unable to move as her moved his finger over her cheek. There was pain and she began to struggle. In the end, she gave up and stared at his sadistic smile. She felt the pain wherever his finger went.

And then it was over.

He let her go and she fell to the floor with a thud. He stepped back with a smile on his face, admiring his work. Bra got up and backed away. She felt warm liquid gushing down her neck and put her fingers to it. They came back crimson.

"Take a look, my dear sister…"

Bra turned around and nearly swayed over. Blood was dripping all down the side of her face and neck. He had cut into her cheek and had written something. She gasped as she realized what it was. It was a symbol from their ancient language.

It meant 'damned'.

She turned to see him back to his original form, his face looking empty and chilled.

She left and ran all the way to her room. She shut the door and sunk to the floor.

She began to sob.

'Why is this happening? What's wrong with Trunks? No bond withdrawal makes a person do that. He's changed; he's…evil'

* * *

Bulma wondered where her children were. Trunks was probably in his room, trying to sort out his emotions. But she had no idea where Bra was. Goten had passed earlier, but had left rather quickly with a strange look on his face. He had seemed tense. She wondered if anything had happened between him and Bra. She hoped not.

The weather had taken a turn for the worse. Angry, dark clouds now hid the sunlight. Lightning flickered here and there and then it began to rain.

Vegeta walked into the room and sat down at the table. This was the conference room so the table was very long. She smiled at him and he murmured back. She knew that he was still wondering what to do with Trunks. She knew that he cared.

Vegeta looked to her smiling face. Her bruise had faded since yesterday thanks to saiyan healing powers. He never thought that bond withdrawal could be so extreme as to lose control and hurt your own family member.

Talk of the devil, Trunks walked in. A bitter atmosphere seemed to fill the room.

Trunks walked up to his Mother and looked out of the window at the storm. He was ok with the storm; there was no sunlight and the surroundings seemed murky. He couldn't wait until the evening when everything was overcome by darkness.

"Trunks, are you hungry?" Bulma asked.

"No."

"Don't use that tone with your Mother, Son," said Vegeta as he drummed his fingers on the tabletop.

"And why shouldn't I, Vegeta?" said Trunks.

Bulma gasped and Vegeta stood up, his hands banging on the table. Trunks' tone of voice had not only been challenging, but his voice had seemed very cold and deeper than usual, almost husky.

"How dare you!" cried Vegeta, "bond withdrawal or not, you shouldn't use that tone or say those words to us."

"Sorry…Father."

Vegeta sat down and drummed his fingers again, satisfied with Trunks. But Bulma wasn't. Hadn't Vegeta heard his voice? Hadn't he noticed something was wrong?

"Trunks," she called softly.

He turned to her and she recoiled back. Those eyes. His beautiful eyes reduced to cold stones of resentment. The cruelness of his facial features, the bitterness of his sadistic smile.

"….Are…you ok?"

He smiled, "Fine Mother, how are you?"

This was not the Trunks she knew, "I'm…ok."

"Good. The bruise is healing nicely," he commented as if it was so casual.

Bulma felt anger rise into her mind, but she didn't want to let go. She was afraid.

"Have…" she tried to remain calm, "have you seen Bra?"

He smirked and looked back out the window, "Oh…her."

The drumming stopped on the table as Vegeta began to listen. Bulma knew that this was not the son they all knew.

"What do you mean?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He shook it off with a glare and continued to look out of the window, "I saw her earlier. She came into my room and we had a friendly chat. I tried to open the curtains to let the sunlight in, but I stopped her. You see, I like the darkness. I taught her a lesson to never do something that I don't want to happen. I gave her a gift."

Lightning flashed outside, lighting up the room slightly and Trunks grimaced.

"What do you mean, Trunks? You taught her a lesson? Gave her a gift? What did you do?" Bulma asked. She had to know. Maybe that was why Goten had let in such a tense hurry. Maybe he had seen something bad or…

Trunks smiled and turned to his Mother, leaning over her. She trembled and moved back. Vegeta noticed.

Trunks dropped his head to her ear and whispered so only she could hear, "I'll tell you this. She bled for me. What she has on her face won't heal for a very…very long time."

Bulma's eyes widened and she stepped back, "You BASTARD!"

She launched herself at him and Vegeta wondered what she was doing. He hadn't heard what Trunks had said, but it must have been something bad. He growled.

Trunks saw his Mother coming and smiled as her fist encountered his jaw. He shook it off, grabbed her arm and swung her around before extending his leg and kicking her full force. Before Vegeta knew what was happening, Bulma was flying across the room and hit the wall with a blinding crack. She crumpled to the floor.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he noticed his mate's form on the floor and looked at the smug face of his son as he wiped his hands together as if it was work.

"YOU…" No words could describe his anger towards his son.

Trunks watched with hardened eyes as his Father flew towards him in SS mode, fist outstretched. The blow came hard across his cheek and Vegeta would have expected his son to fly across the room with the power force and the fact that Vegeta was stronger in his form.

But he didn't. Trunks stood there, his head turned from the impact of the punch. When he turned his head to glare at his blonde Father, it looked as if the punch never made him flinch.

"Tsk, tsk Daddy…you should know better than to take out your anger on me…"

Vegeta growled in anger and upgraded to SS2. They entered combat. Every kick and punch that flew to Trunks was blocked expertly and with ease. Vegeta just couldn't understand how Trunks in his normal form was able to block every one of his attacks in SS2 form. It was impossible. Trunks punched his Father in the gut and Vegeta stumbled backwards.

"You're not suffering from bond withdrawal," muttered Vegeta.

Trunks began to laugh. The laughter filled the room and echoed in Vegeta's ears. It stopped suddenly and Trunks' eyes gleamed as they shrunk to mere slits.

"Of course I'm not. Who would want to be mated to a bitch like her anyway?"

"You're not my son! Who are you! What have you done with Trunks!" demanded Vegeta as he stepped towards Trunks.

Trunks smirked, "Oh…Trunks is here. I am Trunks: that is my name. It's me, Father: your son. I've just realised something, that's all. I've found something that I want to live blissfully in and I will find out the true extent of it. Just wait Father…"

Vegeta growled, "What did you do to Bra? Did you hurt her like you hurt your own Mother?"

Trunks didn't answer; he just stared.

"ANSWER ME!" 

Trunks smiled, "I damaged my dear sister's pretty face."

"How could you!" cried Vegeta, and kicked his son hard in the gut.

Trunks swayed but remained standing. Within a milli-second, Trunks had his hands around his Father's neck and had him against the wall. Vegeta tried to escape, but found that he couldn't.

It's impossible! he thought he can't be stronger than me in his form while I'm in SS2. His ki is much lower than mine. He isn't real. Something is wrong with him!

Trunks tightened his hold on his Father's neck, his eyes with bitter agenda within. Vegeta could feel his lungs being constricted of air. He looked deep into his son's eyes and tried to make him understand.

Suddenly, Trunks cried out as the room was filled with light. The storm had stopped and the sunlight had broken through the clouds, washing over him. He dropped his Father and shielded his eyes.

And then, he was out of the room.

* * *

Pan waited until the storm had stopped before coming out from under the overhang. She blinked as the sun touched her face. He loved the sunlight. It was so beautiful.

As she walked home, she thought about him.

Yeah…him.

There was just something that brought her to him: an inner feeling. It was instinct.

Pan remembered how she had been kissing him. It felt so real and perfect, just like before when they had kissed just after he had saved her from her suicide: full of emotion.

She wanted to be close to him. He had been…so seductive in the palace after her tests; as if fire had created a desire between them.

But could they ever be?

She flushed at this thought. They had only kissed…could there be more? She had seen love in his eyes in the horrid vision where she had murdered him, but was that an indication that they could be as one?

She sighed, the damp air filling her lungs.

'I…I think I love him…'

That was when someone landed in front of her. She hadn't noticed the ki from afar, but she could feel the person's power now. She gasped as she recognised the King of Vegeta-sei. She was about to kneel down when he spoke.

"Cut the formalities. I have a task for you, Pan."

She wondered why the King was referring to her in first name basis, but she didn't question it. She studied him. He seemed stressed and anger seemed to emanate from him. He also seemed frustrated.

"I…" she began, "What do I have to do?"

He walked towards her and then stopped, "Go to him."

Pan was puzzled, "Who?"

"My son. Go to him; only you can help him."

Pan was confused, "I don't understand. What's wrong with him?"

He walked closer to her, "I know you want to see him, so go and see him."

"But what about before when you said that something was wrong wit…"

"See him."

It seemed final. Vegeta was looking at her with authority, so she obeyed. She levitated up, and felt for his ki. She found it and cast one more look at the King. She began to fly away.

As she became closer towards Trunks, she felt herself asking herself a question that hadn't bothered her for some time:

"What has this got to do with me? Who…who am I?"

Trunks was upon Mighty Cliff. It was on the other side of the plant, and looked over the second largest city. As she landed behind him, she noticed his posture. It was held strong and magnificent, the wind ruffling his lavender hair.

It was strange, but dark clouds had covered the sky. She looked up. They seemed to swirl and looked dangerous. Shadow was cast upon the lands, utter darkness consuming her and Trunks upon that Mighty Cliff.

Pan wondered how he would react to her after their kiss. She talked.

"Trunks…I wanted to see you."

He didn't answer. The silence was unearthing. Pan moved closer to him and when she was beside him she looked at him. His eyes were closed, his smile twisted. She recoiled back. She could feel hatred emanating from his ki, as if it was so strong it broke out of his mind.

When he spoke, a shock of cold awareness froze over Pan.

"I like the darkness, Pan. Don't you?"

She moved closer to him.

"What do you mean?"

He laughed. It tore into the very heart of Pan, sending shivers down her sign. He radiated danger, but she wouldn't move back to the safety.

"What I'm living in," he began, "is bliss. Every time I close my eyes, I see darkness take over. It's different to yours."

Pan moved closer to him and touched his arm, "Trunks…what's, what's wrong with you?"

He flinched at her touch and turned to meet her gaze, opening his eyes. She gasped. They were so cold. He spoke again, his voice deep:

"It feels wild and blissful. It consumes me and I like that. The sensations are pleasurable; I am the ultimate controller of all. There is nothing I can't do when I am under the influence of this strange darkness and new power."

"Trunks…"

"Don't you see?" his eyes widened and darkened, "They're calling me."

"I…don't understand Trunks; who's calling you?"

"They are. Especially her…"

Pan didn't understand, but she knew one thing for sure, you've…you've changed Trunks. You've changed into something that I can never begin to comprehend She remembered what Senai, the oracle had told her, 'Something bad is happening…'

* * *

Please r and r!

dragon agility

Next chapter up soon, I promise.


	21. Betrayal

Where have I been? Well, lets just say that when I stopped writing this fanfic, I was a naive bitch with selfish thoughts. Now, two years on, I'm an older and wiser person. I couldn't leave everyone hanging in the lurch could I?

Well, this fic is no longer on hold and will be finished. If you're an old fan, I've revised the prequel to this and also this fic. I also suggest re reading the fic as it could get confusing.

I will definitely finish the fic this time. It only has 4 to 5 chapters left. So, without further adieu and a massive apology for the last two years:

**Let Love Be Your Energy**

_Last time:_

"_What I'm living in," Trunks began, "is bliss. Every time I close my eyes, I see darkness take over. It's different to yours."_

_Pan moved closer to him and touched his arm, "Trunks…what's, what's wrong with you?" _

_He flinched at her touch and turned to meet her gaze, opening his eyes. She gasped. They were so cold. He spoke again, his voice deep:_

"_It feels wild and blissful. It consumes me and I like that. The sensations are pleasurable; I am the ultimate controller of all. There is nothing I can't do when I am under the influence of this strange darkness and new power."_

"_Trunks…"_

"_Don't you see?" his eyes widened and darkened, "They're calling me."_

"_I…don't understand Trunks; who's calling you?"_

"_They are. Especially her…"_

_Pan didn't understand, but she knew one thing for sure, 'You've…you've changed Trunks. You've changed into something that I can never begin to comprehend' She remembered what Senai, the oracle had told her, 'Something bad is happening…'

* * *

_

The storm had cleared and night had come on the planet.

As Pan flew home in the darkness, the stars covered by thick midnight clouds, she reflected on her conversation with Trunks.

'He's changed…' she thought, 'Something's wrong…'

It was only yesterday that she had been in the palace for a check-up with the Queen and had bumped into Trunks. He'd had a seductive aura around him and they had kissed; sparks flying all around them and the closeness of their bodies was intoxicating.

She had also thought that she loved him. But she was more unsure now than she had been yesterday.

She had wanted closeness to Trunks and she had wanted more. But her conversation with him just half an hour ago had turned her thoughts into sour musings. He had changed.

Pan realised that he had slowly changed ever since she had found him looking at her from the tree. His caring qualities seemed to have vanished, and he had started to question her. He seemed more seductive than ever and manipulative. It was as if he was a completely new person, his eyes deathly cold.

"Just what is happening? Everything that Senai, the oracle, said is coming true. We're all connected together somehow and something controlling us. But…what is it? Trunks…I…please come back to me; please let your old self come back…" she whispered into the night air.

But her voice did not reach him.

* * *

Trunks had not returned to the palace after his little chatter with Pan.

That place was no longer his home. As he flew in the night air towards his destination, he knew it was his new home.

Who would want to live in a home full of good people? Bulma, Vegeta, Bra; they were only names to him. They didn't mean anything. They could live in the light if they wanted too. He couldn't live that way. The bleak darkness for the darkness within him was his only sanctuary; his only home.

Pan?

He grimaced.

He hated her.

Yes, she held darkness within her. After all, she had killed him. But her darkness was completely different from his. He wouldn't have anything to do with her. And his child she carried? Well, once he met up with _her_, he'd know what their intentions were for it.

He closed his eyes and he saw darkness take over. The darkness was wild and blissful. And every so often, it consumed him and took over. At this point, the sensations were pleasurable and he felt the ultimate controller of all. There was nothing he couldn't do when he was under the influence of the strange darkness. And he liked the darkness ever so much.

It was continually calling him and pushing him to his limits: limits he enjoyed conquering. He wanted to bask in its glory and be free of all light.

He charged up his aura a little bit to fly faster and was satisfyingly pleased when he saw that the golden colour of it had been altered into ebony black. He laughed, a sadistic and cruel smirk adorning his face. He no longer felt saiyan blood running through his veins, but a new type of blood: one filled with darkness and that pulsed around his body like adrenaline never could.

He wanted to feel blood on his hands: the warmth of life flowing though his fingers. Maybe he'd have Pan's blood. Maybe…

He saw his destination and he felt his heart jolt as he saw who was there.

'Kiera…' he did not know why he knew her name.

He landed amongst the trees of the one of the only oasis' on the planet.

She was sitting gently on one of the rocks that were beside the pool of cool water.

He looked at her gorgeous features. Short bright blonde hair framed her feminine face and stopped at her shoulders. Her blood red eyes shone in the darkness like liquid fire and her blood red lips were inviting. She wore a royal blue bodysuit with a darker bit from the hips to the top of the thigh. Her boots came all the way up past her knees and the cloth that was wrapped round her shoulders and upper body with a symbol of a sun was white. It showed off her figure perfectly and Trunks felt inexplicably drawn to her. She was not saiyan, but she held the same darkness within her that he had: that same drug of darkness.

"Trunks," she whispered, her voice seductive and husky in her throat.

He found his legs brought him to her, but he didn't mind in the least. He stopped right in front of her, his chest lifting with his steady breathing.

"How…how do I know your name, Kiera?"

She licked her lips, her fingers trailing up his chest. She smiled and suddenly he pulled him. He found himself on his back on the rock, her lithe form straddling him, her short, blonde hair tickling his neck as she leaned over him, her mouth mere inches from his. Trunks felt his tail twitching in anticipation.

"It's because," Kiera began, "we are the same. We both live in the blissful darkness and we both want this planet to be ruled in a way that satisfies us."

Trunks brought his hands up to her head, his fingers lacing in her hair, "You're so dark and so beautiful…I feel as if I've met you before…"

She bit her lip seductively, "Trunks…Do you remember Sheik? I'm one of her children: her only daughter."

She stroked his hair, her blood red eyes closing, "Think back to Sheik, Trunks…think back to the battle…so you remember her ki? The feeling of her life energy? It is like ours…that same darkness…you know you want to be completely within that darkness…"

"Yes," he whispered, his eyes drowning in realisation, "I want that darkness…why ever did we rid of Sheik? That is the life we should all have: living blissfully in that darkness…"

"Don't worry, my Trunks. With me, we can once again change the rule of this planet. And everyone will be able to live in the darkness as we rule it. Do you want that, Trunks? Do you want to be one with the darkness and feel its full pleasurable effect? Do you want to be one with me?"

He subconsciously licked his lips as hers came closer, "I want that. Make me one with the darkness and then we can rule forever in this dark life."

Kiera touched her lips with his, but did not move them. He didn't move his because he knew that she was in control, "What about Pan, your mate?"

Trunks' eyes darkened as he pulled Keira's body flush against his, "I want only you."

Satisfied, she kissed him and breathed into him the rays of darkness.

And they fumbled together under the night sky in the reflection of the water beside them. From now on, Trunks would be one of them. With Trunks, her twin brother Ariek and herself, they would rule and exact the ultimate revenge on the saiyan race for destroying Sheik.

* * *

Pan stumbled onto the floor as pain engulfed her. The glass of water she was carrying fell to the floor and water sprayed everywhere, glass smashing and scattering along the floor.

Pan tried to call for help, but no sound emanated from her mouth. She bit her lip, blood trailing down her chin as she brought herself into the foetal position to relieve her of the intense pain that seemed to turn her inside out.

She breathed deeply, and scrunched her eyes closed as much as possible, but it did nothing to quell the pain back into its slumber. Her tail twitched.

'What…what's happening?' she thought as she dug her nails into her palms.

Her bite mark was throbbing and felt as if it wanted to burst. She whimpered noiselessly, held her breath and her eyes watered as her mind was once again taken over by a vision…

FLASHBACK

Sheik turned to Pan, "It was all worked out though Pan, wasn't it. It was a simple act of revenge, perfectly thought out by you. You should have heard them scream, Pan, screaming out for mercy. Their blood staining the dust that lay beneath them."

Pan was really mad now. She closed her eyes and tried to block out Sheik's words, but she couldn't. She fisted her fingers so much that her nails dug into her hands, drawing out blood. Her ki was rising too. They all looked at her, knowing what Sheik was saying. They all knew the fate that had befallen on her Father and Grandfather. They knew that they had died and she had never really got over the loss. It was pushing her to her limits. She was getting angry and fast. She began to growl before she opened her eyes looking at Sheik.

"And they didn't even say goodbye to you, did they," finished Sheik, smiling.

Pan yelled out as she went Super Saiyan and then went up another level to SS2 from the fuelled rage of Sheik's words. Trunks and the other saiyans looked at her wide-eyed; even Vegeta was impressed. She had told none of them her secret of being able to power up this high. She put her hands on her forehead and disappeared.

"Huh?" said Sheik.

Pan reappeared in front of Sheik so fast to the saiyan eye that Sheik didn't have time to block the punch that came her way. Sheik was punched into debris.

"Never…" breathed Pan, "never criticise my family."

And she powered down, her arms falling limp at her sides.

FLASHFORWARD

She let the breath out of her mouth as she felt her mind return to her.

The pain was gone and she slowly sat up among the water and glass. She breathed deeply before leaning back against the unit behind her.

'Another one? I just don't understand…' she thought as she got up, her legs cracking slightly.

She walked shakily forward to the door and leaned on the frame. The pain before had been so intense and the vision had confused her. She couldn't go super saiyan, could she? She knew she couldn't. She had never learned to do it so why had she seen that?

She closed her eyes, wiping the blood from her chin. She managed to somehow make it to her bed and promised herself that she would ask herself more questions in the morning once the after effects of the pain was lulled.

* * *

Although it was early and the sun had just only shown itself from the horizon behind the clouds, Bra needed to be in the fresh air of the morning.

She closed her eyes, her blue hair flying behind her in the breeze as she recalled what had happened between her and Trunks…

FLASHBACK

It was a whispered command so chilling that she complied. One of his hands raised and began to caress her cheek.

"My dear sister…"

"Trunks…"

Her voice was hushed by his fingers over her lips. She seemed unable to move as her moved his finger over her cheek. There was pain and she began to struggle. In the end, she gave up and stared at his sadistic smile. She felt the pain wherever his finger went.

And then it was over.

He let her go and she fell to the floor with a thud. He stepped back with a smile on his face, admiring his work. Bra got up and backed away. She felt warm liquid gushing down her neck and put her fingers to it. They came back crimson.

"Take a look, my dear sister…"

Bra turned around and nearly swayed over. Blood was dripping all down the side of her face and neck. He had cut into her cheek and had written something. She gasped as she realized what it was. It was a symbol from their ancient language.

It meant 'damned'.

She turned to see him back to his original form, his face looking empty and chilled.

She left and ran all the way to her room. She shut the door and sunk to the floor.

She began to sob.

FLASHFORWARD

She cupped her own cheek, feeling the roughness of the scab on her skin. It was going to be there for a long time. But she didn't care about that at the moment. Her looks didn't matter at the time when her family was more important.

Bra had heard what had happened to her Mother and Father at the hands of Trunks: how he had beaten them and hurt them before fleeing into the night. She closed her eyes willing to understand.

It had all started with Pan's amnesia. Trunks had been heartbroken at first, wallowing in grief and anxious to see her. But he had slowly changed. He had become malicious. He had become a whole new different person.

Her brother was a kind person with a heart of gold. He had courage and was completely selfless. He was strong and used his strength to help people. He was loving and affectionate.

But the Trunks that had hurt her was not the Trunks she knew.

"It can't be because of the bond withdrawal…" she mused aloud to herself, the breeze dying down as if it knew the problems that plagued her thoughts.

His eye had been so cold and merciless as he had shut the curtains that she had opened to let in the light. And she had heard from her parents that he had been the same with them: cold and malevolent and staying away from any sunlight.

She gazed at the sky. It was hardly overcast on the planet, but thick clouds covered overhead, swirling in tight whirlpools and effectively blocking the sunlight.

"Just what is happening?"

She stood up and took to the sky to relieve some of her frustration. She stayed high so that no one would see her injuries. But there was hardly anyone flying at this time of morning.

She relaxed and closed her eyes as her aura warmed her and the breeze made her sway slightly.

She did not see him coming.

Bra was suddenly thrown off course as she flew into a hard object. She was winded and rolled over in the sky before getting her bearings, shaking her head and opening her eyes to see a figure a small distance from her.

She knew it was male, but he was facing away from her. She immediately noticed that he did not have a tail. She grimaced: losing your tail was an awful thing to happen to a saiyan. But she cleared her head of thoughts and flew closer towards him, "Hey, watch where you're going!"

He did not turn around. Bra saw that he had long dark blonde hair that was swept around his head. He wore a royal blue bodysuit, with a darker blue bit from the hips to the top of the thighs. A light blue cloth was wrapped around his upper body and shoulders, a red sun symbol on it. He had dark blue boots on too. It was a strange colour combination.

"Um, excuse me," she said using her discretion, "Can't you at least say sorry?"

His voice was like liquid ice, "If I recall, you were the one who had her eyes closed and went into me, little weak female…"

Bra frowned, anger rising into her features as she was insulted, "How dare you! Do you know who I am?"

He laughed and Bra felt her spine chill. She was about to get him to turn around when he disappeared, "W…where…"

She didn't have time to stop as suddenly her arms were held behind her back and she was head butted while remaining in his strong grip. She felt blood seep into her eyes and she began to power up to Super Saiyan to attack him when he suddenly squeezed her tail with almighty strength. She let out a shrill cry and sagged against him as she gasped for breath.

His right hand continued to hold her hands as his left squeezed her tail even more ferociously as he whispered into her ear, "Tut, tut, tut…You should know that stupid, spoilt, whining little girls like you have no chance against someone like me. No matter how pretty you are…"

Bra growled, "Let me go…"

She lifted her head and was frozen in shock as she saw his facial features. His long dark blonde hair was swept around his head, with shorted bangs hanging down around his masculine face and stern features. She gasped as she took in his deep, blood red eyes and blood red lips that seemed to glow. He was not a saiyan.

She felt herself whimpering and frozen by an unknown force as he let go of her hands and tail and gently caressed her face, running his finger along he scar.

He smiled a cruel smile, "I do like what Trunks did to you, Princess…you recognise me don't you? Not me personally, but…me…if you know what I mean…"

Bra tried to move but she was unable to. She tried to scream or to power up, but she found herself unable to. She closed her eyes, tears trickling down her smooth features as he began to gently run his fingers along her tail, creating unwilling pleasure to course through her body. She bit her tongue and then scrunched her eyes once again as he squeezed her tail painfully once more.

'He…' she thought, 'he looks like…'

She could feel his lips on her neck and she heard a few words before blackness overtook her:

"A lot of people are going to suffer…especially Pan…"

* * *

Pan opened her eyes as soon as she heard the noise in the house. Her Grandmother had gone to the market and Pan could feel her ki still there.

'So who…'

She heard another noise. Crunching glass. Someone was in the kitchen and was walking towards her.

She silently got up, concealing her ki as much as possible as she hid behind her door. She heard someone coming in and as their form appeared into her line of vision from behind the door, she struck out with her hand.

The intruder caught her hand and all she managed to see was long blonde hair swept around his head, blood red eyes and blood red lips before darkness overtook her.

* * *

"Bra…Bra! Wake up, please. Bra!"

Bra opened her blue eyes before closing them from the harsh light. She breathed deeply and opened them once again to see her Mother looking over her. Relief flowed through Bra's veins and she suddenly got up, ignoring the pain, and hugged her.

Bulma gripped her daughter as Bra cried silently, "Shh…it's okay. Goten saw you falling from the sky and caught you. Bra, what happened?"

Bra sniffled and drew back from her Mother. She noticed that her Father and Goten was also in the room. She widened her eyes in shock, "I…was attacked…I…"

Vegeta came closer to her, "Who by?"

Bra's eyes were wide with fright, "A man…he wasn't a saiyan…he…he looked like Sheik…"

Everything went silent, their faces ashen white and Goten put his hands on Bra's shoulders, "Bra, what…what are you saying."

She didn't seem to notice that he was in front of her as her gaze was glassy and fixed on nothing, "He…he said that a lot of people are going to suffer…Pan…he's going to hurt her!"

She brought her hands to her head, her eyes widening even more as Goten gently shook her to wake her up from her panicked state.

Bulma looked to Vegeta. He seemed to be thinking and he spoke, "I can't feel Pan's ki anywhere. It's as if she's…"

Silence once again took hold of the room and Bra cried quietly, "No…she can't be! Where…where's Trunks? What's happening?"

No one knew.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and please review/flame or whatever. Next chapter will be up shortly.

dragon agility


	22. I Remember

Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter!

**Let Love Be Your Energy**

_Last time:_

_He subconsciously licked his lips as hers came closer, "I want that. Make me one with the darkness and then we can rule forever in this dark life."_

_Kiera touched her lips with his, but did not move them. He didn't move his because he knew that she was in control, "What about Pan, your mate?"_

_Trunks' eyes darkened as he pulled Keira's body flush against his, "I want only you."_

----

_Pan silently got up, concealing her ki as much as possible as she hid behind her door. She heard someone coming in and as their form appeared into her line of vision from behind the door, she struck out with her hand._

_The intruder caught her hand and all she managed to see was long blonde hair swept around his head, blood red eyes and blood red lips before darkness overtook her._

_----_

_She didn't seem to notice that he was in front of her as her gaze was glassy and fixed on nothing, "He…he said that a lot of people are going to suffer…Pan…he's going to hurt her!"_

_She brought her hands to her head, her eyes widening even more as Goten gently shook her to wake her up from her panicked state._

_Bulma looked to Vegeta. He seemed to be thinking and he spoke, "I can't feel Pan's ki anywhere. It's as if she's…"_

_Silence once again took hold of the room and Bra cried quietly, "No…she can't be! Where…where's Trunks? What's happening?"_

_No one knew.

* * *

_

She felt herself awaken, but she didn't open her eyes for fear of what she might see.

Pan felt that she was sitting on hard floor, the dampness spreading through her spandex. Her hands were held tightly above her within chains that cut deeply into her flesh.

She bravely opened her eyes and sighed in relief when she noticed it was dark. As her eyesight adjusted to the darkness of the room, she could make out that it was a prisoner cell of some sort. Bars were in front of her, but there was no one looking in.

She growled as she remembered the sounds of the intruder in her house. She had faded into unconsciousness so quickly that she couldn't remember parts of it. But an image stuck with her vividly.

Those blood red eyes and blood red lips.

She shuddered and tried unsuccessfully to get up. She tried to power up as much as her strength would let her to break the chains, but she realised that she had a ki collar on that stopped her from using her power. She bit her lip. She felt weak and drained and thirsty. But she wouldn't call for anyone. Whoever had kidnapped her would come in their own time. Pan knew that there was no one to help her here.

Time passed but she did not know how long. There was still no light and Pan began to feel light headed. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall, her breaths shallow as a twinge of pain rose to her temple. She grit her teeth as the pain intensified and could only watch as another vision opened in front of her eyes…

FLASHBACK

The gravity door opened and out stepped Trunks. He didn't appear to notice her at first as he tossed his towel onto the bed.

Pan did a double take as she stared at him. He was in super saiyan form. His golden coloured hair was split into two parts and he had two bangs stranding down his face. He had drips of perspiration dripping down his brow, making him look sexy. She admired his toned muscles on his arms, as he had no sleeves. Through his spandex top, she could see a perfectly formed six-pack. His tail swished behind him.

'I…he's really handsome...and strong by the strength of his ki' Pan thought.

FLASHFORWARD

Pan let out the breath that she had been holding and breathed deeply as the pain washed over her and disappeared like the tide. She wanted to cry, but wouldn't let herself.

'What are these visions telling me? I…do I need to remember something?' she thought 'that vision looked like my first meeting with Trunks, but…I didn't meet him like that. What…'

She shook her head to clear herself of her thoughts. She wanted to curl up into a ball and just surrender herself into any willing hands that could help her. But she couldn't.

Her eyes began to prickle with unshed tears when she heard the bars of the cell opening.

She immediately looked up, the water in her eyes drying instantly.

She could not see the figures very well at first, but she knew that there were two of them. One was slightly taller than the other and one was more feminine. She immediately closed her eyes as light filled the room.

But Pan was determined to see her kidnappers and opened her eyes to see that the male was holding a ki ball as light. She knew even before she could see them that they would have the blood red lips and the blood red eyes.

A girl and a boy. Both were wearing the same kind of blue spandex with a kind of shawl wrapped around their shoulders and upper body with a sun symbol on it. They both had the same kind of bots on, though the girls went over the knee.

Their facial features were the same: both incredibly gorgeous and unmistakably dangerous looking. Hers were softer while his were more stern. They both had the same dark blond hair. Hers was short and wispy over her shoulders while his was long and was swept around his head with bangs over his eyes.

She could not take her eyes off their faces as they came closer to her. Their blood red eyes were as cold as ice and their blood red lips were in a cruel smile.

Pan's eyes widened as their features made her recognise them, "You…I've seen you before…"

She was cut off by his hand caressing her face and she pulled away from his touch. He smirked, "Yes, you have Pan Son. In your visions: you've seen a being like us, haven't you?"

Pan nodded feeling delirious. Just who were they?

The girl spoke, "My name is Keira and this is my twin brother Areik. We are not saiyans but I'm sure you've already guessed that. That being you see in your visions was our Mother, Sheik. She attacked this planet two years ago, but you don't remember her, do you?"

Their voices were the same: husky and seductive on every word. She felt compelled to listen to them.

Pan breathed, "Look, I…I don't understand. There hasn't been an attack on this planet since I was ten and that was four years ago. No one called Sheik has ever attacked the saiyans."

Ariek caressed her face again, "You don't remember her because you don't remember anything past you fourteenth birthday."

"Yes," said Keira, "You are eighteen years old."

Pan shook her head, her eyes closed and the chains that bound her hands rattling above her, "What are you saying! I'm fourteen! Stop saying things that don't make sense."

"But nothing has been making sense, has it Pan?" remarked Keira, "You've been so confused. You've hurt your mate so much: caused him endless grief. Two years ago when Sheik was here to take over the saiyan planet, you stopped her. Your bond with your mate made our Mother unable to connect to him fully and take over this planet…"

"Shut up…shut up!" cried Pan, looking into their faces, "My mate Leonardo has nothing to do with this. You're just confusing me. Please, just…just use me for what you need so this can be over with…"

There was silence and Pan once again felt Ariek's fingers on her face as he spoke, "Leonardo? He is nothing to you. Everything has gone according to plan."

Pan was silent, her eyes once again stinging with the sensation of tears, "Please…what do you want with me?"

She saw them both move away from her a little bit and Pan raised her head to study their faces with their cruel smirks.

Ariek spoke, "We want the being inside of you. Once we have it, something will be born that will be more powerful than anyone has ever imagined. And then we can get out revenge on you and the saiyan race for destroying our Mother."

Pan gasped, "The…being…inside of me? What…"

"Your nauseous," said Keira, "your cravings for weird food combinations. They are not symptoms of a stomach virus as the Queen put it. Nor are they anything to do with your bite mark. You are pregnant Pan and we want your child."

Pan couldn't think. Their words struck deep within her, echoing inside of her. She felt numb, her eyes wide in disbelief. It couldn't be true. She fisted her fingers and closed her eyes, desperately searching within her own body for the answers.

And she found it. A tiny ki resonating love and affection for its mother deep within her womb.

'I'm pregnant…' she thought and she knew that she couldn't doubt it now, 'My baby…'

She wanted to cry but she was in astonishment. Pan looked up to their faces, and once again shook her head.

"But how?" Pan began, "I'm fourteen and I'm a virgin…I know I am…so how…who is the Father?"

"We told you. You are eighteen years old. You just don't remember the rest…" whispered Areik.

She couldn't deny it any longer. She was pregnant, "Who is the Father?"

"The Father will raise the baby with us once it is born…" whispered Keira.

"WHO IS THE FATHER!"

Pan was shocked at the volume and the desperation of her voice. But she had to know: she had to understand.

The twins looked at each other before Keira spoke, "He's here with us. I'll let you see him."

Pan watched as she turned around and signalled to someone in the darkness beyond the bars of her cell. She searched the darkness with her ebony eyes and saw movement.

Her breathing stopped as the figure came into the light.

A lithe and strong figure with a tail hanging loosely behind him. Lavender coloured hair that hung gorgeously around his face with beautiful blue eyes to match.

"Trunks…"

* * *

Kakarott and Gohan looked down from the Saiyan heaven.

There was nothing they could do. Everyone had been played by the twin children of Sheik. Every action they had done since the earthquake had played into the twin's hands. It had been the perfect plan and it had succeeded.

No one could help them now. The only hope was in the hands of Trunks and Pan.

But the hope was small: almost hopeless.

* * *

Pan's breathing increased so much that her breaths were harsh and painful. She was frozen: unable to act and unable to think as if she was ice. Her eyes were glued to Trunks as he came closer into the light before stopping next to the twins.

Pan felt the bubbling of hysteria rise in her heart and her throat began to ache.

She shook her head, daring herself not to believe it, but her eyes remained glued to his features. He had changed. That dark aura that she had noticed around him was now darker. His eyes were a much icier blue than before and as cold as steel. He emanated wickedness and she realised that he had become like the twins.

There were black lines across his face and over his eyes that seemed to signal his change into darkness.

'No…' she thought as she closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry, 'It can't be true…it just can't be…NO!'

Pan opened her eyes and began to struggle on the chains, "Stop lying to me! Please, I…"

She watched as Trunks eyes seemed to mock her from his position.

And then he smiled.

She bit her lip and looked to the floor. She couldn't kid herself anymore.

She had known. As soon as she had realised that she was pregnant; as soon as she had believed that she was pregnant, she had known that he, that Trunks, was the Father.

She had known. Why else was he always in her visions? Just what was going on? How could it have happened?

All those times she had seen his love for her in those visions: was it all real?

She asked herself questions that she couldn't answer and she listened to Ariek.

"Pan. Trunks is the Father."

"Yes," said Keira, "But you don't know how. Remember Pan…the earthquake…all those metal beams falling on you…"

Pan felt her bite mark burning in intense pain as she tried to block their voices but failing to do so.

"You woke up to a different world. The earthquake," Keira continued, "It badly injured you…you don't remember his love…amnesia…"

And then it clicked.

She could not hear their voices anymore, only the deafening thumping of he heart. She willed to scream as the pain from her bite mark radiated through her body, but she was frozen and didn't make a sound.

Tears materialised into her ebony eyes, almost blinding her as her memories took hold of her and images opened in front of her eyes. These images seemed to fit perfectly together like a jigsaw puzzle. And with these memories, she knew the truth…

---- What…what's happening?

_Trunks' voice was hard and cold._

"_You can't deny me of her," said Leonardo._

"_Was she ever yours to deny?"_

_----_ Pan scrunched her eyes shut

_Trunks held her tightly. He didn't want to let her go. A question came to his head and he asked it when her trembling and crying had stopped._

"_Pan?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Who…who do you love?"_

_---- _Why had he asked her that question? Was it because…

"_When I was very little, I used to dream about meeting the right saiyan and falling in love. I'm mated to Leonardo, but I don't know if I love him. And since I kissed him after the Earthquake, something has been tingling at my lips, telling me to…stop."_

_Pan paused before continuing:_

"_Sometimes, I feel as if there's another part to my heart and soul, and that I'm not feeling what I should be."_

---- It was you wasn't it, Trunks?

_"Why are you aggravated?" Trunks asked, turning to her. She turned to him, radiance in her eyes. It made his heart melt with pain._

_Pan stared at him with onyx eyes. He knew that she was angry. Had it been that evident in her voice? Or did he know from some other way?_

---- You always knew me inside out

_It was just like the visions before. She was always in it, with someone of his family…She had been dancing with Trunks, they had been close to each other. Heavy body contact._

'_Why…Why?' Pan thought that things would get better, but this just proved her wrong. Why was her mind making her see what she didn't want to see? Why was it always with him? Was he somehow in touch with her inner mind?_

'_The unlikely to you is the likely to your past' : That was what Senai, the Oracle had said. Was he in her past? That didn't make sense. She knew her past, she knew who she was. _

---- But I didn't see it, did I? I was just too blind

_Pan looked to his eyes again, the eyes that seemed to capture her increasingly each time she gazed into their oceanic blueness._

"_I feel…I had this thought that you were somehow connected to me."_

_Trunks breath caught in his throat. He loved her so much and what she had said seemed to burst energy into his veins._

"_Pan…I…" he paused, "You mean, and you are, more to me than what seems." _

---- He tried so hard to bring me back

_And Pan gasped when soft lips met hers. _

_It seemed that time had frozen again, but only for Pan. She froze with shock and disbelief at the action. She didn't know what to do as the lips moved gently over hers. Trunks seemed to be begging her to kiss back. Pan didn't know what to do, but she knew what she felt. She felt a rising passion emanating from him, a strong urgency towards her…and she began to feel it too._

_Pan closed her eyes and slowly moved her lips against his. It seemed right and as she kissed with more force, it felt more as if it was meant to be. It began as such a soft kiss, his warm lips barely brushing hers. But the soft kisses developed into slow shivery kisses and then into white-hot ones._

---- Somehow deep down, I knew that I had kissed you before and had felt those strong feelings

_She had an urge to press her cheek to his open hand. He was stroking her hand, thumb gently circling in her palm. A sensuous feeling. Pan felt herself start to loosen up her tenseness. She gazed into his eyes that were filled with such kindness and………pain?_

_"Are you hurting?" she asked him._

---- I knew you

_Trunks did as told and pulled her as close as possible. She snuggled up against him._

_:I love you. Always have, always will: she told him._

:I love you too:

_And they went into the world of dreams._

---- Trunks, our heat

_He gently kissed her as she fell into a loving sleep_.

---- Our bond

_Pan looked at him while caressing his hair._

"_I need you," she moaned to him._

_Trunks looked deep into her eyes._

"_Why?" he asked, wanting to know._

_She touched his face and leaned forward to kiss his ear before whispering out of breath:_

"_I love you."_

"_Do you mean that?" he asked, holding her close. Pan could feel his hot breath on her neck. The worlds he was saying meant so much to Pan. It was finally the way it was supposed to be, the way destiny should have happened._

"_Yes…" she replied._

---- You are my mate Trunks

_"I love you so much…nothing will ever take me away from you…nothing…I promise…"_

"_Nothing will take me away from you either, Trunks…"_

---- I…

Hot, silent tears erupted from Pan's eyes as she looked up at Trunks, her mate, her lover, her other half, her soul sharer: her soulmate.

"I love you too…" she whispered and she knew that the twins and Trunks had heard her.

Pan's bite mark was bleeding as she felt warm blood seeping down her shoulder. She remembered everything.

Everything.

She was Trunks' mate. They had found each other and then they with the other saiyans had fought off Sheik. They had spent two joyous years together before having their heat. And then disaster had struck.

The earthquake had given her amnesia and she had forgotten.

'How could I forget him? How?' she asked herself.

And she had hurt him so much because of it. He had tried to get her back. That was why he had been so angry when she had kissed Leonardo. She had tried to kill herself and he had saved her. He could have been hurt because of her stupidity. He had cared for her and had been so gentle with her because he loved her no matter what. He had nurtured both her and their child. She'd had those insecure feelings during her amnesia because she had subconsciously wanted to be with Trunks. Her bite mark willed to be bitten by him because they were mates: a union that was inseparable.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered, the tears seeming endless.

She gazed into his eyes, willing to see love and longing, "Trunks…I love you and I'm so sorry…please…Trunks…"

Ariek and Keira laughed at her desperation and Pan's heart clenched as Trunks wrapped his arms around Keira in a loving and possessive hold, his chin on her head. His eyes were ever so cold.

"Trunks…"

"He doesn't want you, Pan," said Ariek, "we've been meddling with affairs on this planet to make it like this. He is like us now. He lives in the joyous bliss of the darkness now. You're too late."

"No…Trunks…"

"He loves me, Pan," smirked Keira, "he wants me and he lusts after me. We will take you baby from your womb and transfer it into mine. Then, it will be infused with my blood. With my genes and Trunks' genes, our baby will be one of the strongest beings in the future and we will take over the saiyan world."

Pan shook her head, "No…my baby…Trunks…please, give him back to me…Trunks, it's me, Pan…I love you!"

Trunks grinned a cruel smile before speaking, "I don't love you."

And as they left, Pan was left a desolate wreck because he had left her: the twin children of Sheik had taken him away from her.

He had broken his promise: _"I love you so much…nothing will ever take me away from you…nothing…I promise…"_

But then again, so had she: _"Nothing will take me away from you either, Trunks…"

* * *

_

R/R dragon agility


	23. There's Still a Chance

Thanks for the reviews!

beautiful crimson -I made you cry? I'm happy to know that my fic has these effects on people! only around 2/3 chapters left!

aZnfantasygoddess -you cried too? hugs I think this chapter might make you cry too!

SSJ5Tigger -Don't worry, I'm sure the twins will get their comeuppance!

Blood-in-the-stars- thanks for your review!

**Let Love be Your Energy**

_Last Time:_

_Pan couldn't think. Their words struck deep within her, echoing inside of her. She felt numb, her eyes wide in disbelief. It couldn't be true. She fisted her fingers and closed her eyes, desperately searching within her own body for the answers._

_And she found it. A tiny ki resonating love and affection for its mother deep within her womb._

'_I'm pregnant…' she thought and she knew that she couldn't doubt it now, 'My baby…'_

_She wanted to cry but she was in astonishment. Pan looked up to their faces, and once again shook her head._

"_But how?" Pan began, "I'm fourteen and I'm a virgin…I know I am…so how…who is the Father?"_

_----_

_She remembered everything._

_Everything._

_She was Trunks' mate. They had found each other and then they with the other saiyans had fought off Sheik. They had spent two joyous years together before having their heat. And then disaster had struck. _

_The earthquake had given her amnesia and she had forgotten._

'_How could I forget him? How?' she asked herself._

_----_

_Pan shook her head, "No…my baby…Trunks…give him back to me…Trunks, it's me, Pan…I love you!"_

_Trunks grinned a cruel smile before speaking, "I don't love you."_

_And as they left, Pan was left a desolate wreck because he had left her: the twin children of Sheik had taken him away from her._

_He had broken his promise: "I love you so much…nothing will ever take me away from you…nothing…I promise…"_

_But then again, so had she: "Nothing will take me away from you either, Trunks…"

* * *

_

It was dark in the cell where they had left her to comfort herself, if she could even do that.

Pan felt numb. She felt like nothing. Her small wrists were bloody from where the chains were cutting into her from her earlier struggles and the warm blood was slowly dripping down her arms. Her head hung loose, her ebony hair straggled around her face. Her eyes were open and vacant and her breathing was instinct, creating little clouds from the coldness: coldness that her body didn't feel. Her bitemark was burning.

What words could describe her feelings?

'It's all my fault…' she thought, 'If only I had remembered, if only…'

As the revelation that the Father of her child was Trunks and as Keira had spoken about the beginning, about the earthquake, Pan had remembered everything.

The earthquake had given her amnesia and she had forgotten everything.

'How could I forget him? How?' she asked herself.

And she had hurt him so much because of it. He had tried to get her back. That was why he had been so angry when she had kissed Leonardo. She had tried to kill herself and he had saved her. He could have been hurt because of her stupidity. He had cared for her and had been so gentle with her because he loved her no matter what. He had nurtured both her and their child. She'd had those insecure feelings during her amnesia because she had subconsciously wanted to be with Trunks. Her bite mark willed to be bitten by him because they were mates: a union that was inseparable.

She felt nothing except for shame and regret.

'If only I had paid attention to what he said to me when I had amnesia…if only I had accepted his kindness and I had seen…'

Her eyes began to burn but she refused to cry. She didn't want to…she didn't want to…

"Trunks…" she whispered.

Pan thought back to everything she had done to hurt him. She had kissed someone else, loved someone else, lusted for someone else, even tried to kill herself.

'Oh kami…' she thought, 'what if I had killed myself? He…he would have killed himself too…'

She somehow knew that the twin children of Sheik had orchestrated everything. She just knew. Earthquakes hardly happened at all. They must have made it happen and all of the other strange events as well. They had done something to Trunks: they had changed him. The dark lines on his face and the coldness that radiated from his eyes were visual proof of the changes that had occurred.

But she could feel the change through their bond. She felt no love for her. There was no kindness, selflessness, love, courage or any of the traits that made him; that had drawn her to him in the first place. He had seemingly forgotten all that he had loved.

'It's my fault…'

Obviously, Keira and Areik wanted some type of revenge for what had happened to their Mother, Sheik. They had decided to take it out on her. They wanted her baby for some type of killing machine.

Pan shook her head, a solitary, burning tear falling from her eye.

She recalled the happy times she had talked to Trunks about children; about how they had spoken about starting a family in the future. Now that it had happened, it was not a happy time. Pan swore to herself that she would protect the baby no matter what: even if it cost her life. If only she could help Trunks…but she had tried calling to him through their bond and every time she has hit a transparent solid wall that sent her mind into squeezing pain.

:Trunks, I love you: she tried again:Trunks, please help me…:

She wanted to be free and fight them. She wanted to escape and she wanted to be with Trunks. She needed him and she wanted to kiss him and hold him and tell him how sorry she was for everything. But she could do nothing.

"Trunks…"

"He won't come."

Pan was shocked out of her desperate reverie by a masculine voice. She lifted her head and with her saiyan eyesight saw the blonde haired, red-eyed Ariek leaning casually against the cell bars. He looked smug and Pan felt the need to wipe the look off his face. But as he walked closer to her, she felt the first stirrings of fear within her stomach.

She didn't fear. It was as if knowing her predicament, knowing that she couldn't fight back because of the ki collar around her neck and that Trunks wouldn't help her if she needed help, she feared. She feared for her baby.

She tried to flinch back from his touch as he wiped her tears away mockingly from her cheeks, but his other hand held her chin firmly in place.

"Let me go…"

He laughed, the sound like elemental water over rocks, "Now, why would I want to do that? All these pretty girl I've seen today and all they want to do is run and be scared…"

She narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean…"

He seemed to be talking to himself as he looked to the side, "The Princess was quite rude this morning and now you're crying you heart out over…"

"Bra?" cried Pan, "What have you done? What…why have you done this?"

He turned to look at her, his red eyes burning into hers, "Oh this…everything was planned from the beginning. We've wanted revenge ever since Mother died and everything that your deceased family tried to do to stop us was what we wanted them to do. Everything we set out to do has been achieved. Prince Trunks is on our side and soon your child will become like us. We only instigated the chain of events: everything else was done by your deceased family's decisions, the choices that's Trunks took and the choices that you made. Oh, Princess Bra is okay; what Trunks did to her was even worse. I quite like this new side to him and he likes it too."

Pan felt rage swell up into her veins, "You bastards! Why me? Just for the baby? I'll never let you take it away from me…"

"You don't have a choice."

A moment of silence filled the air before Ariek spoke once more, "Don't know what to say? Hm…Pan Son. We do want your baby, but this whole revenge wasn't just for that: we didn't pick you just because you were pregnant. In fact, we only decided to follow this strategy after we first found out you were pregnant. You don't remember it because the entire memory was erased, but you were the one who caused the downfall of Sheik."

"W…what? She, she came here and a fused saiyan defeated her."

He laughed, "Of course you would believe that. That's all you know. Now, Pan, think back to all these visions you've been having. When you were killing yourself, you saw something that you know doesn't exist. Ah, I can see you know what I'm talking about. The blood? The stench of death? You hand through his heart…"

"BE QUIET!"

Pan pulled at the chains with her arms trying to get him to stop with his talk, "It's not true. What…what we saw is not true!"

"You saw yourself killing Trunks," continued Ariek, "your hand plunging into his chest and his blood on your fingers as he whispered his last breath. It's all true, Pan…."

She shook her head, trying to block out his voice but he kept talking.

"You first came to the palace to kill Trunks in revenge for your Father's and Grandfather's death but you fell for him. You loved him but you still killed him. You were happy when he died and then to escape death at the hands of King, you killed yourself. Interesting things happened in hell. You broke Trunks' heart. But by murdering Trunks, you stopped Sheik from connecting herself fully to him and therefore, our Mother couldn't destroy the saiyan race. You're just lucky that your Grandfather used the Dragonballs to wish you all back to life with good memories."

"Stop it…"

"No. I'm not finished. We knew that Trunks would turn like us if he knew the truth and your deceased family told him the truth as we had planned. He knows you killed him and that's why he doesn't love you…"

"LIAR!" cried Pan, "I know it's not true. I'm not a bad person. It's all a lie. If you made us see those visions then you could have easily made them up. It's not true. I love Trunks…he's my mate and I know that he still loves me…he does…"

He smirked, "Believe what you want to believe, but soon the process of transferring the baby into Keira's womb will begin. Then, I'll think you can be mine to keep for my pleasure…"

She locked her gaze on his, her voice resolute, "In your dreams."

"No, in yours. This is happening whether you like it or not," he said maliciously as he caressed her face and moved his hands onto other parts of her body.

She struggled to get away from his touch, "No…stop…Trunks, help me…I need you…Trunks…"

"Calling for him at a time like this? Hm…if you want to see him so badly, I think I'll let you."

Pan froze, her ears tuned to listening to what Ariek was saying.

Ariek stood up, stopping his harsh ministrations, "I'll go get him for you then. He's just as ruthless as me, but he'll break you even more…"

And then, he was gone from the cell with a chilling laugh. Pan felt her eyelids closing from the lack of energy she had from fighting his words and actions from herself. And then she was in slumber.

* * *

The next thing Pan knew was being roughly pulled out of her exhaustive slumber by a sharp pain across her left cheek. Her eyes unwittingly flew open as she realised that someone had slapped her. She growled deep in her throat and turned her gaze to see who had hit her.

Her ebony eyes became locked with sapphire blue.

She could not speak as she watched the swirling of the colours in the iris of his eyes. Harsh shards of different blues swirled together, emitting a beautiful yet bitter colour. Eyes are the windows to the soul and she could see that his soul was frozen. There was no love or kindness in his gaze. There was noting but darkness and resentment.

Pan could not look at Trunks so she tore her eyes away from him, her breathing suddenly becoming harsher.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" he spoke.

His voice was the same as ever. Beautiful sounding, husky and rich, but it was now tinged with the scratchy sound of darkness. It seemed to make his voice even huskier and Pan felt the inner stirrings of lust. Her tail was swishing madly. Her body needed him and so did her mind. Heat emanated from her shoulder where her bitemark throbbed. She felt the beginning signs of tears in her eyes: that unmistakable stinging in the eyelids and the tightening of her throat.

"Are you going to talk?" he reverberated harshly, kneeling down, his arms coming to rest on her shoulder, squeezing painfully.

Pan bit her lip, "Stop, please…you're hurting me…"

He squeezed harder and then let go, taking her chin into his hand forcefully and turning her gaze to his, "Talk to me then."

"Trunks…it's me…it's me, Pan. I remember now, I do. I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm so sorry, Trunks…I'm your mate…"

His mouth tightened into a thin line, "You're no mate of mine."

His words stung and Pan felt herself begin to lose control, "Trunks, please…stop this, I love you…"

A smile suddenly graced his lips, effectively stopping her words short. He came closer to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders, his lips a mere inch from hers. She could feel his warm breath tingling her lips as he spoke.

"Listen. Whatever you say to me, Pan, means nothing to me. Whatever you try to do means absolutely nothing. I don't care for you and I don't love you and you've got to get used to that fact. I don't need you so I won't help you."

"Trunks…"

His eyes glazed over even darker than before as he squeezed a little harder on her shoulder, one hand coming to mockingly caress her face. He traced lazy patterns on her cheek that sent shivers down Pan's spine. She wanted him back. She could smell the strong scent of Keira on him, and she suddenly felt possessive and even more desperate than before.

"Please, Trunks…"

"Do you feel weak under my touch? I affect you like no other does on this planet so I can break you like no other can on this planet."

His fingers trailed her lips between the small space between his lips and hers as she replied, "I love you Trunks and that will never change. I'm…we're having a child Trunks…"

His eyes narrowed as he withdrew his fingers, settling his hand back on her shoulder, "No. You're not having a child. It belongs to Keira and me. Before I found out that it would become Keira's, I hated it. Bastard child…anything to do with you is everything that I don't want. But I'm happy that Keira will bear it. It won't be influenced by your cunningness and manipulative streak."

His words cut deep and tears filled her eyes, "How can you say that, Trunks? Cunningness and manipulative streak? This child is part of us: a sign of our love and our bond for each other. Don't you feel it? Trunks…"

"Quiet. We have no bond: I cut that off long ago. Ever since I found out the truth, Pan, ever since I found out that you killed me for some stupid revenge…why would I love someone like you…"

Pan shook her head, tears trickling down her cheeks, "Don't listen to them, Trunks! This…this killing thing that you said: it's not true! I'd never hurt you, ever! Sheik's children, they've made it up to control you…just to get to me so that they can get our baby…"

"Like I'd believe you. You don't love me! You killed me! It's only a miracle that some phenomenon brought me back. I can't believe I wasted my time chasing you around when you had amnesia. Al that…pain and suffering I went through for you. I should have just let you jump and kill yourself…"

Pan bit back a sob, "This isn't you talking, Trunks. You know me: I'd never hurt you because I love you. And you'd never hurt me. You mean everything to me. This amnesia…it was all their doing. But its okay now…I'm back to normal so Trunks, please…"

He wiped her tears from her face, mocking her and she tried to pull her face back, "Stop it Trunks! You've changed, but you can change back…stop…stop mocking me…"

He stood up, pinching her chin as he stood, "I like the way I am. I like this darkness. It's blissful, not like your evil darkness. I hate you Pan and I'll enjoy breaking you into pieces once the baby is transferred. I know that Areik wants you and that's fine with me. I don't need you or anyone else except for Keira, Ariek the baby and myself."

Pan felt drained, her breathing ragged, her cheeks wet, "What…what about your family? Bra, your Mother and Father…what did you do to them?"

"They're no family of mine."

He gave her one last filthy look, the dark lines on his face shining, before turning away.

"Trunks…fight their control over you…please…we need you…the baby and I…"

He smirked and began to walk out of the cell without a care.

Pan felt unexplainably weak and her mind felt swamped under the pain in their bond. She willed herself to speak, her voice kind of like a child's singsong voice from her drained strength, "What happened to the kind Trunks I knew? The one who cared and loved everyone affectionately without ever wanting anything back; the brave and courageous Trunks that fought for me and his family and would let nothing ever harm us…is he in you somewhere?"

He paused at the cell door, "That Trunks is long gone."

She spoke again, the last of her strength being put into her words, "You promised me…you said to me: 'I love you so much, Pan…nothing will ever take me away from you…nothing…I promise…'"

He stopped once more at the threshold of the cell and turned to stare perplexed at her, "What…what did you say?"

Pan's breath stopped as she lifted her head to look at him. Thanks to her saiyan eyes, she could see his facial expression. His eyes were wavering and not as cold as before. For a flash of a moment, she saw the Trunks that she knew, "Trunks…you promised me…do you remember?"

He seemed to be battling with himself, his breathing rate increasing and his eyes darting around dangerously, changing from the cold colour to the warm colour she knew so well. But then it was shattered when he shook his head and the coldness returned indefinitely. He smiled a cruel smile and left without a word, the door slamming shut with a heavy thud.

Pan just concentrated on breathing. She willed herself to stay awake.

"Trunks…" she whispered, wishing that he'd hear her desperation.

He was a whole new different person who was being controlled by the twins fort their own deeds and he just couldn't see it. All the words he had said to her had hurt her, but she knew that he didn't mean it. From his last reaction, she knew that the Trunks she knew was still in there somewhere. There was still hope for her, their baby and the saiyan race.

She wanted to run after him, wanted to tell him of all their happy memories to help him remember and snap back, but she couldn't. All she felt was pain in their bond because he wouldn't accept it. Pan realised that he had experienced that same pain when she had had amnesia.

"There's still hope," she whispered, "Trunks…"

If only he could see how the twins were controlling him. If only he could see how they were using fake visions to make him think that she had killed him. Subconsciously, he had remembered the promise. He could still change back into the Trunks she knew…there was still time.

But not a lot of time.

And as her exhaustion overtook her, she could only remember his loving self.

* * *

Outside the cell, away from the bars, Trunks was still as he heard her whisper his name with love and desperation.

'She doesn't love me,' he thought but the last few words she had said had bugged him. A promise. Why did it seem so familiar and such an important entity between them?

He growled loudly and slammed his fists against the corridor wall, the wall cracking under his touch, showing his frustration.

She did not hear it.

* * *

please review! x Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! 


	24. Eating Away at my Mind

Thanks for the reviews!  
**NOTE**: No updates until around the 28th of August because I'm going to Italy for two weeks. So, you're gonna have to wait for the last chapter!

**Let Love be Your Energy**

_Last Time:_

_She shook her head, trying to block out his voice but he kept talking._

_"You first came to the palace to kill Trunks in revenge for your Father's and Grandfather's death but you fell for him. You loved him but you still killed him. You were happy when he died and then to escape death at the hands of King, you killed yourself. Interesting things happened in hell. You broke Trunks' heart. But by murdering Trunks, you stopped Sheik from connecting herself fully to him and therefore, our Mother couldn't destroy the saiyan race. You're just lucky that your Grandfather used the Dragonballs to wish you all back to life with good memories."_

"_Stop it…"_

_"No. I'm not finished. We knew that Trunks would turn like us if he knew the truth and your deceased family told him the truth as we had planned. He knows you killed him and that's why he doesn't love you…"_

_"LIAR!" cried Pan, "I know it's not true. I'm not a bad person. It's all a lie. If you made us see those visions then you could have easily made them up. It's not true. I love Trunks…he's my mate and I know that he still loves me…he does…"_

----

_Pan felt unexplainably weak and her mind felt swamped under the pain in their bond. She willed herself to speak, her voice kind of like a child's singsong voice from her drained strength, "What happened to the kind Trunks I knew? The one who cared and loved everyone affectionately without ever wanting anything back; the brave and courageous Trunks that fought for me and his family and would let nothing ever harm us…is he in you somewhere?"_

_He paused at the cell door, "That Trunks is long gone."_

_She spoke again, the last of her strength being put into her words, "You promised me…you said to me: 'I love you so much, Pan…nothing will ever take me away from you…nothing…I promise…'"_

_He stopped once more at the threshold of the cell and turned to stare perplexed at her, "What…what did you say?"_

_Pan's breath stopped as she lifted her head to look at him. Thanks to her saiyan eyes, she could see his facial expression. His eyes were wavering and not as cold as before. For a flash of a moment, she saw the Trunks that she knew, "Trunks…you promised me…do you remember?"_

_He seemed to be battling with himself, his breathing rate increasing and his eyes darting around dangerously, changing from the cold colour to the warm colour she knew so well. But then it was shattered when he shook his head and the coldness returned indefinitely. He smiled a cruel smile and left without a word, the door slamming shut with a heavy thud.

* * *

_

"It is nearly done," she said.

"Yes," he replied, "only a couple of hours before we begin the transfer process."

Keira smiled, "And then our plan truly begins."

Ariek nodded, "Nothing can stop us now…"

* * *

Pan felt undeniably thirsty, but that wasn't her problem. She had to try again with Trunks. She had too. After seeing what had happened to Trunks when she had mentioned something special to them, that his demeanour had started to change, Pan felt willed to push it as far as she could go to make him see the truth. He had to see past the barrier of darkness that the twins had placed on him.

She closed her eyes and felt through their bond again. At the beginning, of something she could only describe as a tunnel that connected two minds, there were vibrant colours and images from her own mind, but the further she pushed on towards Trunks, the more twisted the tunnel became; shards of black and red replacing the bright colours until she could only stop as she hit a blank wall.

Gritting her teeth, Pan tried to push past this wall. It was hard considering that it was a mental action instead of a physical one, but it was the same kind of process. She felt the veins in her forehead constrict, pain seeping into her eyes as she pushed as hard as she could.

She stopped when she had reached her threshold. But she didn't break the connection.

Breathing heavily, Pan called to him through their bond, sending her mental voice deep within his soul where she hoped he could hear it.

:Trunks: she mentally screamed into his mind:Trunks! I know that you can hear me within your soul…Trunks! Answer me:

All she needed was for him to open his mind completely to her and then she could unexpectedly and swiftly push all of her thoughts, feelings and memories into his mind and effectively blocking the hold that Sheik's twins had on him.

There was no answer, just a resounding echo that sent a chill down her spine. Once more, she tried to push her way through the barrier that he had put up to cut off their bond.

She growled. She would not give up. Ever. She would not give in to bond withdrawal. Just one falter on his part and she would be in.

* * *

"Where are you going?" asked Keira as Trunks sat up and got off the chair that he had been lying on with her.

He turned to her and stroked her cheek with his fingers, "I'll be back soon."

She smiled a seductive smile, "I'll be waiting."

Trunks kissed her briefly on her lips before walking out of the room. He walked quite quickly to his destination, his boots making a thudding sound that echoed in the corridor. And then he opened the doors and was outside in the night air.

He breathed in the cool air as the breeze pushed it around him. The twins' spaceship was hidden in the largest desert on the planet. A transparent barrier that reflected the sky so that no one could see it, concealed it. Also, it was a type of ki barrier so that their ki's couldn't be felt at all by anyone. That way, no one would find them and disturb them.

He shook his head, trying to get the niggling feeling out of his head that had been bothering him for the last half an hour or so. It was as if someone was trying to access his brain with little pushes that sent pain into his mind. He growled as he sat down on the floor, his head in his hands as he tried to locate the source of it all.

Trunksgrowled as he found out where he was coming from. His mental image was at the barrier that he had put up to cut off the bond from Pan and on the other side was her. She was quite blurry, but he knew it was she.

She had not noticed him as she tried to push the barrier away. Her lithe form was enshrouded in a golden hue that contrasted with the blackness of the tunnel. He thought hat he heard her voice calling to him, but he shook his head. It was impossible. No sound could penetrate it.

And that was when she saw him.

* * *

"Trunks," she whispered as she concentrated on her mental image.

He was on the other side watching her closely. He was quite blurry, but she knew it was he.

How could he have known she was there? Pan concluded that he must also feel the constriction in the mind that she was feeling by doing this. She made her mental image walk up to the barrier and she put her hands on it, spreading her fingers against an invisible wall as if she was a mime.

And as he walked closer to her and his image became clearer, her eyes widened.

His eyes were still the same coldness and his smile was cruel, but the lines on his face were gone. He put his fingers up against the barrier, covering hers as if they were two lovers trapped.

The irony.

Pan knew that he was mocking her. But she couldn't keep her eyes off the fact that the black lines had gone.

'He's weaker,' she thought, 'in his mind where his soul is, the dark form is weaker.'

* * *

Trunks smirked at her as he mocked her though the transparent barrier.

She looked desperate and suddenly he felt winded as she tried once again to push herself through the barrier. He stumbled back slightly as he watched her grit her teeth and try to push something through the barrier.

'What does she want?' he thought, the niggling feeling increasing as the pressure increased on his side, 'Why does she look so desperate?'

Her eyes were lit up as flames, her teeth were gritted and her hands were sparking with her ki. He knew the barrier would hold and he knew that Pan knew this too. So why…

'Doesn't she know that it won't work; that I won't give?'

He felt energy spark into his hands as he tried to push her out. His eyes widened once more as he thought he hear her voice. He shook his head, but then he heard it again.

It was faint, but she was calling his name.

His eyes widened as he thought, 'It's impossible! No sound can penetrate the barrier.'

It was as if she heard him because suddenly her facial expression changed. She still held her strength against the barrier, but her eyes were more open and clear: a rich ebony that shone like an endless whirlpool. Her cheeks were red and her lips were slightly parted and inviting.

'What…'

His mind was immediately cast back to when he was about to leave her cell: when she had spoken those words that had struck a chord within him:

"You promised me…you said to me: 'I love you so much, Pan…nothing will ever take me away from you…nothing…I promise…'"

In the real world, where he was on the floor with his head in his hands, he grit his teeth and shook his head, as the words seemed to reverberate inside of him. He felt the bubblings of adrenaline pumping through his veins as she pushed harder and harder, the sentence she had uttered causing a frenzy of unknown emotions to push to the surface.

Trunks' face felt hot as if it was burning along the dark lines on his face. He growled as he tried to push her back, but she would not budge, her desperation shining through.

And he withdrew his mental image and his adrenaline broke to the surface, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

His shout echoed around the desert and he could hear it for seconds to come.

And then, the pushing in his head stopped. He breathed heavily and then smiled. There was no way she'd try that again.

He got up a little shakily, smiled to himself once more as he knew that he had pushed her back by overpowering her, and returned inside.

* * *

Sparks were flying everywhere. Pan felt them move up her arms, tingling her skin, but she would not let go. She smiled to herself, tears of joy and relief coming to her eyes as she looked at the barrier in front of her.

There was a burnt hold, its edges crisp where his voice had burnt through. She was holding it open, afraid it would close up.

It had worked. For one split second, when he had pushed all his anger towards her and had shouted directly to her, his voice had unknowingly penetrated the barrier, causing an opening. Just one falter on his part and she was in.

Back in her cell, Pan lifted her head back and gave a small laugh of relief. She kept her mental image in the tunnel of their bond so that the opening wouldn't close. She had done it.

"Trunks…I'm going to help you…"

She bit her lips and closed her eyes as she concentrated. She immediately began to feed in all of the memories that she had of Trunks: all of the times they had spent together in each other's company; all the times he had been loving and caring to her; all the times they had enjoyed family feasts. She began to push back everything.

She smiled. If the flow of memories were pushed continuously into him in one direction, he couldn't block them from his side.

It would soon all be over.

* * *

A couple of hours passed and Trunks began to feel weird.

He had retired from Keira's embrace into his own new living quarters where he was lying down on a chair. He breathed heavily as he tried to control his rate of intake of air, but he couldn't. H needed to breathe heavily to just stay awake. Trunks sat up, perspiration beading on his skin and dripping off the end of his nose. He felt hot and lethargic, his head spinning.

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on getting himself back to normal, but he couldn't. As he stood up, he swayed slightly before regaining stability. He felt off balance and his mind felt foggy.

"What's wrong with me?"

He managed to walk steadily to the wall where a mirror was hanging. He place his hands on either side of the mirror and looked into it.

His eyes widened at his state.

His eyes were bloodshot and the deep blue colour of them was changing from a cool shade to a cold shade of blue. He hastily wiped the perspiration from his forehead, but it seemed to materialise as soon as it was gone. But that was not the worst thing.

The black lines.

They were burning and with each burn, they seemed to disappear leaving his face normal and then reappear with another burning sensation. He made a low sound in his throat as his head was once again constricted with pain.

He closed his eyes, determined to find the source of the problems. He found himself once again back in the tunnel of their bond. But he couldn't even get close to the transparent barrier because there were images in the way. Images and sounds and feelings. He tried to push through, but he found himself enveloped in the foggy mist of the images and sounds and feelings.

He withdrew, anger on his face. He knew who was behind it all.

He used his strength to move and soon he was running through the ship to the lower decks where she was being held.

He opened the door, fury in his eyes as he walked up to her, took her by her long ebony hair and lifted her up.

Pan grit her teeth as she was hoisted up by her hair and she used her legs for extra support to ease the pain.

But she did not show the pain to him.

Trunks shook her slightly, "What are you doing to me?"

But she did not answer. He was silenced by her facial expression. Her eyes were calm and resolute, her mouth slightly parted, her gaze on him. He shook her again, but she did not wince.

And all the time she kept the flow of memories into his mind.

Trunks dropped her and pushed her head back against the concrete wall, blood seeping down her neck without a sound leaving from her mouth. He kept her face firmly in his hands, their faces close, their gazes locked.

"Stop," he said resolutely, "Stop it Pan or…"

"Or what?" she answered.

Trunks growled, "Don't mock me. I can hurt you and break you like no other."

Pan smiled slyly. It was working. She watched as his eyes changed from the dark Trunks to the Trunks she knew. The lines disappeared and reappeared every few seconds and she knew that he couldn't control the changes that were happening to him.

:Trunks:

She knew that he had heard it from the way his eye widened. She called through their bond again amidst the flow of images and memories and feelings.

:Trunks…it's me, Pan:

His grip on her increased, as he seemed to be battling within himself. He wouldn't let her win. But pan knew that if she kept calling and kept sending everything to his soul, eventually the blackness would leave him.

"Stop it Pan," he growled and squeezed her face harder, "Stop the images…stop the calling…"

:I love you, Trunks:

And suddenly, his steel grip loosened. The black lines did not reappear. His eyes were the sapphire blue she had always known and they were in shock, desperately searching her face.

"P…Panny?"

His voice was gentle and full of love, the cruel smile gone from his lips. Their eyes were locked and Pan forgot about the stream of images she had to feed to him. He was back…her Trunks was back…

Pan felt something hot well up in her throat, "Trunks…it's me…I…"

She didn't have a chance to finish as suddenly the grip of steel returned and the black lines reappeared on his face.

"Stop it!" he cried, his voice filled with vehemence.

Pan breathed deeply, her calm face gone, tears pricking her eyes. She thought he had changed, she thought that it had worked, but there was still more to go. She grit her teeth and began to once again feed him images and memories and feelings. He hadn't, thankfully, closed the hole in the time that he had been weak. He felt that she wasn't listening to his orders and his lips turned cruel.

Without a word, he had broken the shackles on her wrists with two ki blasts and the next thing she knew she was being dragged out of the cell by her arms, half walking, half stumbling along the dirty floor.

"Trunks…"

He didn't answer, just continued to pull her along the corridor and up the jagged stairs. Pan had hardly any energy so she kept stumbling. All of her energy was put into keeping the flow of the images and memories and feelings. She had no idea where he was going.

:Trunks:

He growled loudly and lifted her up as she stumbled once again, "Stop it! Stop invading my mind…"

Pan gave out a small sound of pain as she twisted her ankle agonizingly on the stairs. She still had the ki collar on and she didn't have the energy to break it, so she couldn't fight.

"Where are you taking me?"

"We're here," he spoke and she was roughly pushed onto the cold, hard floor. Pan rolled over and watched Trunks clutching his head, his fingers fisting in his hair as he tried to block out everything that she was forcing into him.

His head suddenly lifted, his eyes fuming, "Stop what she's doing to me!"

Pan swerved her eyes to the other side of the room where the blonde haired, red eyed twins were walking towards them. She grit her teeth, hatred for them welling up inside of her. She concentrated even harder and pushed even more images, memories and feelings into Trunks.

He cried out and Keira ran up to him, pulling his hands away from his face so that she could see what was wrong. Her eyes widened, her ki increasing in jagged spikes as she turned to Pan and held her up by the collar of her spandex in anger.

"Let go of him. Let go of the bond. Stop giving yourself to him…he's not yours anymore!" Keira cried, her frustration evident in her blood-red eyes.

Pan growled in her throat, completely unafraid because she knew that she was winning with Trunks. She knew that she could change him before they could do anything to stop her. She used one of the last reserves of strength she had to head butt Keira.

The daughter of Sheik cried out as green blood sprayed from her head from the impact. Ariek rushed to her side and took Pan from his sister's grasp, thumping Pan in the face.

Pan cried out, blood spraying into her eyes, struggling to keep the flow of herself into Trunks.

"What can we do?" Ariek asked his sister, desperation clear in his voice.

The twins looked over to Trunks, and Pan followed their gaze. He was on his hands and knees, sparks flying around him, his aura flickering from back to gold in time with the disappearance and reappearance of the black lines on his face. He was mumbling to himself:

"Stop…I can't take this…I want to be with the darkness…please stop…Pan…stop it…stop it…stop invading my mind…"

Pan heard everything and she pushed even more images and memories and feelings into her mate. She knew that she was hurting him and putting him through hell, but she was doing it all for him and their baby. She knew that he just had to let go.

Keira growled, "We have to stop her. He has resilience so it will take a long while before we'll lose our control over him. We have to stop Pan. We'll start the transfer of the baby from her womb into mine. In that way, she'll have to stop as she'll be like an empty shell."

Ariek smiled and immediately pushed Pan to the floor and held her down.

Pan had heard everything that they had said. Fear rose into her chest and she began to struggle against Arieks' hold on her, even though she was quite weak.

"No…" she whispered, "Trunks…"

"He won't help you. It's over," spoke Keira as she brought her hand down over Pan's stomach, her hand glowing a strange purple colour. Pan felt the heat from Keira's hand over her stomach and she tried with all her might to get away. But Ariek held her down in an unbreakable hold. She tried to inflict some sort of pain with her hands, but she couldn't reach the twins from where they held her elbows down.

"Trunks! Help…"

"It's no use. Give it up," said Keira.

Pan felt her mind begin to close up as the heat began to scorch her abdominal skin without cutting it. It was a weird but painful feeling and she struggled to move away.

"Trunks…"

She turned her gaze onto him. He was upright after somehow managing to stand. His hands were still holding his head and the lines were still changing back and forth. Pan gathered all of her thoughts, desperation, images, memories and feelings in her mind for one final push. She didn't have anything more to give him.

:I love you Trunks. I remember everything: she cried into his mind as she pushed everything she had into him.

Trunks' eyes widened as he felt the final barrage of images, memories and feelings enter his mind. It was like a knife finally cutting open the way and his vision disappeared from his eyes. He felt all his energy leave him like a brisk gust of wind.

Pan's eyes widened as Trunks slowly stumbled and fell onto his knees, his gold and black aura disappearing completely from around his form. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and then closed as he groaned and he fell down onto the floor, his head turned away from her. He didn't move.

:Trunks: Pan called to him, but there was no answer, only darkness. His ki was weak: very weak.

Pan felt hot tears erupt from her eyes as she tried calling to Trunks again and again, but he would not answer. Was he still sided with darkness? Or was he back to normal? She didn't know, as she couldn't see his face: couldn't see if the black lines were still there.

"Trunks!" she exclaimed as she began to feel Keira's hand reacting with her body and the final realisation that she might actually lose their baby after all.

There was no more time.

Trunks wasn't answering her. She didn't know what to do.

And on the twin's faces were smiles crueller than cruelty itself.

* * *

Rreview, you know you want to! Hope everyone's enjoying their summer! 


	25. Let Love be Your Energy

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait. I said a month, it's been nearly three . But here's the last and extra long chapter!

**Let Love be Your Energy…final chapter**

_Last Time:_

"_We're here," Trunks spoke and Pan was roughly pushed onto the cold, hard floor. Pan rolled over and watched Trunks clutching his head, his fingers fisting in his hair as he tried to block out everything that she was forcing into him._

_His head suddenly lifted, his eyes fuming, "Stop what she's doing to me!"_

_Pan swerved her eyes to the other side of the room where the blonde haired, red eyed twins were walking towards them. She grit her teeth, hatred for them welling up inside of her. She concentrated even harder and pushed even more images, memories and feelings into Trunks._

_He cried out and Keira ran up to him, pulling his hands away from his face so that she could see what was wrong. Her eyes widened, her ki increasing in jagged spikes as she turned to Pan and held her up by the collar of her spandex in anger._

"_Let go of him. Let go of the bond. Stop giving yourself to him…he's not yours anymore!" Keira cried, her frustration evident in her blood-red eyes._

_Pan growled in her throat, completely unafraid because she knew that she was winning with Trunks. She knew that she could change him before they could do anything to stop her. She used one of the last reserves of strength she had to head butt Keira._

_The daughter of Sheik cried out as green blood sprayed from her head from the impact. Ariek rushed to her side and took Pan from his sister's grasp, thumping Pan in the face._

_Pan cried out, blood spraying into her eyes, struggling to keep the flow of herself into Trunks._

"_What can we do?" Ariek asked his sister, desperation clear in his voice. _

_The twins looked over to Trunks, and Pan followed their gaze. He was on his hands and knees, sparks flying around him, his aura flickering from back to gold in time with the disappearance and reappearance of the black lines on his face. He was mumbling to himself:_

"_Stop…I can't take this…I want to be with the darkness…please stop…Pan…stop it…stop it…stop invading my mind…"_

_Pan heard everything and she pushed even more images and memories and feelings into her mate. She knew that she was hurting him and putting him through hell, but she was doing it all for him and their baby. She knew that he just had to let go._

_Keira growled, "We have to stop her. He has resilience so it will take a long while before we'll lose our control over him. We have to stop Pan. We'll start the transfer of the baby from her womb into mine. In that way, she'll have to stop as she'll be like an empty shell."_

_Ariek smiled and immediately pushed Pan to the floor and held her down._

_Pan had heard everything that they had said. Fear rose into her chest and she began to struggle against Ariek's hold on her, even though she was quite weak._

"_No…" she whispered, "Trunks…"_

"_He won't help you. It's over," spoke Keira as she brought her hand down over Pan's stomach, her hand glowing a strange purple colour. Pan felt the heat from Keira's hand over her stomach and she tried with all her might to get away. But Ariek held her down in an unbreakable hold. She tried to inflict some sort of pain with her hands, but she couldn't reach the twins from where they held her elbows down._

"_Trunks! Help…"_

"_It's no use. Give it up," said Keira._

_Pan felt her mind begin to close up as the heat began to scorch her abdominal skin without cutting it. It was a weird but painful feeling and she struggled to move away._

"_Trunks…"_

_She turned her gaze onto him. He was upright after somehow managing to stand. His hands were still holding his head and the lines were still changing back and forth. Pan gathered all of her thoughts, desperation, images, memories and feelings in her mind for one final push. She didn't have anything more to give him. _

_:I love you Trunks. I remember everything: she cried into his mind as she pushed everything she had into him._

_Trunks' eyes widened as he felt the final barrage of images, memories and feelings enter his mind. It was like a knife finally cutting open the way and his vision disappeared from his eyes. He felt all his energy leave him like a brisk gust of wind._

_Pan's eyes widened as Trunks slowly stumbled and fell onto his knees, his gold and black aura disappearing completely from around his form. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and then closed as he groaned and he fell down onto the floor, his head turned away from her. He didn't move._

_:Trunks: Pan called to him, but there was no answer, only darkness. His ki was weak: very weak._

_Pan felt hot tears erupt from her eyes as she tried calling to Trunks again and again, but he would not answer. Was he still sided with darkness? Or was he back to normal? She didn't know, as she couldn't see his face: couldn't see if the black lines were still there. _

"_Trunks!" she exclaimed as she began to feel Keira's hand reacting with her body and the final realisation that she might actually lose their baby after all._

_There was no more time. _

_Trunks wasn't answering her. She didn't know what to do. _

_And on the twin's faces were smiles crueller than cruelty itself.

* * *

_

Pan wanted to scream, but she couldn't. It was as if she was frozen like a block of ice, where the only thing she could do was melt away. The only thing her body was screaming at her to do was to close her eyes and give into the warm sensation around her stomach and the blissful abyss of darkness beyond it.

But her mind refused to give up.

She had tried everything. She had given everything to Trunks to convert Trunks back to his normal self so that they could all be saved. She had given him her soul full of memories and images and feelings. She couldn't do anything else.

Her eyes were open of her own accord. Ariek was holding her down and Keira's hand was hovering over her stomach, an eerie purple light emitting from it. She suddenly gave a feral scream that burned her throat before struggling within Ariek's hold. But he was far too strong and with the ki collar around her neck, there was nothing that she could do.

Pain clouded her eyes as she felt the unmistakable tugging from within. Biting her lip, she turned her head slightly to look at Trunk's prone form. If only she could see his face, to see if he was still under the twin's control. But his head was turned the other way. And he seemed cold to the world. She could feel nothing through their bond.

"Trunks…" she called to him, her voice raspy in pain but filled with determination.

There was no answer and he didn't stir. Pan arched her back as the purple light finally entered her body, burning her insides and attacking her womb. There was no time left.

:Trunks: she called through their bond:I can't…I can't do anything…help me…:

She felt the sting of salty tears flood her eyes but she refused to make them fall. She would never give up. Not until the very end. She felt her energy slip away from her body, but she still wouldn't admit defeat. Love…is my energy…

Her breath suddenly started to hitch in her throat as she felt constriction. She began to panic, as her airflow was restricted around her neck as if someone was strangling her. But no one was. Areik was holding her upper body and elbows down and Keira was busy. How could…

The next thing she knew was a sudden tightening around her neck and the sound of metal snapping and breaking into hundreds of shards. The shards flew up from her neck and straight into the bodies and faces of the twins, who suddenly shrieked out as the metal shards impaled their skin everywhere.

It was like slow motion and Pan knew exactly what had happened.

Ariek's grip on her had gone as he covered his face with his now bloody hands and Keira was doing the same action, the pain of the warmth that had enveloped Pan's stomach gone. The ki collar had somehow broken and she was free from the twins' deathly grip.

_Love…is my energy…_

It was in slow motion. Pan screamed as she let the energy that had materialised from nowhere, from her love for Trunks and their child, escape her body, her ki increasing dramatically as she felt her body take on the Super Saiyan form. Her hair glowed gold and her body buzzed with a golden aura. She wanted to power up further, but there was no time. She would only be able to get a hit in if she took them by surprise. She was nowhere near strong enough to defeat them. She could only stun them. And then she would run.

By the time the ki energy ball was hurtling towards Ariek and Keira, it was too late for either of them to dodge it. Their blood red eyes widened as the ball grew bigger and bigger as it pushed closer to them, their blood red lips parting in surprise.

Pan was going to wait until it hit them, and then she would leave. Her heart clenched. She had to leave without Trunks; she had to. She had tried everything with him and the best thing she would do was make sure that she kept their child safe.

If their child was still there. Pan did not know if the process had damaged their child.

If he was okay and if he woke up…no, when he woke up, he'd be able to escape too. They would still have their bond if everything had worked; if she had succeeded in releasing him from the twin's control. She could contact him and tell him that everything was alright; that she had made her escape.

Pan shielded her eyes as the ki blast made contact with them, sending them both flying into the wall, dust and smoke rising to the surface of the room. This was her only chance. Quickly, she turned and began to fly away with the little energy she had left. She was about to blast a ki blast through the wall for her escape when she sensed angry movement behind her.

Pan turned on instinct. Big mistake. The next thing she knew and before she could do anything, she was blasted back by what she could only describe as rapid air movement. It was like an invisible blast: she could feel it, but she couldn't see it or do anything to stop its path.

She felt herself being tossed back and spun around in the air as it pushed her further and further back. She knew it was the twins' doing and that her chance at escape had been thwarted. She knew that she would hit the wall that she had wanted to escape on and then would crumple to the floor. Her energy was almost spent. It had been energy conjured up of nowhere in the first place. She felt her SS form leave her as she flew through the air.

'Any second now…' she thought as the image of the room flooded past her, 'I'll hit the wall and then there'll be darkness…I'm so sorry…everyone…'

She felt the impact of hitting the wall mid-air and the amazingly small pain that accompanied it, but she suddenly opened her eyes as two strong, yet gentle arms wrapped around her waist, enveloping her in a familiar embrace. The embrace was loving. An embrace that she had missed. An embrace that she knew inside out.

The pain of her impact had been only slight, and the person to break her fall was warm and muscular, and held her in the air. This person suddenly spoke in a low tone of voice that sent chills down her spine, "No one…no one hurts my mate and our child…"

Then one hand unwrapped from her waist and out stretched, a ki blast forming in the fingertips. Pan cast her eyes into the shadows and noticed the twins' movements. They were halted and thrown back as soon as the ki blast was released and hit them right on target. There was an almighty sound that echoed around the room before there was silence and she could only hear her breathing.

No, that was a lie. He was breathing erratically too.

Suddenly the outstretched arm was back around her waist, their forms still floating in mid air. He was holding her up, her energy spent. Pan felt a knot form in her throat as she felt him nuzzle her neck, his hair tickling her exposed skin. She sensed his warm breath causing goose pimples to come up onto her skin, his scent causing colours to flash in front of her eyes.

And then she heard his voice once more, "Pan…"

She used her reserves of her strength to turn around. At that moment, their gazes were locked. Onyx black with sapphire blue, love reflecting back and forth like a mirror world. His arms wrapped around her waist, hers resting on his chest, their faces mere inches from each other. The black lines were not there.

"Trunks…" she whispered.

So much was communicated in their gaze. They wanted to say so many things; they wanted to do so many things…

But then the silence where they were only encompassed in was shattered. Trunks had barely enough time to avoid the deadly blast before it smashed into the wall behind them once again, the force of it sending them both to the floor. He managed to break Pan's fall and shielded her as rubble settled over them. Once again, silence surrounded them. Pan looked up into Trunks' eyes. He was on his hands and knees on top of her, his back holding the weight of the rubble. She breathed in deeply as she took in the expression on his perspiring face. His teeth were gritted as he tried so hard to hold the incredible weight o that it would not crush them. His lithe arms were shaking with force and his eyes were etched in concentration.

'He's got no energy,' she thought, 'just like me. We're spent. The chaining back must have used up all of his energy. Trunks…'

Suddenly, Trunks' arms buckled and Pan's eyes widened as he fell closer to her before once again regaining control of the weight. His face was mere inches away from hers now and Pan raised her hands to his face, wiping away the drops of perspiration from his eyes and pushing his hair away from his eyes.

:Pan: he called to her through their bond :This fight, I don't…:

:Shh: she interrupted, silencing his mental thoughts to her:You can. For me, for us and for our…c…child:

Trunks' eyes softened as he glanced down to her stomach. Neither of them knew if the child was still alive and there was no time to check now. He felt her pain and he closed his eyes and joined their foreheads together.

_I love you so much…nothing will ever take me away from you…nothing…I promise…_

:I know that you have no power at the moment, but you have me…:

_Let love be your energy_

They both felt another ki blast heading towards them from beneath the rubble. Just as it smashed the rubble over the top of them, Trunks rolled them both out of the way. As dust flew everywhere and they were able to see the whole room, Pan felt Trunks' embrace leave her. She sat up painfully as she watched him stand up slowly and carefully, his eyes locking with those of the twins who were floating in the air, their ki's erratic with anger.

Keira fisted her fingers and flared her power as she saw that Trunks was no longer under her control. They would pay…she, Pan, would pay. Her and her twin's plan would still go through. It wasn't over yet.

She turned towards her brother who was equally as angry at the events. If they couldn't get Trunks back under their control, they would kill him. They would still have the child. One way or another, they would win.

Pan breathed deeply as Trunks turned his eyes away from the twins and locked his gaze with her. He smiled gently, his thoughts reaching her mind as he levitated up to the twin's level.

:Stay low Pan; I'll sort this out. No one gets away with what they've done to you…I…I love you…:

Pan closed her eyes and sent all of her love to him through their bond:I love you, always…:

Trunks heard her voice and the he turned to face his fate. As he locked eyes with the two twins, he knew what he had to do.

_Let love be your energy_

He'd never felt so weak. Trunks was holding onto consciousness by a thread. He wanted so much to just fall onto the floor into darkness, but he wouldn't do that. He had to protect Pan and their child. They came before anything else. They meant the world to him. The twins wouldn't get away with what they had done.

He knew now, in his state of not being under control by their powers, that they had orchestrated this from the beginning. The earthquake, Pan's amnesia, everything. Everything had been their doing. They had driven Pan over the edge and then they had attacked him by plaguing him with dreams of blood and bitter hate. They had made him hurt Pan's heart.

He fisted his fingers. They had made him physically hurt his mate and his family. He felt that he was to blame, but he realised that noting could have prevented what the twins had made happen.

They would pay. Trunks was going to atone for all his mistakes by destroying them. He had been weak when he had let them take control over his mind. And then he had tried to stop Pan when she was trying to help him regain his lost memories and feelings. He remembered her last barrage of feelings, images and memories before falling into utter darkness. Her scream had woken him up from his deep reverie. He had used some of the last remains of his energy to break Pan's ki collar using a technique that he'd picked up a couple of months before. But she hadn't been able to get away and know he had to protect her and their child as well as fight.

He gritted his teeth, his tail flailing madly, as his power began to rise out of nowhere. In their eyes, he saw the same hate that Sheik had had. The same genes, the same fuelling of anger and power.

They had hurt Pan, their child, their entire family and had tried to harm the future of the planet.

_Let love_

"You won't get away with this!" he cried, his aura flickering to gold, determination in his eyes.

They laughed and Ariek spoke, "I doubt it. You are just about holding on with the amount of energy you have. One flick, and you'll be down. You can't protect the ones you love…"

_Be your energy…_

And with those words, Trunks felt his power being opened and he unleashed it. The entire room was engulfed in bright light. Wind blew around the room, scattering dust everywhere, clouding the twin's view.

From the side of the room, Pan felt pride well up in her heart along with fear and hope. He was powering up, using their love. She shielded her eyes and turned her face away from the dust as it flew around.

The twins tried to get close to Trunks, but they found their selves unable to get close to him. When the light finally evanesced and the dust settled, their eyes opened wide as they glimpsed at their foe.

Trunks breathed deeply, his SS4 form at full power. His lavender hair was spiked out at the sides, bits of it over the front of his shoulders. His chest was red, along with his eyes and tail. They would pay now.

He spoke, his voice deep and husky, tinged with anger, "You seriously underestimated how powerful love can be…You may be a part of your mother and share her genes, but you're both weaker than her and always be…"

Keira growled, "You don't know anything! You'll be dead before you know it! You'll pay; you'll both pay, you and your bitch of a mate, for what you did to our Mother…"

Trunks smiled slyly, "Say hello to your Mother when you see her…"

And with that he attacked.

Pan could only watch as both twins and her mate flew towards each other faster than the speed of light and a flash of luminosity appeared at their contact. Her eyes struggled to keep up with their movements as they moved from one part of the room to another, their forms clashing and light filling up the room every few seconds or so, power flickering lightning sparks everywhere.

Pan moved forward to power herself up and help Trunks. She just couldn't leave him to fight alone. She had so much to make up for. She had hurt Trunks to the brink that he had been put under the control of evil. She couldn't leave him alone.

But as she took a step forward, she felt pain spring up within her, sending her straight to her knees, breathing erratically just to make the pain pass. The pain tinged along her limbs and reverberated back to her chest. She had no idea what it was, but it seemed to suck her energy. There seemed no way that she'd be able to help her mate…

Trunks felt pain through the bond with his mate. For one second, he took his concentration off the twins and shouted down to Pan. It was a mistake, as he felt Ariek's elbow smash into the side of his face, blood flying from his mouth. He flew through the air and then regained control of his body just before Keira was about to kick him. He dodged the attack, instead grabbing her by the shoulders and sending his knee into her back, a satisfying crack resonating from her body. She cried out and Trunks pulled her by the hair towards him and sent her flying through the air into the arms of her brother.

He took that opportunity to glance down at Pan, her form on the ground, her arms hugging her middle as if to quash pain. He could hear and feel her thoughts and emotions. He knew that she wanted to fight, but he wouldn't let her. He wouldn't put her under any risk.

:Pan, don't move…I'm okay…don't try and help me, please…:

Pan rasped out :It hurts…our baby…Trunks…:

Trunks was attacked by the twins, their punches and kicks coming fast. He blocked them all as he spoke to her :Just breathe Pan…this will all be over soon…don't worry about me…concentrate on yourself…:

He saw an opening in Ariek's attacks and sent him flying into the wall with a good roundhouse kick. Her concentrated his efforts on Keira, the stronger of the two. He had a major advantage. Yes, he was stronger than both of them, but he knew their fighting style. It was a reflection of Sheik's. he knew there every weakness in the moves that they did. He knew how to counter their ki attacks.

Down below, Pan heard Trunks voice and tried to make the pain ease. It was hard to breath normally, but she willed herself to. If she could not help him, she could save their child. She moved her hands around her stomach as if trying to coax the child into calming down. She could literally feel pain emanating from her womb. She didn't know if their child was still alive.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered into the air that was heavy with the sound of fighting, "I'm so sorry, so so sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Tears leaked from her onyx eyes as she looked up at Trunks. She felt so helpless and weak. She could only will him on.

:You can do it, Trunks…:

Trunks cried out in pain as his tail was pulled and twisted by Keira. He spun around and head butted her, green blood spraying from her brow. He could usually withstand the pain of his tail being squeezed and pulled and though that his change from dark to light had inhibited his senses. From the corner of his eye and above, he saw Ariek release a ki attack. He knew this attack. As the ki ball split into two and descended towards him, he pretended to stay still and at the last second, he dodged the attack and sent it flying to his left. Within a second he had moved to Ariek, had grabbed him in a headlock and had moved in front of the ki attack.

Ariek could only widen his eyes as the ki ball wrapped itself around his torso, squeezing hard. He began to scream, his voice ugly and distorted. His blonde hair began to be spattered with his green blood as the ki ball wrapped itself around him even tighter as he struggled. His fingers moved and twisted and his legs flailed.

Trunks watched for a few moments before suddenly turning around and catching Keira in an unbreakable hold. He had her wrists outstretched in his grip, her body beneath her arms, his booted foot on the back of her neck and shoulders, keeping her from moving. She tried to emit a ki blast from her palms, but Trunks held them shut. He turned towards Ariek so that he could keep his eye on both.

"You bastard…" rasped Ariek as his breathing was restricted. His bones were all slowly snapping, the noise sending delightful shivers down Trunks spine.

Trunks said, "You had it coming. Now suffer as your own attack kills you."

Ariek smiled, blood dripping from his mouth as his ki blast pulled tighter, "Just remember that she killed you. Her hand went straight through you heart with the intent of death. You can never be together…what ever happens now, there will always be something that will prick at the back of your mind. There will always be some remembrance of what you did to Pan and your family…"

"Shut up!" cried Trunks.

Ariek laughed, before his laugh was reduced to a squeal as darkness began to appear in front of his eyes. Trunks suddenly felt tremors through Keira's body as she realised that Ariek was going to die. She tried to struggle but to no avail, "Ariek!"

Trunks smiled, "See how it feel to lose someone you love…Can you feel that pain? That suffering? Twins are closer t each other than normal brothers and sisters. They are like one. Some people say that they were lovers in their past lives…but don't worry, you'll soon join him Keira…"

She gritted her teeth and lifted her had to lock eyes with her brother, "Areik…"

Ariek smiled before his eyes seemed to bulge out of his sockets and the ki blast that was wrapped around him covered his entire body and squeezed. The only sound that graced everyone's ears was the sound of blood spattering in torrent to the ground. It splashed all over Trunks and Keira, who was so shocked at the events that she was frozen. His life-force disappeared.

From below, Pan smiled…it was nearly over…

Trunks squeezed Keira's wrists and pushed on her back with his boot, "He's gone…"

She dropped her neck down to look at the floor, not saying anything. Only her breathing seemed to be increasing in ferocity. Trunks kicked the back of her head, staining her hair with her own blood, "It's over."

She breathed deeply and whispered, "Your mate Pan…Ariek was right. She did kill you: she's not as innocent as she looks. I admit that we underestimated her…she managed to get you out of our control, just in the same way that she meddled with what our mother was trying to do…Nothing's over until it actually is… you of all people should know THAT!"

Trunks was suddenly blinded by an extreme light and he felt pain in his hands where he was holding onto Keira. Pain suddenly tore though him and he felt himself being pushed away from Keira. He let go.

Pan's smile vanished as she saw the bright light and was blinded as well. The next thing she knew was Keira right in front of her, holding onto her neck and squeezing painfully. Pan rasped as Keira spoke, "Die you bitch!"

Pan closed her eyes for a second and then opened them with vigour. She smiled slyly, despite the lack of oxygen and spoke with her last breath, "No matter what you say or what you so, you'll never win…"

Keira's eyes flared in anger and her grip tightened until suddenly, her face flashed with disbelief and then her expression turned to one of pain. Her hands dropped from Pan's neck as she stumbled back, her hands now over the hole in her chest, green blood seeping through her fingers. Keira dropped to her knees, her eyes shining.

Pan breathed deeply, taking as much oxygen into her lungs as she could before a warm embrace wrapped itself around her. She sagged against Trunks, their eyes both on Keira's form as she died.

As Keira looked gurgled up blood from her throat, Pan spoke, "After all the suffering you've put us though, at least you're suffering and dying slowly…"

Keira laughed and gurgled, "Huh, Trunks…I'm dying just like you did…hand though heart and lungs…"

Trunks brought Pan even closer to his form, holding her protectively, "You have no idea."

"Just remember what Ariek said," her eyes shined more and Pan and Trunks were both amazed to see a tear fall from her eye as she spoke again, "Ariek…my brother…I can see you…at least now, we…won't be lonely anymore…"

She took one last look at the two saiyans before smiling evilly, "At least…we…we hurt you all…and that things…will…never be the…same again…"

Her red eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell backwards, her life-force gone for good.

There was silence accept for the cracking of Trunks' aura. It was over. Pan suddenly heard Trunks groaning and felt him slump against her and she turned to see his power leaving him, his body descending from SS4 to being his normal self, his body exhausted.

"Trunks!" She caught him in her embrace and they leaned on each other for support.

Neither dared to say anything else in case this was all a dream, that everything was alright; that everything was back to normal and how it should be.

He brought his hand to shyly to her face, his fingers slowly caressing her velvety cheek, his moves becoming bolder as he dug his hand into her ebony hair. Suddenly, her face broke down and she pushed herself straight into his arms, crying softly into the crook of his neck. Trunks immediately pulled his arms around her form, crushing her softly in his loving embrace.

He inhaled her scent as he felt his eyes stinging with water. They had both been through so much.

"I'm sorry," Pan cried into his neck, her hands fisting in his hair, "I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh…" Trunks replied, his hands moving circular motions on her back to calm her down, "You don't have to be sorry Pan, I hurt you too. I'm sorry…"

Pan shook her head, "No, Trunks! I put you through so much pain. I kissed someone else, loved someone else, lusted for someone else, even tried to kill myself! I'm sorry…"

Trunks pulled her head back so that he could stare into her eyes, "None of that was your fault! None of it, so don't blame yourself. I hurt you too, Pan. I…I physically hurt you and I…I don't think you deserve someone like me…"

Pan shook her head before smiling through her tears, "None of that was your fault Trunks! So don't blame yourself either. And don't say that I don't deserve you; I love you so much and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too, always," he whispered as he pulled her once again into his embrace, "We'll put all of this behind us. It'll be just a memory and nothing more. Everything will go back to how it was."

Pan was silent and then she said, "No. Keira was right: nothing will ever be the same again."

Trunks faltered and pulled back, his face unreadable, "Pan?"

She smiled, full of love, "Noting will ever be the same again because it will be better. From this experience, we've grown stronger. We've proved how much we care and love each other. We'll be better people because of it."

Trunks' face broke into an emotional smile, his hand coming up to Pan's cheek, "You always amaze me Pan and I'll always love you…"

He moved forward, closing the gap between their mouths. As soon as they connected, it was like a fire that could never be extinguished. Their mouths moved slowly yet demandingly against each other, as if they needed each other for life support. Pan threaded her fingers through his hair and Trunks pulled her even closer so that not even light could penetrate between their bodies.

As they broke for air, Pan's face suddenly fell as images came to her mind. She cast her onyx eyes down and Trunks frowned, "What's wrong?"

She breathed before locking their gazes, "That…that vision that we saw…the one where I…killed you…I…It's not true! That never happened! I didn't do it! I…"

Her voice broke off as Trunks increased his embrace on her, touching his forehead with hers, "I know you didn't, Pan. They put all of those images there to confuse us. You'd never do that to me, ever. So let's just forget that, yeah?"

She nodded a smile touching her lips until it suddenly fell, her eyes widening in horror, "Trunks…the baby…"

His eyes widened and his hand immediately fell to her stomach. He pressed against it, desperately searching for a ki, "Does…does it still hurt?"

She shook her head, her face visibly upset, "No…but Trunks, is, is it okay? Please let it be, oh please…"

There was silence and the moment seemed to stretch forever until suddenly, Trunks smiled. He drew Pan close, "It's okay. I…I can feel its ki. In fact, I could feel its heartbeat…everything's going to be alright Pan, everything…"

Pan closed her eyes in relief, her throat making voiceless whimpers of joy. Trunks nuzzled her neck, their embrace loving. She opened her eyes when she felt Trunks licking and sucking gently at her neck just above her collarbone. She put on of her hands in his hair on the back of his neck and pushed him as close to her skin as possible. When his teeth descended into her bite mark, utter bliss filled her veins, their mate bond strengthening, as close as ever.

They stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

It was dusk, the gibbous moon was just rising and the sun had only just gone to sleep for the night. Everything had an unearthly blue glow to it as the sky gradually turned to black.

Trunks yawned and stretched cat like. Sitting all day listening to other high class saiyans speak wasn't that fun, but an essential part of his role as Prince. As he said goodnight to his Father and walked out of the room, he began to walk towards the East side of the palace.

It had been ten months since the end of the shocking events that had created a rift between him and Pan. He remembered what had happened after they had flown back to the palace after resting: all the amends that had to be made, all the apologies that had to be said. It had brought everyone in the family closer as a result. He had felt awful at first about what he had done to his Mother and sister, but they had accepted him into open arms and everything had been okay. Goten had joked that he would have liked to punch his lights out and Trunks had laughed too.

But everyone was so glad that Pan as okay and back to her usual self. They had been even happier once her pregnancy was confirmed to be progressing as expected.

He opened the door to his and Pan's chambers and his ears were graced with the sound of her soothing voice. He smiled and followed her voice until he came to an open door. Trunks leaned against the doorframe, his heart filled with love as he watched and listened to Pan.

She was kneeling next to the white cradle, her arms leaning on the side. Atop the cradle was a collection of dream catchers and toys that swung in the moonlight above their children, eliciting sweet gurgles and baby movements as they watched the spinning and listened to their mother.

Both he and Pan had been delightfully surprised when Bulma had told them that he were going to be the proud parents of twins. They hadn't felt two ki's or two sets of heartbeats because they had been in sync, as most twins were. They were only one month old, two boys, and were both gorgeous and healthy.

Trunks approached his mate and embraced her from behind. She stopped singing and looked up at him, smiling softly, "Hey."

He kissed her forehead, "Keep singing; it'll help them fall asleep and your voice is beautiful."

She smiled and looked to their twins, their eyes wide yet sleepy.

"Nemure yo, ii chibi hana! (Go to sleep, you little flower!)

Niwa ya makiba ni (When all are sleeping)

Tori mo hitsuji mo (Even the birds and the sheep)

Minna nemureba (In the gardens and in the fields)

Hoshi wa mado kara (The stars this evening)

Gin no hikari o (Will pour their silver light)

Sosogu, kono yoru! (Through the window this night)."

Trunks nuzzled Pan's neck as she hummed the ending to the lullaby. The twin's gentle breathing indicated that they were asleep. Pan smiled and turned to face Trunks in their embrace. After everything that had happened, everything was perfect. They had grown as mates and had two beautiful children and a wonderful family.

"Trunks," she murmured in his neck.

"Yes?" he replied.

She smiled, "How about more children?"

Trunks froze, his eyes widening, "More now? But we just had two!"

"No, silly! Not now. But in the future, I'd like lots and lots of children," she laughed and put on pitiful eyes, "You're the only one you can give them to us…"

Trunks smiled slyly, his hand caressing her face, "I think I'm going to enjoy the next couple of years…"

Pan laughed and drew Trunks in for a kiss, the moonlight bathing them in coolness, their love for each other swarming around.

From the crib, the twins smiled in their peaceful sleep.

**The End**

* * *

Well, that's it for this fanfic. I hope everything's been wrapped up and brought to a satisfying close! And sorry for the bad ending: I'm just not good with them!

Thanks for leaving reviews about your thoughts and feelings about this fanfic and its predecessor. I'm grateful for that and for those loyal readers who stuck by me during my 18 month absence. Especially to those who emailed me about it and to Djablesse who gave me the extra push to actually finish it. I'm really glad that I started to write this fic up again and that it's now complete and finished.

Please review and tell me what you think; I'd like that

Thanks for everything,  
dragon agility 


End file.
